


What's Flat Is Round

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band), Martin Persner - Fandom
Genre: 4 way, Close call, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Ghoul powers, Halestorm lyrics, Magna Carta Cartel lyrics, Multi, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Plot Twists, Plot With Smut, Rosemary's Baby (movie), Water Sex, Will add more tags as I go, character death (sacrifice non-specific), protection spell, red eyes watching, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Rosa comes back home to the Abbey after a few years. And gets more than she bargained for.*Some Era 3 and Era 4 ghouls are mixed in. Some names for Era 4, I have made up. Since they are just called Ghoul, I had to come up with something.*These are made up events. And I chose to have certain ones in here for my own reasons.*I have never met any past or present Ghouls/Ghoulettes.*I don't make money for my writings. This is just a way for me to express myself.





	1. The Familiar

**The Familiar**

 

After such a long flight, I finally made it Linköping. I haven't been back here in a few years. Some things have changed and some of not. Feelings hit me like bricks of the last time I was here...and the people I was with.

 I tried to blink back the tears. I didn't want to look like a fool, standing at baggage claim crying. What was I thinking coming back here? But I just couldn't say no to Papa Nihil. I know Sister Imperator put him up to it. She knew I had a soft spot for the 'ol man. He was like a grandpa to me since I never had one in my life.

 I spotted my very distinct luggage, black with white lettering stating, "Ive Been To Through Hell and Back".And my own personal touch of a skull and crossbones with a purple hairbow. Needless to say, I get stopost by TSA quite often.

 Picking up my luggage, I turn to head my way out. I just figured that IdI get a,cab and go to a hotel. Then tomorrow I'd let them know I was back. Maybe rent a car since there was no way a cab was allowed on the grounds.

 Nearing the exit of the airport, stood a few people holding signs with names on them... chauffeurs claiming their people. I spotted my name in big block letters with roses surrounding it. I then notice the guy holding the sign and began to tear up again...not caring who saw me.

 "Water!!" I yelled. Happiness filled me as he opened his arms wide for a bear hug. His human form was the same as I remembered.

 Our bodies finally connected and I can feel his heartbeat like a jackhammer. "Our dear Rosa... you're finally home." he said as I feel him shivering from crying. It felt so good to hold him again. Breathing in is scent and taking in the feel of his body.

 He gave me a hard squeeze and it felt like I never left. The familiar... I didn't realize how much I missed it. Tears now flowing from the both of us. And it didn't dawn on me until now that I needed to be back.

 We finally pulled apart but placed our fourheads together. Looking each other in the eyes. Since he is a former Ghoul with The Project, he's allowed to stay at the Abby from time to time. He wasn't a part of the attack, he wasn't banished from the church. And in human form without being masked. The Rules has been laxed since the last time.

 These weren't his true eyes but I felt them in my soul. "Our Rosa is home," he whispered. With that he kissed me. Tender but passionate, just like the old days. Our tongues danced together with love and understanding. He brought his hands up to my face. One caressing my cheek. The other in my hair.

 I could stay like this forever. But we both had to come up for air. "I can't believe you came back for this." I said as I rested my head on his chest. "When I got the announcement, there's no way I was gonna miss it. I'm so proud of you, our Brown Eyed Girl." I smiled as I heard the nickname I was given years ago.

 "Hey, you gonna give a chance for someone else to say hello?" I heard a voice say from behind me. Startled a bit, I let go of Water and turn around. There was Earth in his human form as well. Looking as dashing as ever. His face blushed a bit as I reached out for him.

 He took my hand and kissed it just like he used to do. And then picked me up and spun me around. His smile was a mile wide. I couldn't believe they were here for this. He put me down and hugged me so hard I thought my ribs were going to crack. He let go and lifted my chin with his finger, coming in for a kiss. His kiss was the same as  before, a bit rougher than Water, and filled with hunger. I let his tongue dominate mine and moaned into his mouth. Was I dreaming that they were really here?

 He threads his hand into my hair and pulls my head back. Breaking the kiss and brought his mouth to the bottom of my neck, licking a trail up to my mouth again. Jamming his tongue back in. His kisses always left me breathless. Pulling away and biting my bottom lip.

 "Well Hello Earth." I whispered as I tried to catch my breath. He got bold and grabs my ass. "Brown Eyes, you look good. Good enough to eat." He winks at me and licks his lips." I laughed and said, "You're so bad." "You know it." he smirkes back.

 "Shall we go, My lady?" Water offers his arm to me like the gentleman he is. I link my arm around his and do the same thing to Earth and the three of us head for the doors.

 Outside waiting on us is a limo. "Guys, this wasn't necessary. I was gonna rent a car and drive myself." I was blushing and just had to roll my eyes at all this fuss. 

 "By orders of the Clergy. Which translates into Sister Imperator's doing." Earth motions for me to get in first. I climbed in and take my place in the middle of the seat with Water coming in next. Earth walks around to the back drivers side and gets in. As the car pulls away from the curb, they both settle in and lean their heads on my shoulders. I feel so at peace in this moment.


	2. Hell In The Head

**Hell In The Head**

 

 Twenty-five minutes and we're now stuck in traffic. I felt relaxed but then my mind started to wonder and anxiety starts to creep in. My stomach starts to tighten up, my chest feels like it was constricting, and my heart sank. My mind races with thoughts...a bunch of "what ifs" and "maybe I should've done". Would the outcome still be the same? It was like a billion daggers hitting my heart all at once. No matter what I tried to calm my mind, the questions still hit me.

 "You wanna talk about what's wrong or are you gonna shut down?" Earth lifted his head and looks at me. Water still has his head on my shoulder but squeezes my hand to let me know he was still there. Trying to calm me like he used to.

 I was about to let out my usual response but Earth beat me to it. "And don't say "I'm fine" because you're not." I shifted a bit and let out a breath. No words could describe what was wrong. Or maybe nothing was wrong, it was just me that's wrong.

 "I feel the vibe. I feel...you. Remember? Being back? It's about him? You're scared... hurt... heartbroken."

 My breath was now causing my heart to hurt and I can feel the sting of the tears well up. The same pain that I felt months after I left. Night after night, looking over at the spot where he should've been laying. Crying out his name until I cried myself to sleep.

 "You left to better your higher education and your mission work. You accomplished so much in less time it was supposed to take and helped all those kids out there."

 Water was always so sweet. Always trying to build me up when I tore myself down. He lifted his head off my shoulder and turns to look at me. My face was now streaked with tears. He wipes away my tears with his sleeve. "You did what you had to do for you. You know how his head was all over the place. It was better for everyone to go their own separate ways. We just didn't know that we were gonna lose all the Papas at once...not like that."

 "Honestly, it's a good thing that you weren't around when it happened. Some were blaming us and then the blame got shifted to the Cardinal and his ghouls. It was 200 Shades of Fucked Up. You didn't need to be caught up in all that." Earth looked down to the floor as recalled the past.

 It fell silent as we all remembered. And all the aftermath that followed. The personal attacks on the church but some whom we all shed blood, sweat, tears, and cum with.

 Seven minutes of silence and Earth is the one who breaks it. "We talked to him on and off while both of you were gone. He was heartbroken too. He went through all the emotions... pissed... acceptance. He's in a good place now. Doing what he loves to do. The madness of touring all the time like we did....it just got to him. But he's good now."

 The feeling of dread still hangs around me like a cloud of doom. "Will he be here"I asked trying to ready myself. "We don't know. He got the invite but we haven't seen him yet." Earth shugs.

 "Not entirely true." Water said in a meak voice while fiddling with his fingers. "I talked to him before the airport." He turns to me more. "He's truly happy for you. But this is something that both of you need to talk about. Said he'll be in our old practice room."

 I nod my head trying to take this in. I was afraid of facing him. But he came back for this... something that was for me.

 "Can you text him and let him know that I really want to see him?" Water reaches for his phone and starts to tap out the message. "Just asking before I hit send. Are you sure?"

 I inhaled until my lungs couldn't take any more air and slowly let it out. Earth reaches up and moves a few locks of hair that fell across my face. And then caresses my cheek. I turn my head to face Earth and he had the same question in his eyes.

 "I still love him." 

 And Water presses send.


	3. Relaxation Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water and Earth help Rosa with her anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut helps her with her therapy. If you're not into that then you can skip this chapter.

**Relaxation Therapy**

 

We were finally out of traffic fourty minutes later. We didn't talk all that much. The guys were just trying to keep me calm but I still felt like climbing the walls.

 Earth starts to rub my thigh. At first it started at my knee, but he got sneaky and ever so slowly, crept upward. Water caught sight of it and leans into me, breathing into my ear. He lets out a moan and it shot heat throughout my body.

 "You're still upset. We can help you feel better. Remember?" Water whispers. I closed my eyes and it took me back to the past. Anxiety would hit me so hard and they were able to out my mind at ease.

 Earth pushes the button that rolls up the partion between us and, what I guess, a lower level ghoul, driver. He then kisses my neck while Water nibbles on my ear. And I feel a wave of calm. "Let us make you cum. We won't do anything else until you talk to him." Earth removes his seatbelt and kneels down in front of me. Water does the same. "We promise. Please, will you allow us to pleasure you?" Both taking each of my hands, placing kisses in them, and places them on each of their hearts.

 My body needs to be relaxed. I feel like I was going to jump out of my skin with anxiety. There was no way I could face him the way that I am... mind all scattered. And we still have time before we reach the Abby.

 "Yes, you both can pleasure me." I shudder as I can remember how they did it in the past.

 Earth took off my shoes while Water undid my pants, scooting me so he can get them and my panties off. They lay me across the bench seat and spread my legs. Just like the airport, Water moves in first. 

 He hovers  just above my mound. Opening his mouth and breathing hot air on to me. His fingers trace over my folds. The feel is a bit ticklish at first but as I look into his eyes, I start to feel hunger. I fight myself to keep from just grabbing his head and shove his face into me. Water sticks out his tongue, flattens it and runs it along my slit.

 Earth is massaging my leg that is off the seat. Placing light kisses along my skin that was now on fire. Every nerve I have is screaming. Earth then starts to lightly bite me, but being careful not to leave any marks.

 Water has successfully separated my lips with his tongue and was gleefully lapping me up. Entering and thrusting his tongue in and out. Then would withdraw, flicking that lovely tongue on my clit. I moaned and cursed in utter ecstasy.

 "Are you starting to feel better, Brown Eyes?" Earth said in between the kisses and nips. "Oh Dark Lord, yes. Please keep going. Don't stop....make me cum. Yesss, I wanna cum." I pant back.

 "Don't worry, we promise. You will cum." Water adds with a smirk. He thrusts back into me. Earth moves in very close. Adding his breath to the heat that was already there. Water withdrawals again and sits back. I group with displeasure at the lose of his tongue. But then I feel two fingers slid in.

 He would shuffle it up. Rotating from curling them and then scissoring them. My slickness coating them. I plead with him. "Water, show me...what your...fingers can do." A lustful smile appears on his face. But his eyes...his eyes were changing. He then adds another finger, on the search for my sweet spot. It wasn't long before he found it.

 Earth places his mouth on my clit, flicking like mad and sucking it. I feel myself climbing higher. Water hitting my spot and with what Earth was doing, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

 Water's eye turned into his demon eyes. In the past, it use to freak me out but now it only fuels my desire. Years ago, they all promised not to do anything in their true form unless I was ok with it, and we never have. But seeing Water like this...it turns me into a lustful demon fucker. But some part of me wasn't completely sure.

 Earth brought my mind back into the here and now. Wildly flicking me and moaning. The vibrations hit me in all the right parts, while Water is finger fucking me. Panting out, "I'm close" and tears starts to run doed my face. They both quicken their pace and I saw stars. My wall closes in on Water's fingers and then they start to twitch. It was getting hard to breathe and I can feel the flow of my juices.

 Looking at Water's eye change back and forth, I cum again. Not ever coming down from my other high. Moaning and cussing as I rode the wave. Earth didn't stop, he was even humming "Year Zero" until I came down. 

 They stayed in their positions for a seveals minutes. Water slid his fingers out and licked his middle finger clean. Earth takes one last lick at me before lifting his head. "Did you leave me any?" he asked Water. And Water offered his index finger. Earth takes the finger into his mouth and pumps it. Water moans with this action. I prop my head up enjoying the show. 

 "Maybe later you guys can continue this on a much more comfortable setting. Jist don't forget to invite me." I purr out. They both just smiled. 

 After clean up, which they did for me and got me looking presentable again, we all leaned on each other enjoying the rest of the ride. Earth lowered the partition and we were able to see that we were just about at the curve. Water snuggles on me more and say, "I'm sorry about my eyes. I forget how amazing you taste and I tried to control it. I know you're still not ready for that."

"It's ok, Water. You don't have to apologise for being yourself. It makes me happy to know that you were enjoying yourself too. Maybe one day, I'll be ready." I rub his thigh and give him a pleasing squeeze.

 The car slows down as we get to a gravel driveway right before the curve. The then comes to a stop. The whole driveway just stops after two miles and we are now facing a mountain side. The driver drops down a keypad and punches a series of numbers. Then he waits pushing the keypad back in place. And before my eyes, the mountain wall opens up to reveal a tunnel, complete with lights.

 "Well, that's new." I said in amazement as we continue the drive. "Security measures." Earth offers.

 We drove another 7 miles before coming out of the winding tunnel. Another half mile and then I spot the well manicured grounds, through the big black rot iron gates.

 "I'm home." I whispered


	4. Boss "Lady"

**Boss "Lady"**

 The car went to the back of the dorms. I didn't feel right having it pull up to the front. It's not like I'm part of the band project anymore. Although, I wouldn't mind it again. I was busy but it was fun. It took a lot to keep them happy.

 As we rounded the corner, there they stood. Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil. Although I was happy to see them, I just wanted to see him. 

 Earth takes my hand again and kisses it. "Don't worry about your bags. We got it. And your room is where it was before." Water turns his face to me and kisses my cheek tenderly. "Oh, almost forgot. Your room had some upgrades." He smiles a wicked grin at me and I can't help but to giggle and roll my eyes.

 Before Water opens the door, the Ghouls reach for their masks. Putting them on made me kinda sad. Their human forms were very pleasing to the eye but I think we'll have mixed guests this weekend. I didn't want them to cover up but the rules state they must be masked this weekend. 

 "Welcome home, my Child. How was your ride? Comfortable I hope?" Sister Imperator inquired. "Yes, Sister Imperator. Relaxing and refreshing." Water winks at me as he passes by. I feel my face get hot and it's not from the sun.

 Papa Nihil took a few steps towards me. "Dear Child, you have made us so proud." And then he takes a few breaths through the oxygen mask. "Thank you, Papa. But all this fuss isn't necessary. I was just doing my studies and helping the innocent."

 "Well, your studies when you were here weren't the best. If memory correct, you were in my office more times than I was." Imperator laughs and gives me a pat on the hand.

 "Yes, I had a bit of a problem with authority back then. But you must admit, I made quite the impression." Looking at her today, I can see that her accident has done her see good. She actually has a sense of humor. Well, she did have humore before but it was very...cold. Mean humor. But now she's much more, dare I say, happier humor.

 " And speaking of authority, Cardinal Copia would like to see you after dinner tonight. After that your free for the night. Tomorrow at lunch, you will speak to the lower lever Sisters and novices. Your schedule is in your room." Boy, Sister really got down to business. "Yes Sister. Thank you" I nodded.

 Papa speaks again. "There's someone waiting for you down on catacomb level 3. Child, your heart is something to be cherished. Difficulties can be harsh but look within yourself. Sometimes our paths can hurt "people" but not intentionally. Do you understand, Child?" He placed his oxygen mask back on and looks over Sister Imperator.

 "Yes Papa. I do." 

 He motions for me to go and see that someone. Sister made a noise like she was going to say something else but Papa stops her. "Let her be for now." And they both watch me as I walk away.

 The sidewalk seems longer than I remembered. I just wanted to run into the dorms. I don't know what to say or do. I just need to see him again. Something catchs my eye up on level 4 window. The shining glint off of a mask but I couldn't tell what kind of mask. All the different era masks...it wasn't 1 or 2 but I still couldn't see it properly. I waved and the mask disappeared but I saw a hand wave back.

 I don't think much of it. I had only one "person" on my mind. Finally reaching the big double doors, the grabbed the handle and pull it open... I actually pulled it a little harder than I should have. When I determined, nothing stands in my way.

 I stand just inside the doors. I haven't seen this place in years. But now memories come flowing back. There was a small nook underneath the front stairs going up to level 2. That's the place I would hide when the halls were filled. Waiting for everyone to disappear so I can ditch classes. Imperator wasn't pleased with my vanishing act, to say the least.

 I would walk two and a half miles behind the Abby. Following the creek until I reached the colossal Weeping Willow tree. I would sit and listen to music, read, or just collect myself. On a crisp fall day in November is when he found me. Andylnjeike was never the same again. 

 Smiling as I walk to the nook. I wanted to see it again. Awww, Imperator ddd some redecorating. She filled the spot in with large bookshelfs. Elder books of our scriptures. I smirked as I turned to go down to leave 3. I clicked my tongue to my teeth.

"That bitch." ran through my mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slow goings, I know. Thank you for sticking with it I promise it's leading somewhere.


	5. The Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa finally sees her love

**The Long Way Down**

 

 I took the stairs down to Level 3 of the catacombs. Not sure just how far down they really go. We are only allowed to go Level 10 and then the rest is for the higher-ups in the Clergy. The stairs after Level 10 is blocked off. The only way to get past it is to take the elevator and with a special key, unlock Level 11 and beyond.

 As soon as my feet hit the floor, I felt butterflies playing tug-of-war with my insides. Level 3 contained any and everything for Era 3. Practice room recording studio, decompression room for the Ghouls, and our living chambers. I was moved from the dorms to here after I got picked to take care of the Project.

 I started to walk down the hall & it's like I never left. Our chambers were on the right side and everything else the band needed was on the left. First door on the left was the storage room. Smiling and shaking my head as I remembered a box of drumsticks broke up and dumped on top of my head.

 Second door on the left was the recording studio. All the hours we spent in there...tears fell like rain as I thought about Papa. He was stern but made it fun. His flirting ways...making me blush so badly. He would get a kick out of embarrassing me. It wasn't easy to do since I have a fiesta mouth but he knew just how far to take it.

 First chamber on the right was his. I stopped at the door and looked at it. Memories of walking into Papa's room for a heart to heart talk or just doing his paperwork. He was never to big on doing that kind of stuff, so he let me do it.

 I reach out to grab the door handle. My hand starts to shake. I was hoping that when I opened it, Papa would just be sitting on his couch relaxing by the fireplace. That eveyeveryt was a fake story and all Papas just retired. I would be pissed of at all the heartbreak  I went through and would punch the shit out of him. But then give him the biggest kiss that would set him on fire..

 I was surprised to find that it was unlocked. I slowly cracked the door open. Straining to hear any movement. But all I hear is my heart pundupou out of my chest. I open it a little more and poke my head in. My heart drops...all his furniture was covered in sheets to protect it f om dust. The fireplace looks like it hadn't been used in years. 

 "Papa, I miss you SO much. I need your guidance. Dark Lord, please hear my prayer." I cried as I finally shit the door.

 I take a few minutes to gather myself. I didn't realize that coming back was going to put me in such tremendous heartbreak. Please, don't let this end badly. My heart can't take much more hurt.

 I continue to walk and came to the practice room. I take a deep breath and open the door. He was sitting on the piano bench with his back to the door. He didn't hear me come in. He was in his zone playing one of the good practice guitars. And as he contacted to play, he sounded just as amazing if not better than he did when he was with the project..

 I walk up behind him but didn't interrupt him while he was playing. His fingers work third magic and hit every note perfectly. I just want to watch him forever. His talent is exquisite.

 He hit the last note of From The Pinnacle to the Picture and let it just fade out. "Hey there, Brown Eyes." he said with his head down, still looking at the guitar.

 I place my hand on his shoulder and he leans his head to that side. Allowing his cheek to rest on the hand. "Hey there, Omega."

 We didn't say much at first. I just want to enjoy the warmth of his cheek. I haven't caressed that face in years and I miss him.

 He finally lefts his head and felt the emptiness at the lose of his touch. He must've heard my thought because he takes his hand and brought it up to mine. "Come here, I want to see you face to face."

 I walk around the bench still holding onto him and sat down next to him. Looking at the piano before I turn to face him. Those ocean blue eyes looking back at me. The butterflies in my stomach were flying high again. Omega in his human form made my black soul flicker. 

 I never seen him in his demon form. He was always concerned that it might scare me. Although I always tried to reassure him that I would love everything that was a part of him. He was protecting me but now I realize that he was protecting himself as well.

 We both lean in and tough foreheads together. Looking into his eyes. It was always a special way to cinncon with the Ghouls...

 Feeling his brwbre on me, the look in his eyes, and the light massage of my hand. O want him to kiss me...kiss me the way he use to.

 And he did just that. Slowly bringing his lips to mine. Placing small pecks on the mouth. Then outlining my lips his tongue. It tickled a bit and when I smiled, that gave him the chance to enter my mouth.

 I melt at the feel of his tongue and he tasted like spearmint. Which was my favorite flavor. He knew what I liked. The kiss was tender and loving with small hints of passion, lust, and domanace. One of his hands caressed my cheek as we continue. I bring my hand to the back of his neck and trace very light circles with the pads of my fingers, just above his hairline. Omega moaned and I swallowed it down. Our tongues danced together like they were never separated.

 I feel something wet come down my face but it didn't come from me. I realize that it was tears coming from Omega. I was left speedless. In all the time icrI known him, I never saw him cry.

 I pull back to break the kiss and look at him. The tears were flowing like a river now. I wiped them away as I ask, "What's wrong? IveI never seen you like this." 

 "I just missed you so much. I wasn't sure if idI ever get to hold you or touch you again." Omega's eyes wells up again. He takes my hand and kisses it tenderly and then brings me in for a hug. 

 After a few minutes in his arms, he loosens his grip on me. Lifting my chin up with his index finger. "I didn't want it to end the way it did. I didn't want it to end at all, I just wasn't happy. But the only thing I was happy about is that I had you. But I lost you by me beimg an ass."

 The more I look into those blue eyes, the more I wished we has this talk before. My heart and my head were at odds with each other. Before I could say something, I had a feeling...the hairs on the back of my neck stands up. I turn and look around the room. Omega looks to the back of the room as well. 

 "Do you see anything?" I ask him

 "Nope, nothing. But that always means something." he says back.

 


	6. Lead Me Back Home

**Lead Me Back Home**

 

 We looked around the room but couldn't figure out what was going on. Just as quickly as the feeling showed up, it disappears. That rattles me a bit and Omega noticed it. "Do I need to bring Earth and Water in here?" He said with a evil grin. I look at him with a puzzled look and then it clicked. 

 "You had them do it, didn't you? Why?" 

 He flashes his smile at me again and I melt all over again. "I know your anxiety hits hard and with this weekend...well..I know you needed it. Are you mad at me?" 

 I sat back down on the bench and look at the piano. "No, I'm not mad. You always looked out for me. I love the way you know me."

 And I was about to prove it to him by doing something he loves but makes me feel so uncomfortable.

 I reach out and start to play the piano. And when the time came, I open my mouth and sing. Completely outside of my comfort zone. I belt out the first lines of the song. By the time I got to the chorus, my nerves were calm. 

_You are the only one_

_The only one that sees me_

_Trusts me and believes me_

_You are the only one_

_The only one that knows me_

_And it in the dark you show me_

_Yeah, it's perfectly reckless_

_Damn, you leave me defenceless_

_So break in_

_Break in_

I look at him as I finish the rest of the song. Letting the notes drift and end in the room. He leans in a presses a kiss to my cheek. I inhaled his scent and let out the words..."I still love you."

 "I know you do. I felt it when you left and I never doubted it. It feel it now. That why I came back. My love for you is always here for you. My head and this demon heart is always yours. If you still want it." 

 "Of course I do, you big dork." As soon as I got the words out, Omega crushes me with his lips. I moan into his mouth and he swallows it down. His hand moves to my cheek with light caresses and then he intertwines his fingers into my hair.

 Pulling with enough force to cause some blissful pain. His tongue probing into me. I would take each opratunity I get to just grab onto it with my lips and just suck on it. Making him moan with desire. In all the years that have passed, we still have our love and passion... It never faded.

 He pulls back breaking the kiss and sucks on my earlobe.. my voice is in a husky whisper, "Omega, make love to me."

 He got up and effortlessly picks me up in his arms. ""Not here. Take me to my room." I beg. Something still didn't feel right in here. Ever since my hair stood up, I had an uneasy feeling. He smiles and kisses me on the nose. "Alright, your room it is."

 He glides us to the door and I turn the handle. Pushing it open with his foot and stepping into the hallway. Walking a few,feet to the right and we're at my chambers. The door should be unlocked since the Ghouls brought in my luggage.

 I turn the knob and push lightly, the door swings open. "Well this is new." I say in amazement. Omega brings me into a large Victorian living room that is already roaring with fire life.

 Color of light lavenders and deep purple velvet is the make-up for the room. Off to the back left is an archway. Omega sets me back in my feet so I can explore.

 The archway leads into a bedroom. A king size Victorian style four poster canopy bed. Adorned with black, red, and white satin sheets. I turn to Omega, "This layout isn't right." Looking around again and remember what it looked like before. "Who combined our chambers?" I couldn't believe how well it flowed.

 "Papa started it about a month after you left. He always believed that you and I belong together and that someday, we'd come back." Omega walks around the rooms. "It was finished when we lost him." The sadness looms once again thinking about all the Papas. "Cardinal Copia gave the Okey Dokey to finish it after he heard about you and your accomplishments."

 "I'll be sure to thank him tonight after dinner." Still amazed at how it all blends well. 

 "Now, the question is..." I seductively approach Omega. My eyes filled with love, lust, and sexual desire. "The couch, the floor, or the bed?"

 Omega grabs me forcefully by the arm, "I want it all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains lyrics from the song Break In by Halestorm. No copyright infrigment intended. I chose this song for the character Rosa to sing to Omega bc the song fits their relationship.
> 
> Also, smut will be in the next chapter. *Evil smile inserted here*


	7. O Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Rosa reconnect their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut straight ahead! In case you didn't catch it from the chapter title, hahahaha.

**O Face**

 Omega's touch on my body awakens all my nerve endings. The strong grip he has on my arm both frightens and excits me. He twists my arm behind my back. With just enough force to let me know that he is in control. The deep intense look in his blue eyes causes me to get wet immediately. He licks his lips and kisses me again. His free hand travels to my breasts and grabs my left one. Roughly cupping and groping it as I let out a whimper.

 Omega breaks the passionate kiss and presses his forehead to mine. He lets out a moan and in one swift motion, rips the front of my shirt off. It's now completely useless. Damn it, that was one of my favorite shirts. I open my eyes, "You owe me a few orgasms and a new t-shirt." He smirkes at me, "Whatever Brown Eyes wants, is what she'll get."

 He tears off my jeans and panties. I, in turn, give him a "WTF?" look. "Oops." he says to me with an evil grin on his face. 

 With my arm still pinned behind me, he adds more pressure. Forcing me to the floor, he releases me and pushing me backwards. My back makes connection with the cobblestone flooring. The cold on my back causes my nipples to stand at attention. Omega's eyes gaze at them. Licking his lips again. Seeing him do this drives me wild with lust.

 

He drops to his knees and peers down at me. I spread my legs and I swear I feel the heat coming from his body...it seems to make the whole room pulsate. At this point, I have no clue as to if I'm still breathing.

 He leans over me but not touch me yet. He sniffs around my head and lays his forehead on my neck. I feel his breath on my skin...hotter than molton lava. Then without hesitation, his mouth latches on to my right nipple. His tongue flicks and licks so fast that I instantly get dizzy.

 Omega moans into my nipple and I shudder from the vibrations against my skin. I can also feel my wetness leaking out. He smells my arousal cand plucks two of his thick fingers into me. My breathe hitches as he does the "come here" motions. I moan out his name, like cool silk on a hot night.

 Omega lets go of my nipple, "My Brown Eyes...I need to taste you right now." He sounds like someone dieing of thrist. "By all means, DO IT." I command as I grab his head and shove his face into my snatch.

 Lovingly licking my clit while his fingers have their way with me. And adding to the height of pleasure, Omega rubs on my back hole. Placing pressure on it to it gets in a little. I moan and cry out his name. My juices flowing down making what he's doing even more erotic. I don't know if it's because we've been a part for so long, but now it feels now fierce...primal almost.

 While sucking on my clit, Omega begins to hum. At first, it's just seems like random humming. Then the light bulb in my head comes on. He's humming the lyrics to the song "Every Breath You Take". With his ocean blue eyes locked on to me, it was very darkend spiritual.

 I start to feel the sensation of that all too familiar coil tighten. My toes start to twitch and my wall tighten around his thick fingers. Times like this, I never want it to end.

 

_I feel so cold and I long for you embrace_

_I keep crying, baby, baby, please_

 And I get my release. Omgea doesn't let up. Fingers trying to slide in and out, he's still humming the song, and his eyes on me the whole time. I just ride the wave out and as I come down, hesh eyes change to his demon eyes for just a few seconds. It's the first time he ever dropped his glamour with me. My body reacts to this new excitement by hitting me with another orgasm, more powerful the the first one.

 It took me a few minutes to recover from that one. Omega withdrew his glorious fingers from me and licked them clean. A wicked grin comes across his face as he savors the flavor. I grab his face and bring him in for a kiss. I must admit, I do taste spectacular.

 While he is distracted, I undo his button and unzip his pants. And just like the days of yore, he is going commando. Jackpot!! I push his pants down as far as I can to unleash that thick leaking cock. He moans at my touch and is already trying to gain access to my slickness.

 Pulling away, I tell him "Won't this be better if the pants were all the way off?" He chuckles and finally get up, removing his shirt first, then shoes and socks, and then next his pants.

 I stand up as he tosses them across the room. He turns back towards me just as I push him. Causing him to fall back onto the couch. He lets out a grunt as he makes contact. As he settles, he lets out a hardy chuckle. I get down on all fours and do my best "stripper cat crawl" over to him. I see some Swedish Meatballs and I'm hungry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pic I inserted is a screenshot of a gif I found of him licking his lips...like on purpose. He knows what he does to us. You can find the gif on the FB page called Omega/Martin Persner. I don't own the pic or the gif. No copyright infrigment intended. Just wanted to add a little something to the story.


	8. The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone get comfy on the couch.

**The Couch**

 

 

 

I grab his legs to try to scoot him closer to the edge of the couch. But Omega doesn't move. I try again and still nothing. I look up at him and he's very please with my plight. Chuckling at me and I raise my eyebrow at him. He give out one more laugh and finally scooted to where I needed him. I bow my head down and take the tip of my tongue and lightly lick one of his balls. I hear a moan escapes from him letting me know that I did well. I then place butterfly kisses on the other."Oh Brown Eyes...keep going." he huffs breathless.

Doing as he requested but also not neglecting the other ball. Gently alternating between both. And I also take note that his balls are clean shaven as well as the rest of his area. He knew I like it and I always did the same for him. Guess it was a good thing I listened to the voice on my shoulder before I left for the airport.

The more I lavished love on his balls, the more he moaned. It was like hearing a sweet symphony love and sexual hunger. His sounds were like a warm blanket on a winter night...soft and velvety. Omega's breathing hitched when I came up and softly took a swipe of pre-cum that was leaking from his luscious uncut cock. Taking the soft tissue into my mouth and delicately circling my tongue around it.

"Fuck...you're killing me. You're so beautiful." he growls. His head rolls back as I finally take him into my mouth. All the way to the root...my nose pressing against his balls. Out comes a whimper from his lips. He tastes like sweet pineapple. Not only did he remember that was my favorite flavor, it also indicates that he had a Plan A. He was prepared for us to be together.

His thoughtfulness made my juices flow again. I couldn't hold back... I spread my legs open and one of my hand drifts down my body. I rub my soaking folds and the silky feeling of my own skin glossing over my clit makes me cry out over his dick. His head comes back forward to watch the show. The room filled with our moans and whimpers.

My fingers entered myself and I swirled them around. Making sure I got them all nice and slick. Then I removed them and presented them to Omega. He took them into his mouth and closed his eyes as he hummed in utter delight. Sucking and licking my taste off of them.

Seeing him this enraptured, I did the same thing again once he releases my fingers. And again he feasts on my juices. He had his eyes open this time and was bordering into my soul. And for a few seconds, again, he dropped a small part of his glamour...his eyes again. His ocean blue orbs became narrow vertical slits peering down at me. I stopped what I was doing for a few beats. He must've noticed the look on my face. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them, they're back to human again.

Omega mouths the word "Sorry" with a look on his face like he disappointed me. I take hand and rub it against me cheek and nod to him that it's ok. Even demons slip up every once in awhile. After I assure him that I'm ok, I go back to what I was doing. Taking his full length back into my mouth. Adding more pressure than normal as I come back up.

"You keep doing that, you're gonna make me cum." he growled. But that doesn't deter me from doing it again and again. Omega is now moaning uncontrollably and breathing is very labored. My mouth is getting slick with his pre-cum and I have an appetite for it. I pop him out of my mouth for a moment.

"Call out me name." I demand.

"Oh...my Brown Eyes." he groans out.

"NO! CALL OUT MY NAME!" I demand again, surprising myself.

"Rosa......Sister Rosa." Omega manages to say, gasping for breath.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" I'm wondering where this is coming from.

"Sister Rosa..... Please Sister, May I come in your mouth?" Omega is now panting like he's running in a marathon.

"I'll think about it. Tell me, did Omega ever think about his Sister while he rubbed one out?" Something has come over me to act like this.

"Yes, Sister. Many times as we were apart. I never let another touch me. I've been a very good boy. Please Sister Rosa...I need to release." Omega was calling upon my mercy.

I pondered a bit... searching his eyes. A very distinct telltale sign if he's lying, he never knew was there. I waited.......... He was on the level.

I sank my mouth onto his luxurious cock. I can feel his pulse vibrating in my mouth. I add more pressure and at this point Omega's whole body was trembling. I did a few fast strokes, then some slow ones with my murmurs of pleasure encompassing his thick swollen ambassador.

"Sister.... I'm gonna....." and that was all he could say. His hot seed hit my throat and I ravenously drank it down. Omega reached out and caressed my cheek as I continue to milk him. Letting his taste overflow every fiber of my being.

I yearned for so long for him. Unsure if I'd ever see him again. But to be with him again this way... our connection is still solid. Maybe we needed the time away from each other. As heart crushing as it was for me at the time, in this moment, I realized that our time apart was much needed.

I pumped him and swallowed every last drop of him. After short time, he was still hard. In my mind I thought, "What is he up to?" I let his Swedish Ambassador slid out of my mouth and wanted to give more love to his balls but he something that impressed the unholy hell of out me.

Omega bends forward towards me putting his hands on my hips. And in one swift motion, picks me up and brings me to him like a rag doll. I'm only a few inches of being impaled by his still rock hard cock. I spread my knees as I now know what his intentions were. Eyes locked on each other...His blue orbs burn into me. He lowers me slowly. The head is at my folds. As if on its own, it pushes through to tickle my clit. I moan out his name. His face shows a sign of a smile.

"I love how my name sound when it escapes your lips." he whispers.

I can only take it for a few seconds and then it finds my leaking cave. He lowers me slowly. And I stretch to accommodate him. Words are coming from my mouth but I'm speaking in tongues...my brain can't process anything except how glorious he feels. I finally take him all him and we're still. My eyes start to mist up and I try to fight it back. But it's no use. One fall from my eye and he reaches up to my face and catches it. Leaning my forehead to his as we both breath. Not saying a word, we just relished the moment.

A few minutes passed by and then was a glint of light. he moved his eyes to something behind me. We both straighten up and he brought his hand in between us. Omega's closed hand has beams of light coming from it. I was memorized at the sight.

"What are you up to?" I ask, thinking he was doing it.

"This isn't me. I don't know what's going on" Omega replied back.

Now I start to feel petrified. Something is happening that we both can't control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Omega holding back secrets? And what's up with his hand?  
> Damn Rosa, wave your freak flag high, Girlfriend.  
> Show that Ghoul who's BOSS.  
> (^_^)


	9. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he wanted it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Swedish and Spanish lines in this. I used google translator and this is was that gave me. I apologize if if's wrong. Also, some lyric for NIN's Closer is in here. That song was part of my muse for this chapter.

I bring my hand to his to hold it steady. Omega slowly opens his hand and the light starts to fade out. We both see nothing in has hand. I look to him for answers but his face shows that he don’t know what caused that either. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to wrap our heads around just happened.

Omega is the first one to speak. “Well, I still have this massive boner. Care to help a Ghoul out?” I let out a laugh that turned into a snort which only caused me to tighten up more around him. “Fuck...that feels so good. Do it again.” I smile at him, “I can’t laugh on command.” He gets a smirk on his face. “We’ll just see about that.” and proceeds to tickle me.

 

I laugh and thrash around and that only makes Omega moan and grunt loudly. He finally stops tickling me and is now grinding on me. My laughter subsides and I hum in utter pleasure. I stop him and start to ride him. His noises only gets even more louder and it  spurs me on. He lavishes me with passionate kisses. And I return the affection by doing the same to him as I run my nails up and down his back. Leaving marks but they heal quickly due to not being in his true form. All Ghouls can heal fast in their human form.

 

“Put your legs behind me and lock your ankles together.” Omega growls into my ear and I do what he says. Not much room but he scooches up to the end of the couch and while holding onto me, brings both of us off the couch. My arms are now wrapped around his neck. Kissing me as he walks us through the archway and into the bedroom. And I again make tiny circles with my fingertips on the back of his neck. I can feel his epic cock twitch as I do it.

 

“Fuck...you kill me when you do that.” he moans.

 

“Why do you think I do it?” I reply back, laughing and squeezing him again.

 

“You’re evil.” Omega grumbles as he placed me on the silk comforter.

 

He pulls out and I try to adjust myself but he stops me. With my legs dangling off the bed, he spreads them and goes in to tongue fuck me. One hand of his comes up and Omega starts to rub my clit with his thumb. I begin to buck at his touch. He’s humming a tune again. The walls want to implode from the vibrations.

 

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

 

Oh….Unholy fuck….It’s that song. Remember the days when I was a low ranking Sister of Sin. And he was just a horny Ghoul. Always trying to impress me with that song so I’d go out with him. A year after he started his chase on me, is when I told him that his eyes and his laugh got me hooked. That’s when he started to relax and just be himself.

 

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

 

My coil is tightening and my breathing is faltering. Biting my lip to keep for going over the edge this soon. He’s just that damn good at what he does. Wondering if there was a hidden class the Ghouls went to for this.

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

 

“Omega!!” I scream before my mind just completely short circuited.My body jurked and bucked uncontrolably . There was ringing in my ears...so loud that I couldn’t hear my own breathing. He slows his pace as I continue to have orgasm convulsions. My body is tingling all over

 

He withdraws his tongue from my shivering cunt and just watches me as I finally start to come down from my high.The ringing has slacked off and the convulsions has eased up. Omega is still watching me...with a look of pure please on his face.

 

“Sister Rosa, you looks so fuck sexy when you cum.”

 

I heard what he said but it sounds like he’s in a barrel. But it still makes me smile with his compliment. I try to get more comfy on the bed but I’m feeling dizzy and lose my balance.

 

“Seems to me that you’re drunk...on cumming.” he smiles at me.

 

I finally get situated on the bed and laying on my back. Omega crawls on the bed and lays on top of me. I can feel his leaking thick cock on me. I don’t care how messed up my senses are. I need him inside me again. I need to feel filled up again. I reach down and position him right at the entrance to my cunt. And then thrust forward, ramming him into me. Back and forth I thrust as he lets out a moan.

“Sister Rosa….impatient much?” He stills my hips, and my body is screaming “NOO!!” He waits for me to calm. Omega leans into me ear and nibbles it while whispering, “I’m gonna make cum even harder.” The heat of his breath and those words turn me into a puddle of mush. My walls twitch and he responds by slowly shaking his head no. I protest but he then put a finger on my lips, indicating I need to stop talking.

 

When Omega sees that I finally comply and have been good for a few minutes, he places his forehead to mine. Without speaking but I hear what is on him mind. “Making up for lost time. I love you, Rosa. I never stopped.” I nod my head, “I know.” my mind whispered back.

 

He slides his head and kisses me on the nose and sits up on his knees while still in me. I bring my legs up and rest them on his broad shoulders. I’m left speechless by sexy and regal he looks. And I thank the Dark Lord or whomever it was that have him this human form. It is truly perfection.

 

 Omegan reaches down and massages my clit with thumb and pointer finger. My brain reacts and moan out his name. He smiles at me endearingly and intensifies his touch while slowly thrusting into me now.

 

“Åh mina bruna ögon, jag kan inte vänta på att du blir full på en orgasm igen.”  Omega says.

 

“Demonio mío, hazme perder la cabeza.” I answer back.

 

Omega starts to thrust faster along with his fingers. He feels utterly amazing inside me and in this position he starts to hit my g-spot. I moan in spanish again and he shudders in excitement. Sweet starts to form on both our skins. His toned forearms flexing and my eyes are hypnotized by them. I bite down hard on my own lip to try to calm myself. I don’t want to cum just yet but I’m slowing losing my battle.  

 

He starts to grunt and moan in pure ecstasy. And his sounds is like a grand symphony to my ears. Omega keeps rolling and pinching my clit and his silky hot cock was ramming into me hitting my sweet spot.

 

“Jag vill att du ska cum hårt. Är du redo?”

 

“ Mi amor, por favor apaga este fuego. Te lo ruego.”

 

“Kom tillsammans ... tillsammans som en.” He snarls

 

And with the sound he just made, my coil pulls as hard as it can and then snaps with great force. Omega grunts a few more time and the lets out another snarl. Spilling his hot demon seed into me. I can feel rope after rope of and it was exquisite, as my walls milked him.

 

Omega kisses one leg as he places it on the bed and does the sme to the other leg. “Please don’t withdraw just yet.” I whisper. He nods as he moves his upper body on top of mine. His head finds that special spot on my neck and cuddles into it. After all this time, I finally got my Omega back...I have a loving smile on my face as I drift off to dream with him in my arms.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later, I feel a hand on my hip. Sleepily figuring that Omega is caressing me. Wait….that doesn’t feel like a hand at all. It’s a claw that traveling down to my butt. I open my eyes to see Omega is on his side in front of me. Then what is this that is touching me? I turn and see a demon beside the bed. I scream as loud as I can causing Omega to sit up. And with that, the demon disappears. Out of breath, all I manage to say is “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??”


	10. This is no dream, this is really happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is impacting Rosa. Omega and Earth see it and and something has to be done.

**This is no dream, this is really happening!**

  
  


“I thought I was dreaming it. I saw it touch you like it was a dream. Until you screamed.” Omega takes his phone and fiddles with it for a few moments. I nervously look around to make sure it was gone. I don’t see the demon anymore but it left an imprint on my skin where it had first touched me. I felt nauseous...just the fact that I didn’t know who was in here...touching me. I began to shake uncontrollably. Omega crawls over to me and wraps his arms around me…in a protective way, while rocking and humming to me. 

 

It took ten minutes for me to finally calm down. “I’m ok now, Omega. It just freaked me the fuck out a bit.” I turn to look at my hip and the imprint is fully gone. He released me and went to find his clothes. “I texted Earth and Water. They should be here in a few minutes. They were on the other side of campus.” 

 

He came back into the bedroom with his shoes in his hands. “Omega, you don’t think it was Papa, do you?” But he shook his head. “No, Papa would never scare you like that. He loved you so much. His face would light up whenever he talked about you. He was truly a Proud Papa.” That made me feel happy but heartbroken at the same time. I should’ve been here. I could’ve done something to stop it.

 

Omega’s voice brought me back to the now. “But his brother, The Second,... that fucking guy. He would be the type to do something like this just to piss off The Third for bragging rights.” There’s a knock on the door and jumped a bit. “I’ll check to make sure it’s the guys.” He kisses my forehead and walks out of the bedroom. As I walk into the bathroom, I recognize the other voices and unstiffen my body. Looking around the room, I spot “His” and “Hers” bathrobes. I laugh as I feel them both, knowing that this has Omega all over it. 

 

I walk into the living room wearing my robe and all 3 Ghouls are talking. They all stop and look at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. “What? Do I have a booger hanging or something?” I ask. Water smiles, walks up and gives me a hug. “I see your humor is unfazed, Brown Eyes.” Earth and Omega walk over and they both look me over. “Can you see the disturbance in her aura, Omega?” Earth turns back to Omega and by the look in his eyes, I knew the answer. Omega nods.

 

Water gives my shoulder a squeeze as he says to me, “Ok, I know you hate doing this but…because of this weekend there’s no real control over who is here. It could be someone from here or another Chapter who did this, you’re gonna have to put a protection spell either on you or your chambers.” I lowered my at this idea. I didn’t like to use my spells anymore. And I haven’t used them since the accident, when one backfired. 

 

Earth turns to me and lifts up my chin gently with his index finger. “What happened before wasn’t your fault. It was a coincidence.” He tries to reassure me. I slowly nod my head. “Ok, I’ll do one on the chambers. I’ve got things going on this weekend, so I don’t think it will try anything in “public”. Just give me some time. I haven’t used any in a very long time. I’ll have to look it up in my books, just to make sure.”

 

Omega turns to Water and says, “I want you to stay her with her while me and Earth snoop around a bit.” Water nods and puts his arm around my waist. “If her anxiety hits bad, you know what to do.” Water gives me a squeeze and I turn my face to him. He gives me a wink. I shake my head and let out a tiny squeak laugh. Then I realized that they all can smell the arisals in the air. 

 

“We’ll be back before dinner, ok Brown Eyes?” Earth says as he brushes a few stray hairs out of my face. “Ok. and hey by the way, were you and Water starting things without me?” I have a smile on my face wondering about our ride here to the Abbey. Water looks at me and laughs. “No, when we noticed one of yous didn’t storm out, we figured we’d walk around the campus and look at some of the new editions.” 

 

“Just checking.” I smile at both of them and they smile and shake their heads as well. Omega steps up to me and places his hand to me cheek. “Promise me you’ll do the spell.” Those ocean blue orbs begs me. I nod, “After I take a shower. I promise.” He leans in and presses his lips to mine. His tongue brushes against my upper lip and I open to accept the entrance. I can still taste myself on him and start to get turned on again. I hear Earth let out a slight whimper at about the same time Water’s breath grows ragged. The sensation of the kiss and Water’s hand gripping my waist ignites a spark.

 

As much as I wanted this to go on, I had to break the kiss. “Omega, we need to go or we’ll never get another done.” Earth is just about panting as I blush hard. “Well hell…” Omega sighs. ”Jag älskar dig, Brown Eyes.” I press my forehead to his. “Siempre tienes mi corazón. Yo también te amo, Omega.” I give his shoulder a squeeze and he slowly removes his forehead from mine, turning to head for the door. Earth walks up and kisses my cheek. “Be alert, ok?” I nod, “I will.” and he too turns and follows Omega out the door.

 

“I’ll get your shower ready while you look for your book. Oh and if you haven’t seen it, check out your closet.” Water gives me a wink and heads for the bathroom. I roll my eyes and then think to myself, “I didn’t even see it but I was kinda busy. I follow him into the bedroom and as he heads for the bathroom that on my side of the room, I see double doors on Omega’s side. I open then and my jaw hit the floor. What was left of his room is now our closet and a reading nook by the windows. 

 

I see more books than clothes since we have uniforms to wear while we’re here. A few of our street clothes are hanging up. I walk up to a large dark wood wardrobe and open it and new street clothes are neatly folded...his side and my side. And mirrors on the inside for the doors. Water is leaning on the doorframe watching me. I turn and still have the shocked look on my face. “Who did all this? This is amazing!” I’m looking up at the 2 grand chandlers on the ceiling. “We all had something to do with it but Omega designed it for you.” I can’t stop beaming with happiness at this moment. Water walks up to my back and leans his head on my shoulder. 

 

“Thank you for this. I didn’t expect any of this.” Tears fell from my eyes again. I have so much love for this Santic bunch. Even in my head, it sounds strange but it’s true. They saved me from myself in my darkest time and I wouldn’t be where I am today if it wasn’t for them.

 

“No need for a thank you. Now, come on. Your shower is ready.” Water wraps his arms around me and gives me a hug. I lean my head against his. “Can you do me a favor?” My voice is a bit shaky from my emotions. “Anything you want.” he utters back. “No, not that.” I laugh. And I hear a slight disappointed grown. “Can you just sit in the bathroom with me. I really don’t want to be alone until I do the spell.” He nods in agreement and leads me to the bathroom. I walk in a shed me robe and he settles down on the floor on his stomach with his hands propping up his head. I step into the shower and suddenly the water streaming out is now wrapping around my body like some kind of waterworn, if you will. I look at Water who has a smile a miles wide on his face. “Ok, I hope you enjoy the show.” I wink at him. And he winks back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for short chapters. It doesn't seem that short when I start and stop. And this is just a few hours of her return. I promise it's going somewhere.


	11. In This Your Time Of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water uses his powers. Can she cast the spell in time? And will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: Smut ahead.

I close my eyes and let it take over. It’s a strange feeling but not scary strange...more like a pillow made of water. It cuddles me down into a seated position facing my protective Ghoul and starts to vibrate. Smoothing waves caress my body with a very slight tingling sensation. I open my eyes half way and see that Water is guiding the waves with left hand. His right is controlling an extension of a wave that is soapy with shampoo. What feels like hands on my head as wave is now washing my hair. I let out a soft moan and Water hums with my agreement.

 

I feel more suds throughout the rest of the large wave. And I let it wash over by breasts. Rolling and pinching my nippes as they respond to the stimulation. Fresh water rinses my hair then comes the conditioner. Letting it set, more soap “hands” smooth down my neck, my back, and arms. I feel very relaxed with this sensual shower and I hear my Ghoul moaning along with me. Feeling like I am being awfully selfish, I look at him. “Do you want to join me? I don’t mind.” Water is still laying on the floor with a very pleased look about him. “No, thanks. I find this quite enjoyable actually.” Offering me another wink.

 

The “hands” are now kneading my butt cheeks while the other set of “hands” roam down my stomach, and stops at my belly button. A small jet of water sprays me clean and then moves downward to my pelvic bone in small circular motions. The “hands” at my butt are enticing and I nod my head to my Ghoul. I feel “fingers” trail down my crack and they find my hole. My moaning is louder and uncontrollable now due to the anticipation. “Hands” in my front are now at my folds. The pressure of one finger is hovering right where my clit is and I feel like I’m going mad. “Te necesito, Agua.” I whimper. I feel the splendor of a finger now in my back hole. Fingers advanced into my folds, one finding my clit...the others join together and enter me as well. The waves are now have vigorous vibrations as they thrust in and out of me.

 

The almighty coil is tightening as I bite my bottom lip. I feel as though my soul will leave my body, just as the waves continue to piston their way in and out of me. Howls of pleasure escape from me as I feel my soul slip away...my coil finally breaks, bring me back to the now. My walls are contracting against pillows of water and I feel like I’m flying but going nowhere. Slowly, the pillows guide me to the bottom of the tub and I lie there as I come down from my high. Water crawls over a peers into the tub while I try to catch my breath. “I fear you may prune if we don’t get you out.” he laughs. A few minutes later he helps me out of the tub and I dry off and slip into my robe. “Are you relaxed?” he asks. “Yes, relaxed and refreshed. Thank you my Ghoul.” I smile at him and give him a tender kiss, letting my tongue tickle the top of his lip. I can feel him smiling and he breaks the kiss. “Go on and find the book you need. I’ll deal with the wet towels.” I turn to walk to the closet as I say, “Oh...alright.” with a pouty look on my face.

 

When I disappear from sight, Water backs into the bathroom and peers into the tub. There, at the bottom, is a hair dryer laying in the water. The cord slowing inching its way to the socket. Water grabs a towel and throws it over the cord which drops. After the water drains, he wraps the hair drier with the towel and places it in the trash. “Whoever you are, you will never take her from us.” he says to no one in the room.

 

Water comes into the closet and finds me in the nook. “How do you feel? Still doing good?” he asks sitting down across from me in the nook. I feel so much better right now. And...I found the book. But I can tell that the books were done some time ago. Water looks at me puzzled. “...all the books are arranged by category and alphabetical lined.” We both have a solemn look and it took a few minutes for someone to speak. “Did you find the spell yet?” he said while getting out his phone. “Yeah, and it’s an easy one so it shouldn’t backfi…” He looks at me again and shook his head “no”. I sigh, “I got all the stuff here already, so just let me prepare and get in the right headspace.” He nods and goes back to his phone.

 

After 20 minutes of meditation and I gather everything and start to cast the spell. Going over every inch of the chambers. When I’m finally done I sit back at the nook. This is becoming my favorite spot. Somehow they had set natural light lamps on the wall then covered them with stained glass. And the lights were on a 12 hour timer. The windows is what brought me to tears. I couldn’t believe they remembered. One was a picture of the Disney Descendants characters. I loved how the classics have a new world. And the evil villians are on an island plotting away. The other window is very special story...Bell is dancing with Beast. Omega would joke that that scene was us. 

  


 

Although I have never seen the “beast/demon” side of them. I’ve seen other Ghouls in their true form but not my Ghouls. And it wasn’t until today that I saw any hint of it from them. Then to have one that I didn’t know...in our room...touching me. A frightened shiver ran across my body. “What’s wrong?” Water was on alert. “Oh, I’m sorry...it’s just ...I was thinking of how and why it came in.” He scooted next to me and place his forehead to mine. “We’ll find him and beat his ass back to hell. Don’t worry, Brown Eyes.”

Just then we hear voices and the door to the chambers closes. I go to get up but Water stops me. “Stay here.” he commands. “Shit, it didn’t work.” Ran through my head as he leaves the closet. It takes a few seconds for me to realize that it was Earth and Omega. My body unstiffens again but I feel my heartbeat racing. I get up to find get my uniform. I’m just about dressed when Omega comes in. “I heard you had a bodyguard with you.” he smirks. I laugh as I turn around. “Water’s powers have gotten a hell over a lot stronger.” He walks up to me and holds me tight. “You did the spell after shower, right?” pressing his forehead to mine. “Si mi amor.” We start to slow dance to music in our minds. Omega kisses me with an urgency as his arms coil around me like a bear hug. I moan into his mouth and we stay like this until the music ends.

Earth pokes his head in the doorway. “Hey, we’re gonna go and get read for dinner. We’ll swing by so all of us can go together.” 

“Ok, remember what we just discussed.” Omega says back to him. I wave to Earth and blew him a kiss. He acts like it just knocks him back. I love these dorks so much. I turn to Omega and ask, “Did you find out anything?” He lets out a sigh before he answers but I could already tell what he was gonna say. “With all the changes they made and others coming for this weekend, it’s hard to pinpoint anything.But we’ll get whoever it is.” 

“Since you’re already dressed, guess I have to shower alone.” And he goes pouting into the bathroom. As he showers, I put on my makeup, fix my hair, and put my vail on. I really didn’t look forward to wearing this but for dinner, I guess I should look “official”. 

I’m sitting in the nook when Omega comes in to get his uniform and he is completely naked. I pretend to keep reading spells but I’m really watching his captivating body. My body responses also as I feel myself get wet. “I can tell you like what you see because I can smell you.” he chuckles. I walk over to him and give him a hug. Gently placing kisses on his neck. I was about to make my next move when the noise of knocking on the door snaps me back. “Well, so much for that.” I sigh.

I go to see who it is but then again I pretty much know who THEY are while Omega put on his clothes. I open the door and see 2 masked Ghouls standing there. “Stop. Masks off.” They hesitate a moment. “No one gets in here without me seeing faces. Now come on, off with them.” Hands start to remove masks and there are my other Ghouls. Good job, you remembered.” Earth said as he fixed his hair. “Do we have permission to enter?” “Yes, you both can enter.” I say and motion for them to come in. 

Omega comes into the living room adjusting his belt as the guys come in. “Did she remember?” he asks. “Yep, she did everything right.” and then he turns to me. “Oh, let me have your phone so I can put everyone’s number in it.” I reach into my purse and give it to him. When he’s done he hands it back to me. And they all put on their masks and we walk out the door and I make sure to lock it.

It almost seems like old times again, with a few glaring exceptions. I still for a glint of pain as I walk past Papa’s door. I keep expecting him to come out and start making sexual advances to us. As I stop at his door, I pray to the Dark Lord that it was a cruel joke and that Papa will be joining us. They guys comes back to where I stand. “Brown Eyes…” Earth says. “I know. It just hurt.” They all nod in agreement. And we finally move towards the stairs. 

As soon as our feet hit the pavement outside, we all feel a bit better. We run into a few running late sisters heading to the dining hall. And they start to fangirl over us. I don’t see why I’m getting so much attention but it does kinda feel good to know that the pain I went through was worth it. We stop to talk to them for a few minutes and then Omega reminds them that if Sister Imperator sees them late, they’ll be in her office first thing in the morning. They excuse themselves and make a run for it.

“It’s so good not to be under her thumb as much anymore.” laughs Water. “Well, speak for yourself. Technically, I still am.” I retort back while making sure my vail is secure with one curl lock on my left side showing. Something that shouldn’t be showing but I am who I am. We start to walk again...should to shoulder. Earth sees this and says, “Cue the badass music and slow motion walk.”

We don’t notice that above our heads, on the rooftop of the dorms, we’re being watched. Two red eyes glow as they follow our movements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image used in this chapter is a jigsaw puzzle and can be ordered here: https://jigsawpuzzlesforadults.com/disney-stained-art-jigsaw-puzzle/  
> No copyright intended. I do not own this image and do not make any money from the site or the puzzles.  
> I loved the image and feel that it suites Rosa and Omega's story.


	12. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time and someone isn't happy to see Rosa.

 

 I look through the window on the doors and feel myself freeze in place. “”Guys, there’s an awful lot of people in there tonight. I’m not sure I can go in there.” I say as I just want to shrink up and run. “Take a deep breath and just walk. Trust us, we know a few things about being nervous in front of people.” Earth give my shoulder a squeeze. I turn and look at my Ghouls and give them a nod, inhale, and open the doors.

 

 All heads turn towards us and I can feel my face turning red, then thunderous applause and some joyous howls coming from various Ghouls around the room. I spy two of my Sisters that were my besties while on tour and tear up. They are at a run to come me and give me a big hug as they slam into me. I talked to them a few days ago but they didn’t mention any of this to me. And another roar of cheers as everyone can see how happy I am to be back home. My Ghouls leave me to go mingle with everyone and I try to catch my breath as my Sisters finally peel themselves off of me. “We’ll let you say hi to everyone, then come sit with us. We want the scoop on you and Omega.” Winked  Marisol. “Girl, you got that smile on your face like the ‘ol days. That “Omega just fucked the shit outta me.” smile. Don’t ya deny it.” laughed Lalia. “You girls know me all too well.” and said as I hugged them again.

 

 It was a tiring forty-five minutes of “Hi’s and “look at you all grown up”. I didn’t realize so many people remembered me. And even some I wish I had forgotten about. Like Sister Snarky Ass, that just had to make some kind of nasty comment about me and Omega. “Looks like Omega still has a thing for you.” and she gave me the side eye. “Well, once you had me, you never go back to trash like you.” I had to shoot back. Her mouth dropped to the floor as I walked off. 

 

 I forgot how many Sisters, and some Brothers, had it out for me when I started seeing Omega. He was/is still the most sought after Ghoul to be with. There was some I didn’t mind sharing him with but that was up to him. Then there were others that just made my skin crawl if he even brushed up against them. And Snarky Ass is one of them. That was one chic that would cause some problems with me being back. My mind started to think that maybe she got one of the Ghouls to mess with me back in my chambers. Or it could be a jealous Ghoul that wanted Omega all for himself. 

 

 I scanned the room for him and it didn’t take long to find him. Aether was picking Omega’s brain about guitar techniques. I felt bad for Aether always being compared to Omega. In the project, Omega is the only one to serve under all 3 Papas. So I know that has to have extreme pressure on Aether but from what I seen on videos, he can most definitely hold his own and I’m proud of him for that. 

 

 My two Sisters of Sin were waving their arms to get my attention and their faces were all lit up. “What’s up my Ladies?” I ask as I finally make it over to them. “Ok now, spill it. Are you and Omega together again? And for good this time? Because I don’t think you both can handle a hard goodbye.” Marisol asked as she twirled a green curl that came out of her vail. Before I could answer Lalia chimed in with, “I hope you guys ARE back together because Snarky Ass was trying her damned best to get to him 5 minutes after he got here today. Imperator had to call her off by finding chores for her to do.” Well, that didn’t surprise me. She always had the hots for him since Era 2.

 

 “I’m not worried about that cunt, And if she tries anything, I’ll beat her ass like I did before. I’ll be happy to take any punishment Imperator hands out.” I steal some cold fries off of Lalia’s tray and shovel it into my mouth...just realizing that I haven’t eaten since this morning. “I can’t believe she didn’t say anything to Sister about that. Man, everyone knew about it and no one said anything.” Lalia shakes her head. “Probably because they all were afraid to be next.” laughed Marisol as she albow me. “He told me a few months after that it turned him on but scared him too and even THAT gave him a big ass boner.” I’m grinning as I tell them what he told me. Talking to them on video chat was one thing but nothing beats shooting the shit with your girls in person. 

 

 “So? Is it RoMeg again or what?” Mariso can’t contain herself. She’s a helpless romantic. “Yep, we still love each other and together again.” ” YES!!” Marisol puts her hand up and I High Five it with Lalia laugh snorting. Omega and Dewdrop walk over to us and joke about how the Clergy isn’t safe now that The Bad Girls are together plotting. Omega leans into my face moving his mask up a bit to give me a kiss. “Awww, cuteness overload!” squeal my girls and I laugh into his mouth breaking the kiss. I look at my watch, “Well shit. I gotta go. The Cardinal wants to speak to me.” I start to get up when Dew makes a comment. “Be careful with his shyness. He uses it to lure you in and then by the time you realized you’re fucked, he’s actully fucking you.” I look at him like a deer in headlights until he cracks up. “Naw, I’m joking... he’s cool.” Lalia gives him a slight slap on the chest. “You dork.”

 

 I shake my head and laugh at the fact that I almost fell for it. Turning to Omega, “Can you fill them in on the stuff happening and ask them to keep an eye out for anything?” “Yeah, I already filled in Dew but will let the clue in The Trench Sisters here.” The girls didn’t hear him because they were all into what Dew was saying to them. “Ok after I’m done with the meeting, I’ll come back to the chambers. Here’s the key.” I hand them to him and he gives me a concerned look. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” and I place a kiss on the cheek of his mask. “I love you, Brown Eyes.” he whispers to me. “Yo también te amo, Omega.” I can hear Dew making kissing noises behind us. I reach around him and give his nipple ring a tug for payback. “Oh, I like that. Do it again!” I just roll my eyes.

 

 I take a few steps and see Snarky Ass watching me. I stand there balling my fist up and hitting into my other hand. She lost all color in her face and runs out the door. I hear howls of laughter coming from the older Ghouls. “Way to go, Rosa!!” I recognized that voice belonging to Swiss. I turn towards his voice and he’s giving me two thumbs up. Era 4 were proving themselves as a rowdy bunch...much like we were. I’m starting to fall for them.

 

 I’m extra careful walking through the halls. Making sure that I have my knife with me in case of an attack… from demon/Ghoul, Brother, or Sister. Now that I know that some want me out of the way to get to Omega. After this meeting, I should discuss with him to see if he wants a protection spell. This is his first time back in a very long time as well. The admiration for him has grown over the years, this I know. Being back here and with him...Do I constantly have to be suspicious of almost everyone?

 

 All these thoughts are still twisting in my head by the time i get to Cardinal Copia’s office. I also thought that it was odd that the Cardinal would chose to have his office up here and not down on Level 4. I have never met him...he was either on tour or, from what I heard, in the Ministries library. Apparently, there are many sides to him. The flirty playful one on stage, the shy one, and the very awkward one when he’s around Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator. I wonder which one I will encounter tonight? 

 

 But I have only observed him through videos on youtube. And those strangely funny webisodes. Most of them are funny...but two of them hit a nerve with me.The reenactment of Papa’s death...and that bastard of an undertaker. I can’t bear to watch them. But they also leave me with questions. The type of questions that I don’t dare to ask...too much poking around can lead to a mysterious disappearance. I’ve witnessed that first hand.

 

 I now realize that I’m stalling and shaking. I muster all the strength I have to steady myself. I bring my fist up to knock and before I do, I hear “Come in, Seester.” from the other side of the door. I freeze for a moment and then grab the door handle and turn it. WIlling my feet to take steps into the room. My eyes adjust to the dim room. Only a few desk lamps are on. Finally, I spot the Cardinal. 


	13. Cardinal Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has waited a long time to meet Rosa. This could be life changing.

 

 The Cardinal was standing in front of his desk with his hands down and clasped together in front of him. Looking unholy regal in his black cassock. I felt so afraid because this is the first time I’ve met or even speak to him. I’ve always dealt with Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil. Although he’s not a Papa, it’s still nerve to meet the next head of the Church and also the newest lead to the Project.

 

 I slowly walk in and jumped a bit when the door closed on its own behind me. I curtsy to him as I as, “Your Unholy Eminence Cardinal Copia, it is an honor to meet you.” The Cardinal reaches out a gloved hand to me and I take it and kiss it.  “Aw, Sister...I was just meaning to shake your hand. This kiss isn’t necessary right now but...I’ll take it.” I bring myself out of the curtsy and find that we both are blushing. “I apologize, Your Eminence. I’ve been away from the Abbey for a long time and had forgotten how to greet you. I am very sorry.” He stammers a bit and shifts his eyes, avoiding eye contact with me. “Seester Rosa, I...I know I’m not what...umm…..you are used to.” My sadness is tugging at my heart right now but I bite the inside of my bottom lip a little to try to keep myself composed.  

 

 The Cardinal clears his throat and speaks again. “I’m...not formal in a private setting. I trust you are rested a bit, yes?” 

 

“Yes, and thank you so much for my chamber upgrade. It’s truly a thing of beauty that I extremely appreciate.”

 

“So, I take it that you and Omega ...are together again?” 

 

“Satan has blessed me with a very special Ghoul. And for that, I’m happy again.”

 

 Cardinal Copia has a bit of disappointment on his face but he motions for me to have a seat and as he walks back to his chair his face no longer shows it. I kinda shift my eyes quickly around the room. He had books EVERYWHERE. Bookshelves lining the walls are filled. It honestly looks like a library in here. 

 

 “Good...that’s good to hear. Parting ways while on tour can be ...umm… not a good thing.” 

 

 “Your Eminence, how did you know I was out there?” I point back towards the door.

 

“Yes, Satin has blessed me with foreseeing things.”

 

 I felt all the blood drain from me when he said this. And I let my jaw hang open, not knowing what to say next.

 

A few beats go by and then he says, “I kid, it’s a joke. I saw you shadow under the door.” He laughs and I can feel a blushing come on as I finally let his words wash over me and I start to laugh as well.

 

“I don’t know what’s been said about me. I’m wee bit awkward, yes? But I’m not unlike everyone else. I have a sense of humor, so I’m not so bad. I have 2 pet rats, so that means I love some company. And please, when it’s not a formal setting, please call me Copia.”

 

 As he said that, Copia 2 rats scramble up the desk, The both sit together and clamp. Copai reaches to open a drawer and comes up with some snacks for his pets. They both chew down the scrumptious treat, cleaning off every last crumb. They then wave to him, turning around to face me, and give me a wave too before the scramble back of his desk and disappear. I let out a small laugh at their little show.

 

“Lemon and Spice are their names. And have been known to cause a wee bit of mischief since we came to the Abbey. So, if they make a ruckus in your chambers, you can just shoo them out.”

 

“I will keep that in mind, Your Emi...I mean Copia.” I start to feel more at ease. But my guard is still up. All the rumours in how he came to be lead in the Project...no one confirming anything and that tasteless picture of him holding up a fake Papa III head. THAT really sit well with me.

 

 “But I will now explain why I wanted to speak with you.” he leans forward on and lays his arms on the desk. The light catch the Grucifix on one of the gloves and I’m just about transfixed on it. Never really understood the thing with the gloves. But I must admit, these black leather one are a major turn on. Copia begins to speak again snapping me out of my thoughts. 

 

 “We have been on tour for quite a while now. And my Ghouls… are getting kinda...restless. We’ve had Seeters with us before but they’ve been a little too…

Well, we suspended the Seeter services due to their wanting “fame”. We need someone who can be “professional” sort of speak. What I’m asking is, would you consider coming out on tour with us? I now know that you and Omega are together but I was praying to Lucifer that you would say yes. The Ghouls think so highly of you and they would do anything to...please you.”

 

 I sit there completely stunned. Utterly not what I was expecting. And what?? They think highly of me? Who would’ve told them anyth…. Water and Earth. Damn it! Just wait til I get my hands on those two. Now the offer is amazing. The band Ghouls now were only a year behind us. So I know how they are, what they like and don’t like…

 

 “If it would help you make the decision, they asked for you specifically. And I told them I would do my best to ask.” He gets up and adjusts his cassock, holding it up with one hand. Copia then goes down on his knees and crawls to me. In my head I’m thinking “This is COMPLETELY new to me.” I was picked the last time and now I’m being requested. And there’s Copia, on his knees in front of me with his mismatched eyes looking at me like a sad puppy.

 

“That would be spectacular. But, my touring days are over. I’m so sorry...I would love to do it but I’m not sure if I can handle tour life anymore.” Poor Copia looked like he was going to burst into tears. 

 

“And it’s not because of Omega. He knows these Ghouls and would have no problem with it.”

 

 Copia then lays his head in my lap. I reach up and stroke his chestnut brown hair. I didn’t he would take it this bad.

 

 “I was so looking forward to having you ...for the tour.” he sobs.

 

“I’ll make a list of Sisters who would be more appreciate for going out on the road. And when you all have a break and come home, then I’ll be more than happy to do my services for all of you.”

 

“Really?? Could you really make the list? I trust your judgement! Oh Seeter, you’ve made me a very happy man.”

 

“I’ll make the list tonight and have it for you in the morning. My services...just not this weekend. With so much going on…” Ok I kinda lied right there but I need to get to the bottom of what demon is doing this to me.

 

“ I understand about this weekend. And I’m sure that you and Omega...want to...well,” This poor man. How can he be sex on legs on stage and then so...embassingly awkward like this off stage.

 

“I can tell what you’re thinking. How can I be great on stage and then a childlike person that likes to ride his tricycle in the halls of the Abbey?”

 

I swear, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

 

“I can read your facial expressions, not your mind.” he smiles and stands up.

 

 I laugh as I get up. This meeting has been a range of emotions. I’m not sure if I can take it anymore. I’m hungry and if I don’t find something soon...I don’t want poor Copia seeing my Hangry side.

 

 “I must excuse myself, Copia. I didn’t get to eat much at dinner. But I’ll get on that list.”

 

“Thank you, Seeter Rosa. And also meant to tell you that I’m so proud of what you’ve accomplished. With your Degree and all your hard work with those special Little Ones.”

 

“Thank you so much, Copia. That really means a lot to me.”

 

 He brings his hands out for a hug and I couldn’t resist. Our bodies connect and he wraps his arms around me. He starts to rub my back in circular motions and with each rotation, his hand goes lower on my back. He breaths in the scent of my hair as his hand reaches below the small of my back. I pat him on the back as I say,”Well, looks like someone can’t wait for the weekend to end.” He releases me from his hold and he’s blushing...starting at his ears. “Sorry.” he whispers.

 

“Have a good night, Copia. See you in the morning.”

 

“Yes, see you then. Night-night, Seeter.” He raises in eyebrow at me.

 

 I walk out the door. And take a few steps away from the office so he doesn’t see my shadow again. Leaning against the wall...I need a few minutes to take in what had happened in there. Ok, I have 2 days to find out who is doing this to me before Copia has me for his own treat. My guard is still up. Was he disappointed that Omega & I are together, or that the protection spell is up?


	14. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega takes Rosa on a date. Things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Mild violence, and some smut. (well, that's a given. I wouldn't be me without some smut)

** Blood Lust**

 

 I push the doors open and step outside. The night air feels cool against my skin and it’s refreshing.The day heat just lingers a bit from the pavement. I know I shouldn’t but I take off my vail freeing my hair from it’s confinement. Running my fingers through my brown hair, I hum a tune to myself as I walk to the dorms. 

 

 I’m just about to reach the steps when I hear someone whistle at me. I turn to where the sound came from. I spot his form coming out of the shadows. Black boots, blue jeans, and a black Abba t-shirt ...Omega. His human form is utterly stunning. And I start to wonder what his demon form looks like. I love him for everything he is. But now after all this time, how do I even brooch the subject? I’m curious but unsure.

 

“You must be in some deep thoughts, Brown Eyes. I’ve been calling for you and you never reacted til I whistled. You gotta be careful, my Love.” He walks up and give me a hug. Pressing my body closer to his, he inhales the scent of my hair. “I just got you back and I don’t wanna lose you...ever.” 

 

 “You won’t lose me, You’re now stuck with me.” I whisper to him.

 

 “I wanna be stuck IN you right now.” he chuckles as he grabs my ass. 

 

 “Well, what are you waiting for? I’m sure Cardinal Copia would enjoy the show.” I look towards the building I’d just left and sure enough, I spy Copia at the window ...watching.

 

 “He’s gonna have to pound it out for now because this weekend you belong to me...and possibly Water and Earth if you want. Anyways, we’ve got things to do right now.”

 

 He wraps an arm around me and leads me back to where he was standing before. My breath hitches as I see what is also standing there. I start to cry happy tears because I never thought I’d see it again. His 2014 Indian Chief motorcycle with the V Twin motor. I remember the day he bought it. He couldn’t stop smiling because he was so proud of it. Of course, all the Sisters gathered around him when he brought it to the Abbey. Both Papa II and Papa III warned him about that. But he spent most of the day giving them all a ride around the Abbey. 

 

 

 At that time, I had a thing for Omega but kept it to myself. Well, my Girls knew also. I remember walking by and out of the corner of my eye, watching him polish that red paint on it. I wanted to ask him for a ride but didn’t. I just walked to my room and proceded to bang my head on the wall for not talking to him. It wasn’t until I got picked after Meliora dropped is when I had to face my shyness around him.

 

 “You kept Blood Lust!! Oh my Ghost, I can’t believe it’s here!” I squealed, jumping for joy. 

 

 “I know how much you loved riding on it. And since you didn’t get a chance to eat dinner, I’m taking you out on a date.” Omega produces my old helmet. Flat black open face with a skull with purple hair on the back. He gently puts it on me and fastens my chin strap.  And then I place my vail in a small saddle bag just below of where my seat is. Omega puts on his helmet, shiny black clear face shield with his Omega symbol on the back.

 

He gets on the bike first and turns it on. The sound of it is just how I remember it...badass. He steadies it and then hits the kickstand, nodding for me to get on. I hike up my dress and throw my leg around that beast...the bike and him.. Once I’m in place, the vibrations hit my darkened soul. Pressing against Omega’s body and wrapping my arms around him. His warmth and the pulses of the bike bring my body alive and I feel myself getting wet already.

 

 Off we go, heading towards the iron gates. He presses a button, the gates open and then closes behind us. The night air along with Omega’s scent takes hold of me and I feel incredible. Riding through the tunnel and the echo of this wonderful machine, I can feel his body smiling. 

 

 We get onto the highway and head to a little town nearby. I gently move a hand down to his crotch and take hold of it...rubbing it. Pressing myself closer to him, I can feel a growl rumble throughout his body. I wanted my hunger for food to wait. I just wanted him to take me. On the side of the highway, where anyone can see. My wetness is driving me wild. 

 

  We arrive at a pizza place in town. He parks the bike, throws the kickstand down, shuts the bike off, and removes his helmet. I can feel him panting and heartbeat is pulsating. I place small kisses down his back while gripping his firm strong forearms. Feeling his muscles flex sets me on fire. 

 

 He slowly moves to get of the bike and I reluctantly let him. He offers me his hand to join him and I take it. Pulling my dress down where it should be. Omega pulls me close to him and I can feel him tremble.

 

 “I see you still have your wicked ways. Fuck...I want to be in you so bad right now. I can smell your sweet wetness and it’s killing me not to lap it up”

 

 He pulls me in and kisses me with a hunger that can't be denied. But my stomach had to voice it’s opinion. After the third noise it made, Omega laughed into my mouth, thus breaking the kiss. “Let’s go eat before it attacks me.” he jokes. Leading me into the restaurant, he nods at a few male workers and one comes to take us to a booth. “Everything is all set and you food will be out very shortly. Sister Rosa, I’ve heard many good things about you. I hope you enjoy what we’ve prepared for you.” the younger man says. “Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. And good things...wow. I’m flattered.” I say to the man and blush a bit. I’m not used to all the compliments and attention. The man nods to Omega and then disappears into the kitchen. “Just who has been say what about me?” I raise an eyebrow at Omega and he simply says, “It’s whom not who.” and laughs.

 

 I roll my eyes at him and look around the room. It’s a medium size place and it’s almost packed. But then again, it is Friday night. I see a few other Brothers and Sisters here they’re all into what fun is going on at their table to even notice us. Music is a random mix of 90s pop with some of today's pop. At least some of it is good I thought to myself as the complete spanish version of Despacito starts to play.

 

 Two men walk over to us with our food and drinks. “There you are...a large Chicago Deep Dish for the lovely couple and a bottle of wine for the lady.” Omega laughs and says, “Remember I’m driving. And you look like you need it.” He thanks them and they skitter off back to the kitchen.

 

 “Teddy Bear, you remembered how much I love deep dish.” I pour myself some wine and sip it slowly as he serves me and then himself.

 

 “I just wish you’d forget that name.”

 

 “I only said it when we’re alone.” Putting my glass down and now attacking the pizza. A low delicious moan escapes me.

 

 “Safe some of those noises for me later.”

 

 “Why later? We can have some fun right now.” He gives my a questioning look after I say that.

 

 Leaning into his ear, “Since we’re sitting side-by-side, you can finger fuck me and no one would even notice.”

 

 He’s caught off guard and starts to cough.

 

 “Are you sure? If we get caught, we’re gonna be in some serious trouble.”

 

 “Scared of something?” I shot at him.

 

 He shifts his eyes around making sure no one is watching, then slowly drops his left hand to my right knee.I spread my legs open wide and wait for his next move. I take another bite of my pizza and he still is only at my thigh as I finish. I down my wine and place the glass on the table grab his hand and move it just inches from my folds. 

 

 He gasps, “No underwear.”

 

 “Well, what are you waiting for? Do it now.” I command as I pour another drink.

 

 Omega finally slips a finger into my folds and rubs on my clit, which is slick from riding on the bike. I close my eyes as I take another sip. He let out a whimper and I purr in gratification. He rolls and taps it and my body is tingling. I notice he’s holding his breath. 

 

“You’re gonna turn purple if you don’t breathing.” I whisper

 

 He starts to breathe again and I give him a bite of my pizza. Pulling the fork slowly from his lips. Omega’s ocean blue eyes are glossed over and I’m not sure if he can contain himself.

 

 “Fuck me with you finger.” I plead

 

 I scooch back a little to give him access. I take another bite and as soon as I did, he plunges into me. Ever so slowly pumping in and out. I purr again almost too loudly and I grab my wine to stifle my sound. 

 

 I cut him another piece and before I present it to him, I moan into his ear. “Take your finger out and lick it.” He gives me a smirk, “You’re such a bad influence on me. You know that, right?”

 

 “Are you complaining or is that a compliment?”

 

 “Most definitely a compliment, Evil Eyes.”

 

 A demon calling a human evil, I laugh at the irony of it all. He whimpers as I laugh because I’m squeezing around his finger. I almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

 

 “Take your finger out and lick it. You said when we got here that you wanted to lap it up. I want you to do it.”

 

 He looks around again, removes his finger from me and bring it up to his mouth. His tongue takes a long slow swipe and he hums. “Exquisite. I do believe that I'll go back for seconds.” He slides down and disappears under the table. Planting his face in my crotch. Flatting his tongue, he flicks at my clit while he slides two fingers inside of me. I can feel his thick ring touch me and it cools my skin, but not for very long. Thank the Dark Lord for long tablecloths. 

 

 I’m trying to play it cool and continue to eat another piece of pizza but I can’t seem to focus on chewing. The rhythm of his fingers and tongue are the same beat and my face starts to feel hot. I chew what I can and wash it down with another glass of wine. I’m shaking as I pour more into my glass and that damn coil is tightening. I shift my eyes to see if anyone notices anything strange. But no one is paying any attention to us. 

 

 Omega’s hot breath is making it unbearable for me. My toes start to twitch and then the coil snaps. I hold the glass to my cheek and screw my eyes shut while biting my bottom lip. My walls open and close around his fingers and it feels like time stood still. 

 

 He stayed in position until I came down from my high. I tapped his shoulder when I regained my composure. Then he carefully slides back into the booth, picks up a fork and shovels a big piece of pizza into his mouth. After he swallows the waiter comes over. “How was your dinner tonight? Everything is good?” Without missing a beat, Omega says, “Everything was mouth-watering succulent. Thank you for making tonight special.” The waiter smiles and nods his head before walking away. I take and cut the last piece and share it with my love as he gives me a wink. Bad influence my ass.

 

 I finish my last glass, which happens to be the last of the bottle also. We get up and head to the register. “Go ahead outside and put your helmet on while I take care of this.” He places a kiss on my forehead and then leans his to mine. “jag älskar dig.” his mind says. “Yo también te quiero.” I answer back.

 

  I walk to the motorcycle and as I’m about to place my helmet on, I hear a familiar voice. “I saw what you did. What both of you did. And the shit will hit the fan when I tell Imperator.” There she stood, Snarky Ass. “Listen, why can’t you get it through that nasty head of yours. Omega is with me again and there’s nothing you can do about it. We are off campus and what we do and how we do it is none of anyone's damn business. You wanna tell Imperator something? Tell her this.” I haul off and punch her square on the nose. It made her take a few steps back but I step up to her and punch her again for good measure. It makes her stumble back again.

 

“If Omega wanted you, he’d let you know it. Now, how much longer are you gonna play this childish game of yours? I’m done with you. Get the fuck outta my face.” 

 

 She turns and runs down the block until I can’t see her anymore.I turn to put on my helmet and Omega is standing there with a bewildered look. I take a deep breath in. “Whatever happens, I got it. She chose me and I had to answer back. I’m sorry. I know you’re not happy with me about this but you know how I get.”

 

 He takes my hand and checks to see if I hurt myself. Kisses it and says, “Fuck...that was so hot. I did tell you before that turned me on, right?”

 

 “You’re not mad.”

 

 “Hell no. I told her time and time again I wasn’t interested. Now she’s back to causing problems again cuz you’re back and we’re back. I don’t think she’ll go to Imperator. Then she’ll have to explain all of her shit, so don’t worry about it. Ok?”

 

 “Oh trust me, I’m not the least bit worried about her. I’m just sick of her fuckin shit.”

 

“Potty mouth, much? I like it.” he laughs

 

 We take a moment to hug. I love cuddling with my Teddy Bear. And his scent is truly intoxicating. The warmth of his body pressing against mine is making me feel things again. And the thought of the bike again. We break the hug, put our helmets on, and finally get on Blood Lust. He starts it and it roars to life and so do my lady parts. 

 

 We ride back with the night air flowing through us. I, again, have one arm around him and one hand on his package. We’re almost in the middle of the tunnel when I motion to him to pull over. He slows and stops turning his head to me. I get off and take off my helmet. He hit the kickstand and takes his off as well. 

 

 “What’s the matter?”

 

 “Nothing. I need you to sit in my place.”

 

 “You wanna drive it?”

 

 “Just move to my seat.”

 

 He moves back and I get on facing him. Omega’s light finally comes on and he grins at me.

 

 “What if someone comes.”

 

 “Someone will cum alright.”

 

 I leaned up and he meets me halfway as out lips touch. His tongue takes long swipes on my lips and I let him gain entry. Our tongues softly dance together as his hand threads through my hair and holds my head. While his other hand caresses my cheek. I gently rub small circles on his thighs, carefully inching up. The kiss becomes more aggressive as I being to give his tongue an blowjob. He growls is approval as I  massage his balls through his pants.

 

 He breaks the kiss to catch his breath. We both have that desire in our eyes. I can’t seem to get his pants undone fast enough but finally hit the jackpot. He left up a bit so I can get them down enough and his beautiful smooth cock is leaking. I gently press my tongue to his slit and lick that sweet pre-cum. Pulling away a little so he can see it string from his cock to my tongue. Omega growls in appreciation of the site before him. 

 

 I take the head into my mouth and flick him as he continues to watch me. Our eyes are locked on to each other as I take him further into my open mouth. He lets out a gasp as he sees me take him completely without gagging as I wrap my lips around his thick tasty meat. Up and down...around and around, going as slowly as I can and humming all the while. I feel his pulse in his veins. His thighs are trembling as I rub gently on his balls.

 

 “Fuck...you look so gorgous, Rosa.” he pants out. And I wink at him.

 

 My head just bobs and weaves and he’s in utter pleasure. The more I take him all down to the root, the more he moans. He’s sexy sounds echo throughout the tunnel and only spurs me on. His eyes change to vertical slits and I my clit starts to throb at this. 

 

 “Rosa ...I'm gonna cum!”

 

 I don’t let up on eating him. I am to the point where I want it all. He lets out a loud growl as he cums into my mouth. I can’t seem to swallow it fast enough and his seed spills from the corners of my mouth. I slowly pump my mouth on him and let him ride out his orgasm. 

 

 Omega is finally down and he rubs my back to let me know I can release him. He places his forehead to mine and hums in contentment with his eyes closed. When he opens them, they’re back to human form. After a few minutes in silence, he speaks up.

 

 “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to….it’s getting harder to control being with you again.”

 

 “Hey, look at me. It’s ok. I know you can’t keep it up all the time.” I pause then speak again.

 

 “I ...um, I’m kinda gettin... used to it, just slightly. I love you...all of you. Never doubt that. My human mind just needs to work through it.”

 

 Omega nods his head in agreement and we sit together like this on Blood Lust, just holding each other. 

 

 

 


	15. The Return

**Chapter 15: The Return**

 

 We hold each until we couldn’t feel our limbs anymore. “We should get going before someone comes through.” Omega says to me. I agree and we move back onto our spots on the bike. After our helmets are secured, I wrap my arms him and give him two small taps to let him know that I‘m ready. He turns the key, hits a button, and Blood Lust roars to life again.

 

 The ride through the tunnel was a bit sad for me. Knowing that we’ll be at the Abbey soon. Not that I didn’t want to be there but I just wanted more time out. To really be out with no restrictions with Omega. But with the celebration dinner and have the luchon wit the Sisters tomorrow, guess it would be pretty bad if the guest of honor wasn’t there for it.

 

 As we neared the end of the tunnel, I feel a strange presence. Omega slows down and yells, “There it is! Hold on!” I tighten my grip and he guns the motor. We’re about to play Chicken with this demon. As we get closer to it, it seems to get larger in size. But I knew it was just in my mind. We get about 25 feet from it when Omega pushed the bike even harder and swivels around it. It’s claws just catch my arm a bit and I feel the sting of some cuts. 

 

 Omega pushes the button for the gates to open and we fly though as the gates state to close behind us. Pulling up to the dorms, “Run to the chambers and stay there.” he yells to me as I hurry to get off the bike. I turn to see that it has already came through the gates. Omega takes off to try to lure it away but it doesn’t follow him. 

 

 I remembered a shielding spell and I repeat the words over and over until it finally works. The demon is getting angry as it can’t reach me. It circles around me trying it’s best to take a swipe at me but only get slightly stung by the shield. Normally when it’s up, if someone were to take a strike, it would be like getting zapped by an electric fence. 

 

 Standing directly in front of me, it’s tail is flicking back and forth and it’s snapping it’s sharp teeth at me. Red eyes burning bright. I’m not sure how much longer I can hold up the shield when I hear Omega’s voice in my head. “Keep your eyes closed. Whatever you hear, don’t open them til I tell you to.” 

 

 I turn my head and see a shadow racing towards us. But it’s in the form of another demon. I realize that it’s Omega and I do what he told me. I have mixed emotions because I don’t want him to fight this alone. But I’m not ready to see him. Especially in evil mode. I shake uncontrollably as I hear the screeching and howling sounds. Tears streaming from my face as I can only imagine the site. 

 

 My strength is weakened and the shield flickers a bit before it vanishes. I fall to my knees and pray to the Dark Lord...the demon can have me. Just please don’t let anything happen to Omega. The left side of my body hits the gravel and the fighting sounds fade out.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 I hear some voices talking back and forth but they sound like they’re in a barrel. Something is taken off my forehead and replaced by something cool and wet. The sound of a few knocks on a door and more voices. I’m so weak that I can’t even open my eyes. I muster any force I have left to say something. “Omega” was all that came out as I felt my own tear fall. Then blackness

 

 I dream of a carousel in motion. I walk up to the fence to wait my turn and it slowly comes to a stop. The gate opens automatically and I step on but I am completely alone. No other riders and no one to operate it. I chose a blue horse and lift myself up but I seem to be going in slow motion. Once I am in the saddle a panda bear appears. Dressed in a red suit, it approaches me and tells me that everything is alright. To just relax. Then it disappears and the carousel starts to move.

 

 The music is not as loud now...more faint. As it makes the 3rd pass around the demon is standing there waiting for me. I start to panic and try a spell but it doesn’t work. The carousel starts to slow down. I hear a voice telling me to run and I do. Fog rushes in and I’m not sure which way to go. I look back and that demon is tracking me. The panda appears again and I run to it. It pulls me into a hug, then I hear a voice telling me to wake up. The urgency in the voice sounds dire. 

 

 I pull myself out and my eyes shot open. I’m in a room with a lot of books. This is not my chambers and I start to panic. Cardinal Copia rushes to my side and kneels down. “You’re alright. Calm your breathing slowly. You’re with me.” I focus in on his face. He brushed his gloved hand across my cheek. “No need to cry. You are safe here in my office.”  I didn’t realize that I had been crying in my sleep. 

 

 Pulling my eyes off of the Cardinal to look around the room, I focus and see Swiss, Water, Dew, and Earth. “Where’s Omega?” I asked faintly. Swiss speak up. “He’s ok. He’s in the infirmary getting stitches. A few cuts but he’s fine.”  My heart feels a little better but still hurts that he’s injured. 

 

 “How did I get here? I passed out from my energy being drained.”

 

  “Lemon and Spice saw what happened and came to me. And I summoned the Ghouls to help.” Just then, those two run up on Copia’s shoulders, sniffs the air, and wave to me.

 

 “Thank you so very much. When you come to my chambers, I promise, I will always have a snack for you.” Finally getting my voice back and both of them clapped and scurried off. 

 

 I slowly sat up, feeling awkward that they were all looking at me. 

 

 “What happened to the demon? Did you catch it?” 

 

 Dew steps forward. “We tried to. After we drew him away from Omega, he went to charge at us but took flight. Earth went after him but lost him.”

 

 Earth comes to me and takes my hand. “I’m sorry… One minute he’s in my sights and the next ...gone.” 

 

 I nod my head and gave his and a squeeze to let him know that it’s alright. 

 

“I will give the order for extra security in the morning.” Copia writes something down at his desk.

 

 “Please...Please don’t let Sister Imperator or Papa Nihil know about this. You know how they’ll get.” I beg.

 

 “Yes, it is best that they don’t know.” Copia sighs. “And I won’t tell them how you punched Sister Bler...twice.” Copia smirks at me.

 

 “And I missed it? How come I miss the good stuff?” Water chimes in.

 

  I giggle at Water. He loves seeing me get fired up. After Omega told him what a turn on it was, Water now wants to see for himself. 

 

 “I guess I should get back to my chambers. Thank you Copia and Ghouls. I guess I need to brush up on energy spells as well.” 

 

 “No need to thank us, Sister Rosa. We’re here for you.” Copia has a twinkle in his one green eye. He turns his attention to Swiss. 

 

“Please make sure she gets back safely, yes?”

 

 “With four bodygaurds, she’s in good hands, Copia.” Dew says.

 

 I stand up and Swiss comes to me, picks me up, and cradles me.

 

 “I can walk ya know. There’s no need for this.”

 

 “I’m carrying you so don’t argue. Besides, it gives me practise for when we have our time.” He gives me such a dirty grin.

 

“Goodnight, Sister.” Copia says as he gives me a thumbs up.

 

“Goodnight to you, Copia.” I shake my head.

 

As I’m being carried out, Swiss start to sing, “To the sound of the Monstrous Clock…”

 


	16. Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa has bodygaurds, like it or not.  
>  𝛀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part where Rosa hears a lullaby.  
> This is what she hears:  
> https://youtu.be/ipCIlaij39E
> 
> Highlight, right-click, and open in a new tab.

**Chapter 16: Panda**

 

 

 This was quite a scene as we left the building to walk to the dorms. Water and Dew walking side by side, then there’s Swiss carrying me, and Earth being the lookout from behind. The night air felt colder than before and I shivered. That’s when I noticed the bandage on my arm. Remembering that’s where the demon got me. I looked down and touched it.

 

 “I used some herbs to help it heal faster.” Earth called from behind me. ‘ 

 

 “Thanks Earth. Did anyone get a good look at him? Recognize him?” I asked

 

 “Not a really good look. Something seems off. But with this weekend, we’re dealing with other regions of the Ministries coming in. But what we can’t figure out is why he’s coming after you?” I heard Water from the front.

 

 “Yeah, ok, say if some other Ministry is jealous over the Ghost Project, then why don’t they come after us? Why a Sister? Rosa, did you work with any offsprings of fellow demons?”

 

 “All the kiddos were human. 100%. I didn’t make it known that I was a part of this, out of fear of being rejected to work and study. Never once did it this come into therapy for those marvelous kids. No spells...no promises to Our Dark Lord for their progress. The strength of their human spirits is what caused their progress. Oh guys, wish you could’ve seen it. Kids that were deemed “unteachable”... were able to talk, in some, nonverbals can write their needs. It was incredible.” Happy tears flowed as I recalled my patients. 

 

 “Well, it helped to have a therapist that had the faith in them. You’re a badass chick with a heart of gold.” Dew turned and gave me a wink.

 

 “Faith Is Mine!” I rallied as we reach the doors of the dorms.   

 

 We walk into the dorms and it’s somewhat quite. Only thing that is audible is someone on the first floor is playing a song from Motionless in White. It grows fainter as we descend the stairs. Getting to the third level and still being carried...poor Swiss must be getting tired of lugging me around. As Dew and Water stand guard, I unlock the door and we all walk in. I am finally placed on the couch as the others check out the chambers. 

 

“Guys really, I should be fine. I placed a protection spell here. I’m fine.” I told them all.

 

 “Copia did the same in his office. That’s why he kept saying you were safe there.” Dew said as he came back into the living room.

 

 “Omega isn’t back yet so we’ll stay here until he does.” Earth sits down on the couch with me and Dew on my other side. 

 

 I reach for the pad of paper on the table behind the couch. I might as well get started on the list for Copia. I’m not going to get any rest until Omega is back. I’m so worried about how badly he got hurt and the guilt pings at my heart. If it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t be in the infirmary, and all the Ghouls would be safe and sound in their own beds sleeping by now. I glanced up through my bangs and see their tired faces. Maybe I should call Imperator in the morning and call everything off. If I leave, the demon would follow and I’ll just deal with it on my own. I’m not helpless. I’ll take a few of my spell books.

 

 “Stop that. You’re not leaving.” Swiss warned.

 

 “Stop reading my mind, Swiss.”

 

 “You’re not gonna deal with this alone. No matter how badass you are, this is something that requires family. He came to our home and attacked two of our own so now he’s due a beat down.” Dew had to put in his opinion.

 

 “Besides that, Omega just got you back. Think about how he would feel if you took off. Leaving for your education is one thing but leaving like this will crush him.” said Earth.

 

 “Yes it would.” Omega’s voice boomed through the room.

 

 I spring up and run to him. Smashing my body to his and give him a loving hug. When I pull away, I see that his human face has some bruises but his cuts are only slightly noticeable. I touch his face so delicately and the guilt on my face...I can’t hide. 

 

 “I told you before, I’m not losing you again. You’re staying home with your family and we’ll get this mutherfucker. All of us...together.” Omega took my hands from his face and place them on his chest. 

 

 I nod my head and understand that they really mean it. I can’t leave them. These dorks have really become my family. Even after being away for so long, our bond is still stronger than ever. Even with the younger ones. They circle around me and make sure I felt their love.

 

 “Ok, if we’re gonna be this thing, we’re gonna need some rest. You guys can go ahead back to your chambers and we’ll pick this back up after breakfast.” I knew that they needed the rest. I don’t think my mind can function any longer. It’s been one hell of a day being back. 

 

 “Well I’m staying.” Swiss announced. I turn to him and huff outloud.

 

 “By orders of Cardinal Copia. He wants you safe.” he added.

 

 “Alright, alright...you get the couch. The rest of yous.... I love you Ghouls. Now get out.” I hug and shove them out the door. They all grab their masks and reluctantly head out the door. After they leave, I make sure that Swiss has a blanket and is cosy. He assures me that as long as the PS4 is hooked up, he’ll be fine.

 

 Walking into the bedroom, Omega is already waiting for me. I strip off my clothes and scooch into bed. He cuddles me and lets out a pleased hum. I drift off to the sound of his heart beating.

 

 In my head I can hear a faint lullaby. Something about it seems wrong. I get up and put my robe on. I walk out but instead of walking into the living room, I’m somehow outside in a forest. The moon is bright but there’s fog everywhere. I hear footsteps that aren’t my own. As they come down and hit the ground, the earth starts to shake. I can hear breathing that isn’t human. Seeing something move out of the corner of my eye, I try to focus on it. It’s coming closer. That’s when I see it’s the demon and everything behind it is getting destroyed.

 

 I’m running as fast as I can but I’m all turned around and can’t find the dorms. It’s hissing and snarling at me from behind and it’s starting to catch up to me. I repeat the protection spell and it doesn’t work. I try the shield spell and that doesn’t work either. Trying my lighting spell, it only produces a small bolt...not enough to stop it. A tear falls from my eye out of frustration. The panda’s voice comes in clear in my mind. “Come towards my voice. Pull yourself out.” I hear him saying it again. I sit straight up in the bed with Omega still sleeping. His glamour had dropped a bit and I see his tail poking out of the covers. Grayish in color, not covered in fur… more like skin but not the same texture as my skin. With a spade shape at the tip. I focus on slowing my breathing so that way I don’t wake him up. As much as I love him, and I really do with every fiber of my being. I just can’t handle seeing his tail...not after that dream. 

 

 I look at the clock and blue LED lights display 4:39 am. I feel as though I had just went to sleep but I’ve been asleep since 11:17pm. I reach for my clothes and slip them on. I can hear Swiss playing Skyrum, so I join him in the living room. He looks up from the screen with a puzzled look on his face. “I forgot to finish the list for Copia.” Not really wanting to get into why I was really awake.

 

 “Yeah, what’s up with this business of not going on tour with us?” 

 

 “Tour life isn’t for me anymore. Getting to old for being cramped up on a bus.”

 

 “Well I put stars for my picks for the tour. You got a good eye for what I like.” he laughs.

 

 “There’s 20 but now I’m starting to rethink a few.” I edit my list and got it down to 13.

 

 “Ok, what do you think of it now?” I hand him the paper.

 

 “Awww, you took out two I really liked.”

 

 “I didn’t think they’d be a good fit. It’s best if they stay here at the Abbey.” Swiss pouts as I finalize the list. I put on my jacket and shoes.

 

 “And where do you think you’re going?”

 

 “I’m just gonna tape this to Copia’s door. Not sure how I’ll feel in a few hours, so I want him to have it now.”

 

 He grabs his mask and puts it on. I roll my eyes at him as we step into the hallway. Stepping outside, everything is quiet except for the crickets and bullfrogs. I look up at Copia’s office and the light is on. 

 

 “Is he still working?” I inquired.

 

 “Most likely. Imperator piles on paperwork for him since Papa Nihil can’t see very well. Everything from tour expenses, running the church, and corresponding with other Ministries. Cardinal does all the work and Sister Imperator gets the glory. Still dangling the fact that “he needs to earn his face paint”. But you didn’t hear that from me.” he said in a hushed tone. 

 

 “Poor Cardinal…” I shook my head. Thinking about all the times she would make some Sister Of Sin life hard with “busy work”, all the while she strolls the campus with Papa Nihil. 

 

 We get to the Cardinal door and I can hear him shuffling around in the room. I knock four times. “Come in Sister Rosa.” I open the and pop my head in. “Ok, I get that you can see the shadow under the door. But how did you know it was me?” 

 

 “Rosa, Swiss, come on in. You’ll find what I have to say will interesting.” We walk in and have a seat in the two chairs that are in front of his desk. 

 

 “I was just gonna drop off the list for the tour.” I hand him the list and he eyes it.

 

 “The starred names are Swiss’ picks’.” I added

 

 “Yes, some very good choices. We’ll begin the process about 3 weeks before the tour.” 

 

 He places the paper in a black binder with white letters that reads, “Ghost Project Tour”

 

 Shifting in his seat, he looks me dead in the eyes.

 

 “Rosa, you have had very little rest tonight, yes?”

 

 I nod my head yes.

 

 “The demon...you dreamt of him tonight, yes?”

 

 I am completely floored. I can’t speak...just nod my head yes.

 

 And earlier as well? When you passed out? You on a carousel, yes?”

 

 Finally I was able to speak but it came out as a whisper, “Yes, Copia.” 

 “I was there as well. But not looking like myself...a panda.”

 

 My heart was pounding out of my chest. How could this be? I didn’t say anything to anyone about it.

 

 Cardinal Copia continued, “I have been giving a gift. But can only do it with people that I’m connected to. Since I’ve only met you yesterday, there must be some explanation as to why there’s a connection for us.”

 

 “Maybe because you helped with my chamber upgrade? Th...that’s the only thing I can think of.” I whisper again

 

 “I don’t know… but we’ll ponder this at a later time. This demon….he’s been getting to you through the protection spell...as you sleep. I’ve been doing some research.” He hands me a book and I read through the few highlighted areas. I re-read them again to make sure it sinks in.

 

 “So, he’s some sort of incubus?”

 

 “In a way, but he doesn’t want to seduce you. He wants to kill you. Think… um...how you say… Freddy Krueger-ish, yes?”

 

 This is something I can’t wrap my head around. I now have a demon boogeyman, for real? I reach up and give myself the biggest pinch. “Fuck” I utter out...yes, I’m awake alright. The Cardinal winces and gives me a sympathetic look.

 

 Swiss just sits quietly and takes this all in. I’m sure he’s thinking that I should’ve never come home after all.

 

“I will do everything in my power to lead you out of your dreams if he attacks again. I...I’m afraid this is something I’ve never come across. But I’ll do more research.”

 

“We will do more research.” Assuring the Cardinal that I can hold my own. This thing isn’t gonna turn me into a “damsel in distress”. It’s coming for me and I’m now gunning for it. And we spent the next few hours pouring over legends, lours, and spells. 


	17. Book Worms and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the past and doing the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating last week. Our daughter's echocardiogram indicated that another procedure needs to be done within the next month or so. And had to wait on pins & needles to hear from Vandy's Children's Hospital. So naturally, I couldn't get in the right mindframe to write. This is what Congenital Heart Defect parents live with.  
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think about the story so far. Hard to gauge if it's going well without feedback.  
> Thanks for understanding.  
> 𝛀's Chica

 The three of us pour over books upon books until we hear the bells chiming to indicate breakfast time. At this point I wasn’t hungry, I just wasn’t to read more books. But we still weren’t any closer to finding out who this was or why it was coming for me. From what we gathered, it was a rare demon. Only two have been documented, with one being from the 1600’s. Most recent demon was back in 1903. 

 

 We looked for correlations to dates, places, and names but nothing seems to fit. Copia smooths his hair back and I let out a yawn. Words are starting to blur on the pages to me now. Swiss is laying on the floor, with one hand propping his head up and the other has a death grip on my leg. Throughout the few hours we were in here reading, he would pet my leg ever so calmingly. 

 

 “I need to get back to Omega before he wakes up and sees that I’m not there.” I rub my eyes trying to shake the tiredness from me.

 

 “Are you gonna try to nap a little? You got the luncheon with the Sisters today, yes?”Copial asks

 

 “No, I’ve got to work on my speech for that. Swiss, I can walk back by myself.”

 

 He starts to protest but I hold my hand.

 

 “Talk to the hand, Dude. I’m out.”

 

 “Rosa, you should really rest. I can watch over you.” Copia has such sadness in his alluring mismatched eyes. I can’t ask him to protect me...he has this entire unholy church to run. I just simply nod my head in agreeance. Knowing that I can’t be selfish and expect him to be at my beck and call. And the same goes for the Ghouls too. 

 

 “Oh, I forgot to give you this yesterday.” Copia walks over to the bookcase left of his window and pulls out an envelope. He places it in my hands and as I look down, I spot the purple wax and the stamp in it that reads, “PIII”. I start to well up with tears and I can’t contain them.

 

 “He left very strict instructions for his next predecessor to make sure you got this.” Copia’s voice was soft like a vocal hug. 

 

 “Thank you, Copia.” was all I could manage to squeak out. He brings up a gloved hand and caresses my cheek. “Know this in the heart of uncertainty, Papa loved you so much, Rosa.” Copia then motions to Swiss and hands me off.

 

 “Make sure she gets some rest. Even if you have to tell Omega to… fuck her into a coma.” My head swings around in shock and I can feel my face blush severely.

 

 “Yes, Sir. And if he can’t do it, I’m willing to help out.” Swiss adds.

 

 I laugh through tears and unexpectedly snort. 

 

 “Hmmm, can’t wait to hear what other noises I can make you do.” Swiss turns to Copia and wags his brows.

 

 I hear Copia chuckle and under his breath he utters, “Yes...me too.” I don’t think he meant for me to hear him so I just act like I didn’t. I don’t want to embarrass him. So I just walk out with Swiss closing the door and following me. Even though I told him that I was fine by myself. I had survived on my own before...at school and before I came to the church. I don’t like feeling helpless...it’s just not how I’m built. Before I could say anything, Swiss turns to me.

 

 “Idea just struck. Ok how about this… You take a nap at breakfast and I’ll fill in everyone about what we found out. Omega can bring you up a tray and then you can work on your speech.” 

 

 That did sound appealing. I just wasn’t up to facing everyone. Era 3 and 4...we are close since they were a grade behind us and also band Ghouls. But then again, Omega fucking me into a coma sounded even better. But I don’t think after last night that he would be up to the task.

 

 “Come on...I hear you thinking about it.” he joked.

 

 “Dude, what did I say about reading my mind?.” I sighed. “Ok, I’ll agree. But only if you agree not to get everyone all panicky. And don’t tell Copia. That poor man… running the church and now having to deal with me and whatever problems I bring.” The guilt hits my heart. 

 

 “Fine but I won’t be the one to tell Copia. Those two will.” He points down and I follow the direction of his finger. Lemon and Spice...both were following and heard what I said. They both sat up on the hind legs and I could swear they were laughing. Then they scampered off in the direction of Copia’s office.

 

 “Hey wait!! There be extra snacks for you if you don’t tell him!” I yelled.

 

 They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. It looks like they’re having a discussion. Then in a flash they bolt for the building we just left.

 

 “Well shit.” I rub my temples

 

 “Let’s get you into bed, Brown Eyes.” He paused for a moment and spoke again.

 

 “Is it ok for us to call you that? I mean, I know that your crew calls you that but… Am I stepping over the line?” The look of concern shows through is mask. 

 

 I stop walking and turn towards him. Cupping his masked face in the hands. I’m truly touched by his show of respect. Not only for me but for my Ghouls as well. I know it wasn’t easy for them to come into the Ghost Project. So many accusations after the announcement. 

 

 “You can call me Brown Eyes or whatever you see fit for my nickname. But I’d prefer my family to call me Brown Eyes.” I give him a wink.

 

 I can see his lips turn into a smile that made his eye crinkle in the corners. He places his masked forehead to mine and I can hear him pur. I feel so special in this moment. So precious and intimate for us to share. We stay like this for several minutes, we only break away as we hear whispers from Sisters and Brothers of Sin. We walk into the dorms with his arm wrapped around my waist.

 

 As we pass by Papa’s door, I clutch the envelope tighter, I want to read it now but I know I must get some sleep if I’m going to beat this demon. Swiss opens the door for me and we walk in to see Omega already showered and dressed for breakfast. The bruises and cuts are gone for his beautiful face. I go to him and he gives me the biggest bear hug. The warmth of his body feels amazing against me, like a down comforter on a cold night. 

 

 “Sorry mate, I stole your lady and now she’s mine.” Swiss chimes.

 

 Omega chuckles and grabs two wooden spoons from the kitchen.

 “I, Omega, challenge you, Swiss, to a dual for the love of Brown Eyes. Do you accept the challenge?” 

 

 “It will be an honor to defeat you in the dual. For the prize is worth far more than jewels and gold.”

 

 Omega takes my hand and kisses it as Swiss does the same to my other hand. I’m laughing and blushing as Omega presents his opponent with a spoon. They stand at attention and salute each other and then start their battle.   

 

 I can’t help but to snort laugh at the scene before me. These Ghouls have lost their minds. Not only that, I don’t know who to cheer for. Omega gets in a few good pokes but Swiss blocks them, turns around with a flourish and whacks Omega in the ass with the spoon. Omega lets out a moan that heat down to my lady parts and I let out a sigh.

 

 “Been wantin to smack that ass for a long time. But with my hand not a spoon.” Swiss admits.

 

 “If you want it, come get it, Boy.” Omega retorts.

 

 The gears in my mind are hitting overdrive. Thought that are running is making it hard for me to breath. What did I get myself into with these Ghouls?


	18. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa didn't expect that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might need the translator for a small portion. I hope it comes out right. If it doesn't, blame google translator.

~~~~

Both Ghouls go in for a strike at the same time, spoons wedge in arm pits as it appears to be fatal for both of them. Swiss and Omega make coughing gurgling noises and they both stumble around before they fall to the floor. I run to both and hold their hands as I play sob.  

 

 “My Darling Ghouls, it mustn't end this way. I shall give you the Kiss Of Life to bring you both back. May the warmth of my kiss bring you back to me.” 

 

 I lean over Omega’s “lifeless” body and inch my face close to his. Our faces are only a few centimeters away from each other, I then bring out my tongue and sensually lick at his lips. I can feel the corners of his mouth quiver. He opens his mouth to grant me entry. Our tongues circle one another, vying for domination. He lets out a moan and I drink it down. He moves his hand to my cheek and caresses it.

 

 I hear Swiss let out a whimper. I open my eyes just slightly to see his mask has turned facing me and Omega. Even though he was supposed to be “dead”, I can see his chest rising and falling more rapidly than normal. I try to pull away but Omega doesn’t want to let go. We finally break free from each other and he lets out a moan.

 

 “I must go to him before he expires.” I look at Swiss and his eyes are closed.

 

 I crawl a few feet and move his head straight, leaning and so lightly press my lips to his. His breath is rapid again and he brings out his tongue out to taste my kiss. It seductively dances with mine. I hear Omega coming towards me and then I feel him grinding his crotch on my ass. He grips my hips with his nails digging into me as Swiss brings a hand to my crotch. His tantalizing touch setting me on fire.

 

 Even though we all have our clothes on, I can feel myself reaching my high. I can feel Omega’s hard cock pressing on me. There is no doubt that if it wasn’t for this thin layer of clothing, he would be impaling me right now. He always loved watching me with someone else. Voyeurism is one of his biggest kinks and he loved sharing me with band Ghouls.   

 

 Swiss let out another whimper as I start to rub on the bulge that had formed in his pants. I will thank Copia later for the new masks that exposes the Ghouls mouths. They have always been so talented with them. It would be such a shame to keep those hidden away. But then again, I did have a lot of fun with the Era III pointy chins. 

 

 Omega is able to get a hand inside my pants and part my folds. He hums his approval of my wetness.

 

 “Swiss, you gotta feel how wet she is. She’s a sloppy mess.”

 

 Swiss snakes his hand inside and now I have two Ghoul hands roaming around. Omega plunges two fingers into me and Swiss is treating my clit as if it’s an amusement park. I have to break the kiss in order for me to breath. I moan and thrash around and they continue to pleasure me. My coil breaks and I scream out in pure ecstasy. 

 

 “We’re not finished yet. We won’t stop until you cum for us again.” Swiss purrs.

 

 I barely heard him over the ringing in my ears. And they both didn’t let up on me. They were still going full force and it took no time for it to hit again. The ringing got so deafening that I couldn’t hear my own heartbeat. 

 

 “One more time for us, Brown Eyes,” was the only thing I heard but couldn’t tell who said it.

 

 This time Omega’s fingers are on my clit and Swiss inserts his luscious fingers inside me. My mind had turned to jello at this point. Swiss had said something about me dripping all over his hand as he scissored me and I hit another explosive orgasm within a few minutes. I don’t remember much after that except Omega placing me on the bed and Swiss was cleaning me up. I felt Omega’s forehead on mine and he sang a few lines.

 

_   I've been counting down the days and the nights _

_  Since you last said that you loved me. _

_  And its cold here in the shadows with no light _

_  Since you last said that you loved me _

 

 “I do love you, Omega.  Siempre mi corazón.” 

 

 “Jag älskar dig, Brown Eyes. Alltid mitt hjärta.” was the last thing I heard.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Walking in a flowery meadow with the sun heating up in skin. I’m wearing a cute pastel yellow and blue summer dress that flows with the gentle breeze that comes and goes. Bees and other insects are in flight, doing their own thing and not giving a care as to me. I take a seat by the flowing stream letting the sound of the water take my mind on a journey.   

 

 Enjoying the peacefulness, I close my eyes and just listen. I hear footsteps coming from the other side of the stream. Opening my eyes but shielding them from the sunlight, I see a woman sitting in the grass across from me. She moves her head back to accept the sunlight on her. That’s when I see that she is me only in different clothes. Leggings with skull and crossbones, t-shirt, and a pair of Under Armour shoes...more my style. It is switched to the real me on the other side looking at the other “me” in the sundress. 

 

 I hear footsteps behind the real me and smell the familiar smell of Papa’s cologne. He sits down and begins to plays with my hair. He does not yet acknowledged the “me” in the sundress. He doesn’t speak for a long time. He just starts to hum an unfamiliar tune. 

 

 Papa finally comes to the end of the song and put his hands on my shoulders. I hear him let out a sigh before he speaks. 

 

 “Vedo che sei tornato a casa. Mi rende molto orgoglioso.”

 

 “At first I didn’t want to. Too much sadness.”

 

 “Sì, ma non puoi avere la tristezza che ti ostacola. Avevi intenzione di strappare il tuo cuore dalla tristezza per sempre?”

 

 “I almost did, remember...before I accepted the Dark Lord into my heart?”

 

 “Il tuo passato doloroso ti ha portato da noi. E ora guardati, mio caro.”

 

 It made me smile to know that he’s beaming with pride for me. That’s all I wanted...was know that he was pleased with me. 

 

“Allora, hai già letto la lettera?”

 

 “No, I got a little...distracted.”

 

 “Sì, sì ... quei Ghoul possono essere molto invalidanti. Per favore, leggi la lettera ... molto importante.”

 

I nod to head. I hear a bird chirping really loud as if to get my attention. I look up to see a red cardinal sitting close by. Papa speaks again but his voice is very staticy and cuts in and out.

 

“È .... tempo .... vai. ... Omega ... schiaffo ... su ... culo ... .... compartimento ... te lo dirò .... devi sapere .... come ..”

 

 Before I could give him a hug and say goodbye, he was gone. Tears fall again as I lost my chance again. I scoot my knees to my chest and bury my head. The bird hops closer to me and chirps again. I left my head and wipe my eyes.

 

 “Thank you, Copia. That means more than you’ll ever know.”

  
  


 The breeze changes to storm winds within a matter of minutes. Gray clouds sweep in from nowhere but there’s a faint red glow in them. I knew what that meant...it was coming for me again. The stream of water in front of me turns to blood and the flow slows down due to the thickness.

 

 From the sky, out come the demon again. It draws closer and divebombs the “me” in sundress and she turns to dust. I remember what Copia told me...to pull myself out of the dream. I’m trying but it’s not working. The demon lets out an angry screech as it now knows it’s been tricked. It lands on the ground looking around. It can’t see this me yet but knows I’m near. 

 

 The red bird chirps again looking at me before it takes flight. I follow behind it as fast as I can but have no idea where to go. I’m out in the open...no doors, no trees….I’m fucked. 

 

 I stumble over my own feet and fall to the ground. “SHIT!!” I scream out. The one time I didn’t need to be clumsy. I get to my feet but stay low to the ground trying to catch my breath. I hear faint voices from the distance. I can’t make out what the voices are saying but I get a jolting feeling. Like I touched an electric fence or something. I run towards where I think the voices are coming from and feel another jolt.

 

 I eyes flash open and I’m back in my room and I’m not alone. Omega has a frightened look on his face as he scoops me up and holds me close to him. “We’ve been trying to wake you for 2  fuckin hours then you stopped breathing.” 

 

 “Wh...what? But I just went to sleep.”

 

 My eyes focus around the room. Copia is standing in the bedroom doorway with a worried look on his face. When he sees that I can see him, he falls to his knees. 

 

 “Sister Rosa… I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sorry… It was a joke about Omega fucking you into a coma.” The poor man is crying his eyes out. I try to get out of Omega’s grip but he has got me pinned to him.

 

 “Copia, it’s ok. I know it was a joke.” I was able to say. I motion to him to come closer.

 

 “If it wasn’t for you... tricking the demon like that, I wouldn’t have been able to see Papa again. Thank you… I needed to see him for closure.”

 

 Omega finally lets loose of hold on me and looks to Copia.

 

 “Rosa…. I don’t…. That wasn’t me.” Copia says as all eyes look at him.


	19. Shot of Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the right amount hits...

 

 Copia shifts uncomfortably as he notices everyone is staring at him. And this is also when I notice that all Era 4 is here in my room along with Earth, Water, and Omega. I sheepishly take a quick glance down and to my relief I see that I have clothes on. Not that anyone would question about my lack of clothing, but it’s not the way I would want to introduce myself to the Ghouls I haven’t met yet. 

 

 “Rosa, I was able to track you when you sat down at the stream but I lost you after that. I went to breakfast to let them know that I had no way of protecting you.”  

 

 Copia again looked like he was gonna burst into tears. I hate that he feels like that because of me. All of this mess is because of me. I feel daggers of guilt hit my heart. This wasn’t the homecoming that should be happening. I reach out and hold Copia’s hand and give a gentle squeeze. 

 

 “Ok, what happened after you sat down at the stream and what was that you said about Papa?” Rain asked as he sat in the floor.

 

 I had to calm myself as I retell the dream. Even the ones that didn’t know me agreed that the sundress didn’t sound like something I would wear. Looking around the room, I could tell that they all were trying to decipher the meanings and why this thing is coming for me. When I got to the part where I felt the first jolt, everyone looked to the Ghouletts.

 

 “Umm...that was actually us after you stopped breathing. We kinda defibed you.” says Arcus  , the shorter Ghoulett.

 

 “It worked for a minute or so but then you stopped breathing again and you started to turn colors that a human shouldn’t turn. So...we defibed you again and that’s when you woke up.” Nimbostratus explained, looking as if she got into trouble.

 

 “Thank you, Ghouletts. I might haven’t come back if it wasn’t for you.” I say reassuringly. 

 

 “Now, we just have to figure out why it’s after you, and who tricked it since it wasn’t Copia.” says Aether.

 

 “And that would be me.” came a voice from the closet doorway. All heads turn to that direction and someone else had popped in on the “party”.

 

 “Special?” Water utters

 

 “I used my power to go into her dream conscious. I was able to trick the demon by creating a “mirror” sort of.” Special looks down for a moment and then lets his emerald  eyes drift to me.

 

 “That was the first and only time I did something like that. Everyone else has had closure and acceptance. Everyone except you. I made myself look like the red bird so I would not distract you from your visit. I did not know the effect of this power on a human but I did it anyway.”

 

 Within a flash Omega charges at Special. Grabbing his uniform jacket by the chest and crashing Special into the wall. No one else moves, eyes glued to what was happening.  “You fucking moron. You could’ve killed her. If you EVER harm her again, I’ll make sure my damn self that you stay and burn in hell.” growls Omega in his demon voice. His tail appears, whipping around frantically and the temperature in the room turns hotter. More growls rage throughout Omega, as if challenging the elder Ghoul.

 

 I get out of bed and dash to the both of them, but if feels like time stood still. I can see Special’s eyes glow beneath his mask, like deep green flashlights. I place my hand on Omega’s shoulder, his whole body is seething.

 

 “Omega, please stop. Focus on my voice and what I’m saying. Please ...please, I’m begging you. Please let him go.” My voice is steady and commanding. Although my insides are a nervous wreck. But I’m able to keep it together to pull Omega back to his senses. His growling subides and his tail vanishes. Very slowly, he releases Special from his grip. 

 

 “I know this is upsetting for you. I understand. Go take a break. Here, you can gather yourself in the nook. I won’t go anywhere outside of our chambers until you feel better. I promise.” I coax him. Omega nods his head and then places his forehead to mine. I reach up and caress his check. 

 

 “Med detta demon hjärta älskar jag dig.” 

 

 “No me perderás. Te amo demasiado, mi demonio.” I reply to him.

 

 As he walks into the other room, I close the door slightly after him, but not all the way. He’s too unstable to be closed off. He just needs time to process and clear his thinking. I’ve only seen him like that once before and it wasn’t pretty for everyone involved. 

 

 My shoulders slump and I stumble backward to the bed. Rain climbs behind me and rubs my temples. I felt a bit awkward but only because Rain and the Ghouletts are the only ones I haven’t properly met. And yet they are all here to help me. Unsure of what I have brought upon everyone. It remains quite until Special finally speaks.

 

 “This demon is unlike the ones before him. It is not of tradition.”

 

 Both Earth and Mountain let out a small groan. It isn’t very noticeable but the look on their faces is. They understand what that means. And it gives me an uneasy feeling.

 

 “What does that mean, ''tradition”? From what we researched, there were only two of these demons ever recorded.” Swiss asks.

 

 “Tradition means bloodlines. Those two that you found were from the same bloodline. This one is not. Which means…” Mountain had a hard time trying to get the word out. “Means that someone had summoned this one on purpose.”

 

 Those words hit me to my core. Someone is trying not just scare me, but kill me.

 

 “Could someone have summoned it on accident?” I ask.

 

 “Not likely. You really have to know what you’re doing. The summoning for this type is very specific and advanced.” Special let out a sigh but it wasn’t an ordinary one. I worry about the meaning of it.

 

 “Ok, this started when you came back yesterday. Think back to when you left. Was there anyone that you had problems with? Or even yesterday… Oh we do know of one.” Copia says.

 

  “She may not be powerful enough to carry this off. But anything is possible.” Dew was sitting with Swiss and he actually was allow Swiss to massage his shoulders.

 

 “Guys, who are we talking about?”  Arucs asks.

 “Bler ...Sister Bler.” I answer while rolling my eyes as her name comes out of my mouth. 

 

 “We can keep a watch on her. We’ll let Lalia and Marisol know to keep watch too. Especially with the luncheon.” Nimbostratus head whips around to the clock on the wall. 

 

 “You don’t have much time. Are you still wanting to go through with it?” 

 

 “You bet I will. If it’s gonna try to take me out, then it’ll be on my terms.” 

 

 “That’s our Rosa.” Swiss beams.

 

 “Ok, I gotta have a shower and get ready. We can meet again after in your practise room. I’m still unsure about ours after the strange feeling I had.” 

 

 Everyone agrees and start to file out. I pull Earth aside, “Is Omega’s levels back to normal again?” Earth lets out a breath before he answers. “Yeah, he’s good now. You should go talk to him before you hit the shower.” I nod in agreement and make my way into the other room.

 

 I place my hand on his shoulder and again he leans into my touch. “You ok?” He nods and I can feel his tears falling. I can hear his thoughts in my head. 

 

 “Jag vet att jag var en kuk. Det blir bara för farligt.”

 

 “Lo sé. Pero el que realmente necesita disculparse es Especial. Voy a darme una ducha. Cuando salga quiero verlos a ambos besándose y maquillándose.” 

 

 He lets out a boisterous laugh. “I’m sure you really do wanna see that.”

 

 “You fucking bet I do. Been thinking about it since I left. That would be so fucking hot.” 

 

 He thinks I’m joking but I’m not. I think both of them owe it to me. And one way or another I will come to collect what is due.

 

 I walk back into the bedroom and only Rain and Special are left. Rain takes my hand gently and places it where his heart is. “I really want to make sure you’ll be ok in there. May I come and watch? I mean, watch over you?” He says it so sweet and a bit shyly. In an instant he has won my heart. “If that’s what you want, you have my permission.” I smile to him as his face blushes a bit. He steps forward and places his forehead to mine. “I want you to feel safe again in your home. With your family.” I never was anyone’s cup of tea but to these Ghouls/Ghouletts, apparently I’m the right amount of tequila. 


	20. Special Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa gets some help with spells (the music that plays during that scene can be found at https://youtu.be/Y1KZ2XzTTIo ).   
> And Omega doesn't kill Special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not updating lately. I hit a wall with this chapter and tried to rework it as much as possible. I'm still not 100% pleased with it but these demons are very happy with it. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to comment on this chapter. It's a bit short but if I rework it again, these band demons won't be happy with me. Happy Reading ♥

 The shower is already running and at the perfect temperature, hot enough to please Satan. Rain walks in first and settles down on the countertop with his back against the wall. Bringing his legs up against his chest. He will have a full view of me in the shower. I have no problem with that. But Rain looked like he was having a slight “problem”.

 

 The wall speakers come to life with the sounds of Keith Sweat’s music and his voice gliding over me. Taking me to a place where I was prior to coming to the church. A hint of sadness came over me, making my heart hurt. I let out a small sigh and drop my head. Rain reaches his MP3 player and quickly replaces the music with classical church chanting.

 

 “I’m … I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize…” his mind speaks.

 

 “It’s ok. You couldn’t have known. It’s a part of my life that isn’t known to everyone.” I answer back. I reach out and give him a mental hug. 

 

 I make the shower quick and step out to dry off. Rain adverts his eyes although he was watching me the entire time. I knew that he’s a bit shy but didn’t realize the extent. He intrigues me. Rain had been with the church for a few years but was the first pick for his skills for the project. 

 

 I wrap a towel around me and that’s when Rain picks up his head and looks at me again. I walk up to him slowly and hold out my hand. He hesitates a bit but then takes it. 

 

 “Can I ask you why you seem petrified of me now?” My voice is soft and light. If he really is afraid of me, I don’t want to make it worse. He starts to lower his head again. Looking down at the floor as he speaks.

 

 “It… it’s not that I’m afraid of you. Just that …” he takes in a deep breath and lets it out as he speaks, “You belong to Omega. I was picturing you one way and...well when I saw you in here, you’re as beautiful as they all said. I didn’t want to disrespect Omega or you, for that fact, by ...having this reaction” 

 

 He starts to look down and I follow his gaze. This poor Ghoul is embarrassed because he has a boner. My guess is that he hasn’t partaken in pleasures of the flesh with touring Sisters. The suspension of them may have come before he got the chance,

 

 “Dear Sweet Rain.” I take my other hand and caress his cheek. “It really is fine. Yeah, I’m with Omega but that doesn’t change the fact that I will always be The Projects SoS. Past and present, as long as anyone wants, I’m here for you all.”

 

 He tilts his head kind of sideways like he doesn’t understand. Just then, you see the light bulb turn on above his head. He’s getting it now. He nods his head and leads me past the bedroom and into the closet.

 

 “I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

 

 “You don’t have too. You can stay if you like.”

 

 “It might be best if I go. I … I’m not sure if I can hold it together.” Rain is shifting very uncomfortable and I can see that I’m making his problem worse. Nod my head to let him know that I understand. He gives me a slight smile before turns and leaves. 

 

 The quietness of the room makes my anxiety level raise again. I reach for the cd player and turn it on. There’s no telling what was last in here. Sound of the familiar piano keys flow around the room and it calms me. It a sad tune but my feelings have always been mixed up. 

 

 I put on my uniform and as I start to fix my hair, I feel eyes on me. I turn to see Special watching me. Those green eyes ...they can see my levels. He walks up to me and holds out his hand to me.

 

 “With Omega’s permission, I would like to offer you something. I want to transfer just some of my spells to you.” His eyes are sincere but worrisome. “I’m not exactly an expert on how a human can handle it but… Your spells are not working with this kind of demon.”

 

 I sigh at the thought that I’m not strong enough to handle this thing and stay alive. Maybe this will give me a chance. “I accept. Anything is worth a shot”

 

 Special steps up to me until we are toe-to-toe, and brings my hands above my head like I was giving a double High Five. He intertwines his fingers with mine and places his masked forehead to mine as we both close our eyes. I feel wave after wave coming from his mind and entering mine. The music that is playing in the room fades in and out as I consume the knowledge. 

 

 What felt like ten minutes was only a minute or so. I’m swirling with all this new information. And that was just a small part of what his mind holds. From what I understand, he is the oldest living Ghoul. The very first one to be summoned. Special has insurmountable knowledge that is 2nd only to the Dark Lord. It scares me to my core to know that he doesn’t know how to stop this demon. 

 

 Special lowers my hands and releases them but our foreheads are still touching. I focus on my breathing to keep myself grounded. A low hum escapes his body as I press my hand to his chest.

 

 “How do you feel, Rosa?”

 

 “Like I just stuck my finger in a light socket. But I’m … I’m ok.”

 

 “Slowly, open your eyes.” 

 

 When I do, those perfect green eyes calm me even more. He backs away one step at a time. I don’t want to let go of his chest but he nods to me that it's ok.

 

 “When you’re ready, try the levitation spell.”

 

 I take a deep breath in and release as I speak the words. I don’t feel anything. I close my eyes and try again.

 

 “Don’t overdo it. Remember that this is more powerful than your spells.” Special warns.

 

 “Is it working?”

 

 “Open your eyes and find out.” 

 

 I do and see that I’m towering above him. My head is touching the ceiling. I can see the corners of his eyes crinkle from smiling under his mask.  

 

 “Ok, I’m gonna test you.”

 

 And as quick as he said that, he tries a tactical move and I deflect with no problem.  He does rapid fires more moves and I’m able to counter defense.

 

 “You did amazing. I am going to trust that you can attack offensively because well… I do not want to explain why your chambers are destroyed.” 

 

 I pull out a Nuft gun and shoot off a few rounds and Special was just barely able to dodge out of the way. 

 

 “Improvising?? Good… That is what I like to see. Quick decision making. That impressive.”

 

 I change to beanbags and hurl them in his direction. He was able to miss all but one that smacks him in the ass.

 

 “You have proved a point. Come on down.” He smiles while rubbing where the bag got him.

 

 I float down and help him rub. His green eyes just sparkle at me as he says, “Go ahead and finish up. Imperator will be pissed off if you are late.” But then he takes my hand and brings it to his heart.

 

 “With everything that happened when I showed up, I want you to know that I, as well, am proud of you and happy that you are home.”

 

 I look deep into those eyes and they are so comforting. And they tell me that no matter what, that I belong here.

 

 “Oh Special, thank you. I know this has been a crazy time for me but you being here for me… “ I start to well up again and it drives me nuts that this bunch can turn me into a waterfall of tears.

 

 “Ok, Badass. I will go so you can have your emotions.” 

 He squeezes my hand before he leaves me to collect myself. 

 

 I brush my hair and make sure that my eyes aren’t still red from crying. Taking a look in the mirror and head out of the room. 

 

 In the living room, there stands Omega and Special.

 

 “Ok, no holes in the walls or a gapping one in the floor to Hell, so that’s good.” I joke out loud.

 

 “You look amazing. Knock ‘em dead...not but really, ok?” Omega walks up to me and bear hugs me again. I inhale his scent and I just want to get drunk off of him.

 

He finally lets me go before I change my mind and not go to this thing. I take a few steps to the door and hear him call out and I turn around.

 

 “Hey,”

 

 He’s standing in front of Special and Special lifts his mask just enough to where I can see just a part of his face and mouth. Smooth white skin and pink lips...in all the time I’ve known him, I’ve never seen his human face. They both look at me and then Omega takes Special’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. Both lean in very close and I was expecting one of them to pull back or something. But no… Their lips touch ever so gently and Special accepts Omega’s tongue.

 

 I am frozen to the floor at this vision. I’m not even sure if I am breathing but I do hear my heartbeat thumping inside my ears. And I can feel my wetness beginning to drip down.

 

 They pull away and I see Special take one last licking swipe at Omega’s lips.

 

 “You are going to be late.”

 

 I find my legs and trip as I go to the door. I can hear them snickering as I get back up.

 

 “Don’t you dare do anything else until I get back!” I yell as I trip again.   


	21. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways at the luncheon.

 

 Now, how am I going to get through this luncheon with that image rocking me to my very core? They never gave me any indication but yet I did tell Omega that he had to kiss and make up with Special. I didn’t think he would take it that literally. My mind was on fire with endless possibilities when my phone alerted me of a text message that startled me as I reach the top of level 2.

 

 I stop and lean against the wall to catch my breath and look at my phone. It’s from Omega.

 

_Special forgot to tell you that he added another precaution. Waiting outside the dorms. What, did you think I was gonna send you a pic of us? Hahahaha_

_Love you……_

_Your Teddy Bear_

 

I smile to myself to know that he used the nickname. He prides himself on being a grump but he really is a tender softy. Ok and “another precaution”? Oh Dark Lord... Special, what have you done now? 

 

 I push myself off the wall and spring up the stairs. I reach the doors but don’t see anything until I step outside. There sits the most beauty German Shepard but I know this is no ordinary one. I bend down to speak.

 

 “I suppose you’re my guardian hellhound.” I reach for the tag on the collar, it reads “Stryker Crypt”.

 

 “Hello Stryker, I guess Special told you about me.” He nods his head and presents me his paw to shake it.

 

 “Imperator will question why you’re here so it’s best if you go invisible and only make your growls and such audible to me for now. Ok?”

 

 Another nod. His physical image ripples and now he is only visible to me also.

 

 “Alright, let's get this over with.” I stand up straightening my uniform and head to the cafeteria.

 

 I file in with everyone else and as I grab a tray, I can only hope that I can eat this meal. This damned demon isn’t only messing with my head but it’s also turning me into a Hangry Bitch. It’s hard to all these pleasantries when I’m tired, hungry, and, damn it, horny. Seeing Omega and Special like that did one hell of a number on me. Why the fuck did I leave them for this?

 

 I spot the reason as she works the room. Although she looks wonderful after her accident, she still rules this place with an iron hand. Her aura is still the same. She walks toward me as I reach my table. Stryker places himself under the table but sits at attention. I bow to her as she stands in front of me. 

 

 “Sister Rosa, we will eat lunch and have dessert. I’ll introduce you to the front and then you can make your speech and take questions from the Sisters. You do have your speech prepared, don’t you?”

 

 “Yes Sister, of course.” A small white lie and she nods but gives me the side-eye. 

 

 “You may sit and eat now. You’re gonna need your strength.” She whirls around and off she goes.

 

 My girls coming this way and by the looks of it, they had hung back until Imperator was gone. Marisol has one green lock of curls hanging out of her vail on the right side and Lalia has a blood-red curl coming out on the left. If we were on the outside, people would think we were part of a gang. They sat with me with concerned looks.

 

 I explain what this morning had already in store for me. Minus the Omega/Special thing. Which took a while since I had to stop and say hi to the occasional passerby. Laila said that she has seen Sister Bler this morning but she had hidden her face, ate quickly and left. We all rack our brains to try to figure this out. 

 

 We take up our trays and fall silent as the desert is being served around the room. The gears of my mind are turning but on a different subject. I’m sick of talking about my problems. 

 

 “So since the project has been back, have the two of you been with any of them?” I thought I might as well get the scoop.

 

Marisol has a grin on her face and I suspect what her answer is.

 

 “Well, I’ve only been with Dew twice. Gods ...he’s so full of hot energy. Had me soar for three days. But well worth it, damn.” I can tell by her smile that he tore it up alright. She’s a good fit for him, trait wise. Both can cause some mischief with their pranks and they both know when to back off when the other is a mood.

 

 “What about you? Any Ghouls or Brothers that can make you squirt?” I turn to Laila and her face turns as red as her hair. 

 

 “ Hmmm, no ...I’ve been focusing on my studies since our tour days. This med school stuff is kicking my ass.”

 

 “Well, if you gals have nothing to do after this, we’re having a get together in Era 4’s practice room. Y’all should come and join the fun. And no it’s not what you think. We just need time to be together, maybe jam a bit.” 

 

 “Count me in!” Marisol still had that grin on her face.

 

 “I don’t know. I should really get back to studying.” Laila sinks down into her seat.

 

 “You can study later. It’s not gonna take all night. Unless you want it too?” I give a dirty smirk.

 

 “You’re impossible. Ok, I’m in too.” Yes, The Trench Sisters is ready to rock!

 

  As I take a few drinks of my Pepsi, I see Imerpator heading to the front. I try to get mentally prepared for this. She clears her throat and the whole room instantly goes quite. She speaks for a few minutes and then introduces me. As I walk to where she is, the only thing that runs through my mind is, “Don’t fuck this up. Don’t fuck this up.”

 

 I cleared my throat as I approach and then take my place up front while Imperator sat down. I was able to keep watch of the time by the clock on the wall facing me. Keeping it mostly short and impressing myself doing this off the top of my head. It came time for the questions from the Sister and a lot of them were just simple. But I also noticed that Sister Bler made her appearance. She has an absurd amount of makeup on to hide the bruised nose. She stood in the back to make sure I could see her and I had to pinch my wrist hard to keep from laughing. 

 

 My girls shoot me a look when they see her. Stryker starts a low growl then comes out from under the table. Walking into each row being very meticulous. I’m trying to focus on what I’m saying but also eyeing the hellhound and watching where he goes. Both Ghouletts glide into the room and keep their attention on SIster Bler. I start to feel very tense and the moment Stryker indicates on her is when she decides to raise her hand to ask a question. I was just about to ignore when Sister Imperator turns and see Sister Bler’s hand up.

 

 “Sister Bler, you’re question will be the last. Go ahead.” Imperator announces.

 

 “Thank you, Sister Imperator. Sister Rosa, while you were away on your work-study, did you make it a habit of engaging in sexual activities in public places? Or was last night a one-time thing with Omega?” 

 

 She stood there quite pleased with herself as the murmurs start to rise in the room. Sister Imperator whips her head around to give her a look and then whips back around and gives me the same look. My eyes may be brown but they were flaming red right now. The poor Ghouletts lower the heads a bit, rubbing their masked foreheads.

 

 Sister Imperator shoots straight up and the room goes deathly quiet. She announces that we’ve run out of time and thanks to everyone for coming. I am trying my best not to spell Sister Bler right and cause any more embarrassment… for myself and the church.

 

“Sisters, MY. OFFICE. NOW.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Sister Imperator opens her door so hard that it bangs against the wall and the sound echos throughout the hallway. Stryker is unfazed and follows us in, still indicating on Sister Bler. She walks to her window and stairs out of it.

 

 “SIT DOWN, THE BOTH OF YOU.” 

 

 We take our seats and wait. She just looks out into the courtyard, as I am sure there are still Sisters talking about what has just transpired. Telling fellow Brothers and Ghouls all the gossip. Five minutes go by and she still hasn’t said anything. Eyes glued out the window. Finally turning around to face us she lets out a sigh before she speaks.

 

 “Sister Bler, you have seemed to have forgotten that we do not slut-shame here. Nor do we tell of others’ exploits. Especially the way you did. Completely uncalled for.”

 

 Sister Bler is about to say something but Sister Imperator holds an icy stair at her and Bler shuts her mouth.

 

“Sister Rosa, this is not the outside world. We do not condone violence. This makes the second time with you and Sister Bler. The first time, I knew of this but no one would confirm it happened. SIster Bler came to me last night after it happened.”

 

I felt myself stiffen. But not from fear.

 

 “DId Sister Bler tell you how she keeps coming for Omega even after he told her that he wasn’t interested in her advances?”

 

 “Is that true, Sister Bler? Consenting parties on both sides are the foundation of sinning. So, I’ll ask again. Having you been making unwanted advances towards Omega or any other Ghoul, Brothers, or Sisters?”

 

 “Yes.” Sister Bler whispered out, bowing her head.  

 

 “Sister, this is a very serious offense. One that we do not take lightly. You are hereby suspended from all studies pending an investigation into how many times this has occurred. Punishment will be handled in accordance with the rules of the church. Do you understand, SIster Bler?”

 

 “Yes, Sister” another whisper, looking down at her hands.

 

  Sister Imperator picks up her phone and presses a button. She is writing something down on an open notebook while waiting for someone to pick up.

 

 “Yes, send two CPs to my office. Forthwith.” She continues to write as she hangs up the phone. A few minutes later 2 CPs knock on the wooden doorframe and step in.

 

 “Sister Imperator.” they bow. 

 

 “Yes, please take Sister Bler to a holding cell. And inform Father Epps that she is there. Give him this.” She folds the paper she was writing on and places it in an envelope, then seals it.

 

 “Yes, Sister.” They bow to her again and turn to wait for Sister Bler to get up. When she doesn’t, one CP places a hand on her shoulder. She gets up slowly and shuffles out of the room. 

 

 She sits back in her chair and takes a deep breath, 10 seconds later she lets it out.

 

 “Hated to do that. Sister Bler had such a promising future here.”

 

 Taking a few moments to collect her thoughts. Sister focuses on me now.

 

 “Sister Rosa., you know the rules about violence here. But since I now know some of the circumstances of your behavior, you will be placed on probation starting now.”

 

 “Yes Sister, Thank you.”

 

 “Sister, have you been feeling well? You seem more tired now than what you did when you got here yesterday? And you missed breakfast. Is there something else you need to tell me. Are you pregnant?”

 

 I snort-laugh at that last question and Imperator raises an eyebrow.

 

 “No Sister, I’m not pregnant. Remember my medical background?”

 

 She nods her head and looks down for a moment.

 

 “Is that what’s makes you feel unwell?”

 

 “It’s not that. It’s… just being back after … Just emotional.”

 

 “Yes but time will heal all wounds, Child. Everything will work out.”

 

 Just then there's a knock on the doorframe again. 

 

 “Seester, is everything alright? I heard you called for CPs.” Papa Nihil comes shuffling in with the demon twins behind him. 

 

 “Escort Sister Rosa back to her chambers.” looking at the twins.

 

 “Sister Imperator, Papa Nihil, I can make it by myself. No need for that.”

They both smile at me but Sister turns her attention back to the twins.

 

 “Leave us.” And with that, they high-tail it out of there.

 

 I stand and bow to both of them and walk out of the office with Stryker. I’m a few feet away from the door when I hear Sister tell Papa, “Well, luncheon didn’t go as planned.”


	22. Papa's Letter and Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa finally reads Papa's letter and gets an answer she wasn't expecting.

 I walk into the dorms and walk down the stairs. I’m not ready to face everyone just yet so I head to level 3. I clutch Papa’s letter in my pocket and slip into his office. I promised him that I would read it and here is the best possible place to feel him again. I turned on the light and memories flood me. Every part of this room…

 

 I walk to the desk and sit down in front of it. I didn’t even bother removing the sheet covering the chair. I study the wax seal, running my fingers over it until finally I open it and unfold the paper inside. His handwriting… I remember it so very well.

 

_Dearest mi niña Rosa,_

 

_I write this as you are a thousand miles up in the air. Seeing you go hurts my heart so very much but I know I must let you go so you can continue to grow. I know the work you choose to do will help the little forgotten ones._

 

_You asked me some time ago, why have I not chosen you to be with. And I gave you a vague answer. I said that you belong to the Ghouls but one Ghoul in particular. The truth is, I could not because I do not see you that way. You are the daughter that I should have had if I had children. I should have told you this to begin with. I did not mean to hurt you so. For this, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me for being such a foolish man._

 

_If in my retirement, should you chose to come home, my office will be yours. It will suit your needs better with your chambers next door. I do hope that you do come home to stay. And that you and your Ghoul can make amends. He does truly love you, as do I. And we are both very proud of you. Come home soon and give it a push._

 

_Forever yours,_

_Papa_

 

 I am at a loss for words at this moment.Now do I realize after all this time, why he would retreat to the back of the bus when my action started. Tears are again falling from my eyes as I press the letter to my heart. “Yes, Papa. I do forgive you.”

 

I get up and use the chair sheet to wipe away the food that is down my face. Thinking back on what the furniture looked like. Yes, his chair. I got to it and pull off the sheet. Purple velvet with gold trim. Running my fingertips along the smooth surface gave me chills but very comforting. I take the sheet off of the desk, black with purple and gold trim. Picture frames are laid face up. One is Papa and all the Ghouls. Everyone's eyes shine so brightly. It was right after the Grammy win. Another pic is of Papa and us touring Sisters getting ready to get on the bus.

 

 One frame caught my eye due to its dark gothic look. Then the picture inside stuns me. It the news article announcing me as the speech therapist at my job. The pic is a bit faded now but … to know that he kept it on his desk. I smile as my heart melts. “Oh, Papa… “

 

 I jump back into myself when there’s a knock at the door. “Brown Eyes, are you in there?.” Omega calls out

 

“Yeah, come on in.”

 

 “We were wondering what happened to you. The girls came to the practice room right after the shit the fan. Ghoulettes were stunned into silence. What are doing in here?”

 

“Papa gave me the office.” I hand the letter over to him.

 

“I said he was a proud Papa. He told me about his feelings after you left. He had kicked himself over and over for not telling you the truth.”

 

He comes to me and hugs me tight. I can hear a low purring throughout his body. He rubs my back ever so gently as we just sway in each other's arms. Stryker had become visible at some point because he’s pawing at Omega to let me go. 

 

 “Wow, really? He is into his roll. Chill out, this is my lady.” 

 

 “Well, I'll tell you with everyone else because I don’t feel like repeating myself. I’ll come back later and start setting up.”

 

Omega nods and gives me one last squeeze and Stryker paws him again. 

 

“Wonder what will he do if you kiss me right now?”

 

 “I’m not sure if I wanna find out.”

 

 I take him by the face and plant a kiss on his lips. At first, Omega tries to pull back but then he doesn’t resist and falls into it. His tongue feels so wonderful in my mouth and I begin to suck on it. Just giving him a hint of what I can do to his thick cock. His body response by rubbing up against me. I take my hand and start to massage him through his pants and he’s growing even larger. 

 

 I unzip his pants and free him. He’s leaking on my hand. I get a palm-full, bring up to my face, pull away and lick it off. Slowly dropping to my knees and undoing his button, letting his pants fall to his ankles. I take his foreskin into my mouth and lightly suck. He moans out as I look up at him. I flick it a few times and then gently pull it back a little to get more of his delicious pre-cum.

 

 “So, what did you and Special do while I was gone?”

 

 “We just ...kissed.”

 

 I raise an eyebrow at him and take another lick.

 

 “Swear, that was it. You told us not to do anything else until you got back.”

 

 “Do you realize how hot that got me?” 

 

 I take a long suck on him, adding pressure around my lips while fondling his balls.

 

 “Yes…” another moan.

 

 Pulling off of him just long enough to ask, “Will you two do it again for me?”

 

 “Anything for you, Rosa.”

 

 I worked his cock more, sucking and flicking. His breathing quickened as I lick his balls before taking his thick member back into my mouth. When I started to hum, he gripped my head and facefucked me until he came down my throat. The thick sticky substance flowed like a river and I loved every part of it. I still had some in my mouth when he pulls me up and kisses me again. Letting out another moan as he tasted himself.

 

 “Damn, I taste so good in your mouth.” he chuckles after we break free.

 

 “See, Stryker didn’t do anything.”

 

 “That’s because he’s under the desk licking himself.”

 

 We both laugh as Omega pulls up his pants.

 

 “We better get going before they send a search party out for us. Come on, Stryker.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 We walk into the room and it goes deathly quiet. All eyes are wide and the look of shock is on all faces. 

 

 “What? Do I have boogies hanging? Or dried cum on me or something?” I have a smirk on my face and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. The Ghoulettes came running to me and gave me a big hug.

 

 “She gave no indication that she was gonna do that. We’re so sorry.”

 

 “No biggie. I should've known better not to hit her but she got on my last fucking nerve. Anyways, we don’t have to worry about her for right now.”

 

 I sat down on the floor as I recounted what happened.  As I was talking, I see that Laila has become cozy with Rain. And they look so cute on the couch together. Copia is on the floor playing with his pets and Earth is letting them scamper around his arms. And Special is giving me a foot massage. I feel so at peace.

 

 “What does your probation mean?” asked Mountain.

 

 “Not sure. Imperator didn’t say. No violence, I guess. I haven’t been on probation since high school years ago.”

 

 Aether started playing a riff of “Unskinny Bop” and I lose it.

 

 “Wow, hairband from the Stone Age!” Dew jokes.

 

  I play throw my shoe at him. “Asshole!” I call out.

 

 “And it’s waiting for you, just say when and where.” he calls back.

 

 We’re all joking around, taking turns picking songs to play and sing. We would take breaks and play more jokes on each other. Even Copia got in a few good ones. His awkwardness disappeared and he became the funny, sexy man that he is on stage. And not one mention of my problem. But no matter, I’m in my element with people and Ghouls and I feel like my old self again.

 

 “Oh shit, it’s past dinner time. We gotta go, if Sister sees that we all missed it, she’ll come down here.” Water said as everyone started to gather their things.

 

 “Well, you’ll have to count us out. I’m taking Brown Eyes out tonight. Without Bler making problems for us anymore.” Omega wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight.

 

 We part ways as we all head outside. I see Rain and Laila holding hands and elbow Omega to point it out. He’s about to catcall out but I place my hand on his mouth. 

 

 “Don’t ruin it, leave them be. Remember what we went through we started.”

 

 “Yeah, you’re right. I can wait a few days.” 

 

 We walk to the underground parking garage and seeing Blood Lust again just fills me with excitement. We put on our helmets and he gets on to keep it study for me. Once I’m finally situated and he brings it roaring to life. And we finally take off. My arms wrapped around the Ghoul I love and on the motorcycle that brings us so much joy.

 

 Past the gates and now speeding through the tunnel, I press my body closer to Omega. His heartbeat becomes more rapid and even though I can’t see his face, I know that he’s smiling. This is the happiest I’ve seen him in a very long time.

 

 We stop at a local gas station to fill up and grab a few snacks. He places the stuff in the saddlebags on the side of the bike. 

 

 “So, where are we off too now?” I strap on my helmet.

 

 “You’ll see. It’s a bit of an incline so hold tight to me.”

 

 Before he gets back on, he leans in and gives me a loving tender kiss. I can feel it in my soul...bringing me back to life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear, this isn't the end of the story. Blood Lust, not just a motorcycle. It's a frame of mind.


	23. Going For A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega takes Rosa and Bood Lust out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning may contain trigger: character death with no details

 Blood Lust comes to life again and we take off down the road going in the direction from which we came. I take my hand and run it up and down his right muscular forearm and I get chills. Not from being cold, just the fact that he is mine. He takes his talented left hand off the bike for just a moment to give my hand a squeeze before returning it back to the bike. Feeling free like this, with him and this bike, I felt like I was in my teenage years again. 

 

 We pass the turnoff to the tunnel going back to the Abbey. I’ve never been this far before but I’m not afraid. His aura is calming me, caressing mine seductively.  We ride for quite a while but any time with Omega is time most well spent. We go further up the mountain before turning off on the left side. A desolate backroad that had once be gravel. Years of rain washed away most of the gravel and is overgrown with weeds and brush. The incline wasn’t as bad but we still had to go slow.

 

 We come to a slight clearing and the road stops there. He shut off the bike and places the kickstand down. I don’t want to get off the bike just yet. All I want is to hold him in my arms, making up for lost time due to foolish pride on both our parts. Omega leans back and takes my hand into his. The warmth of his body feels sensational against me and I feel all lit up inside.

 

 “It’s gonna start without us if you don’t hurry.” He releases my hands and starts to remove his helmet. 

 

 With the loss of his touch, I let go of him and take off my helmet as well. 

 

 “What are you talking about? Where are we?”

 

 “You’ll see.” he smirks at me as he gets off the bike and helps me off as well.

 

 Omega takes my hand after he gets the bag of snacks and leads the way. I know that somehow we were on one of the mountains.

 

 “Ok, now close your eyes. I got you.”

 I raise an eyebrow at him and he just gives me those puppy dog eyes. I reluctantly close them and he is still leading me. We stop and he positions me at an angle.

 

 “Ok, now take a deep breath and then open your eyes. Remember, I got you.”

 

 I have no clue as to what he means but I inhale deeply and let it out slowly through my mouth. As I do, my eyes flutter open. What is in front of me is a captivating sight. The mountain range and the trees that are starting to turn to fall colors. That’s when it hit me on how high up we are and the anxiety of it starts to raise up. I feel his aura again and it soothes me. 

 

 “We are standing on top of The Devil’s Breakfast table. It’s too dangerous to actually to get the rock formation but at least we’re on top of it.”

 

 

 

 I feel a bit unnerved but I know he wouldn’t have brought me here without a reason.

 

 “Take a look to the bottom right.”

 

 I spot a gravel road with cars pulling into a drive-in movie place. The screen is huge and we can see the advertisement for tonight's feature, Rosemary’s Baby.

 

 

 “Omega, this is breathtaking. I always wanted to see this movie like this!” 

 

 I turn and give him a hug and that turning into a passionate kiss. He drops the bag of snacks and threads his thick fingers into my hair. Giving my head a pull, breaking the kiss and exposing my neck. He licks and kisses me there and it sends shivers throughout my body. Licking up my jawline and nobbles on my earlobe. I let out a moan and that signals him to take his free hand and rub my mound over my uniform. 

 

 My body is on fire and I need to feel him. I take his hand and push it under my skirt. He lets out an approving groan when he feels I have no underwear on.

 

 “Such a naughty wet girl you are. Just the way I like it.” Grunting into my ear.

 

  Omega kneels down in front of me and throws my right leg over his shoulder. Licking away at my clit and his fingers penetrate me. It takes my breath away to see this alluring creature so enthusiastically willing to please me. Taking his time between curling his fingers and scissoring them in me. Sweat beads crop up on my skin and my coil is pulling tight. He looks up at me with his demon eyes and that’s all it took for me to come undone.

 

 My nails dig into his shoulder as I ride out my high. My walls clenching against his fingers, locking them there. Every time I unclench, he probs deeper, hitting my sweet spot. I don’t get a chance to come down far before another orgasm hit me. I bite down on my own arm as the intensity hits me like a freight train. His vertical blue eyes are now glowing. And it feels like he can see into my body.

 

 Omega closes his eyes for a few moments and when he opens them they’re back to humans. My wave finally subsides and I realize how tired my one leg is from standing. He gently brings my other legs off his shoulder and helps me sit down on a flat rock. I reach for his hand and lick is fingers clean. I start to rub his crotch and I hear a low rumble coming from him.

 

 “We will later. I don’t want you to miss the movie.”

 

 “Well, since we don’t have sound and I know this movie so well, we can do some bad lip-reading.” 

 

 He grabs the bag and pulls out a Bluetooth speaker with a grin on his face. He turns it on and holds it out toward the screen and whispers some words I can’t make out. Within a minute, we hear the creepy “lalalalala” from the start of the movie. Omega sits down behind me, leans me back against his chest, and processed to feed me popcorn. 

 

 Every once in awhile, he’ll grumble something about how the movie is wrong about some things. I can’t help but roll my eyes and giggle. I tend to forget that we aren’t the “normal couple” and have an inside scoop. But to me, everything about me being in this church feels “normal”. 

 

 We get to the part of the movie where they’re throwing the party for their old friends and Omega gets a text message. I don’t pay that much attention and excuse myself for a pee break. Nothing like peeing in the woods and having wet wipes with you but at least that’s better than drip drying. He puts the phone away as I come back. This time it’s my turn to wrap around him and feed him his favorite, Gummy Bears.

 

 After a while, I notice that his body has tensed up. I give him a back massage and he loosens up again. The next scene is when Rosemary goes into labor and Omega’s phone rings. He pulls it out and takes a quick look.

 

 “I gotta take this. I’m gonna walk over here so I don’t disturb you.”

 

 “Ok.”

 

 He comes back while we still have a few minutes left in the movie, wrapping around me like a coat. But his demeanor has changed… his body is tense again and he isn’t complaining about the movie. As the credits roll, we start to pick up around us and he still hasn’t said anything.

 

 “Ok, what’s going on?”

 

 “Nothing. But the movie is wrong, no mention of Prime Movers. It’s just...wish someone would get it right.”

 

 “This isn’t about the movie. I know it. You’ve been tense since the text and now… something is off. Tell me.” I demand.

 

 He takes a minute before he speaks.

 

 “The text was from Dew. Said that the CP found evidence in Sister Bler’s room. He didn’t know what kind. But he was trying to find out. The call was from Special.” 

 

 The tone in his voice is concerning me now. 

 

 “They…” Omega was having a hard time getting his words out and that’s not like him at all. He takes a deep breath before he continues.

 

 “They sacrificed her tonight. Cardinal isn’t taking this well. It’s his first one.”

 

 “WHAT?”

 

 “There’s more. Stryker was indicating on her and evidence does point to her but… It’s not gone. It’s been spotted again lurking around. Special and Aether went after it but it disappeared.”

 

 That was like getting the air knocked out of me. I had to sit down...I had to process this. Omega sat beside me and held me tight. I had to come to the realization that this isn’t gonna end well for me. Or for anyone that tries to fight it. I sat there and sobbed in his arms. 

 

 We sat in silence for quite some time, just holding each other. I was able to stop crying and I look at the pain in his face. He has been crying as well.

 

 In a whispering voice, I was able to ask Omega something.

 

 “When we get back, can you take me to our tree, please?”

 

 Omega looked into my eyes and I heard him say yes without him moving his mouth. He gets up and delicately picks me up bridal style and walks to Blood Lust. When we reach the bike he sets me down and leans his forehead to mine. His eyes are red from crying too.

 

 “Why don’t we get on the bike and go as far from here as possible? Just leave everything and start fresh. What do you say?” Omega is trying his hardest to keep it together and it hurts me so much to see him like this.

 

 “We don’t know if that’ll work. The first attack happened outside the gates. So it’s not bound to the Abbey. And it’s coming for me while I’m asleep.” I take a deep breath and let it out. “Who knows, with everyone being together, we might be able to form together and make one large Ghoul. Hey, it worked for the cartoon Voltron, right?”

 

 He didn’t want to laugh but he did. Seeing him smile, that’s all I wanted.

 

 “Come on, we got a tree to go to you crazy woman.” 

 

 He pulls away and places my helmet on and buckles it for me. Once his is on, Blood Lust comes to life again and down the mountain we go. Yes, I had to make light of the situation. I want to keep him smiling for as long as possible. I want him to remember the good times and not dwell on anything sad. We both have had enough sadness while we were apart.  

 

 It seems like it took us no time to get back onto the highway. I enjoy the ride as I hold onto the Ghoul I love. Just to be near him, to smell his scent mixed with the smell of exhaust from Blood Lust and the night air. I close my eyes and absorb every second. 

 

 I feel the bike slowing down, which means we’re near the turnoff. The feeling of dread is trying to creep up on me but all I can do to push it away is to hold Omega tighter. We make the turn and come to the start of the tunnel. I hear his voice in my mind.

 

 “Be ready for anything once we come out. It might be waiting again.”

 

 I reply to him with a meek, “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures that are in this chapter are from a real place near where I live and were taken by me. The rock formation is really called The Devil's Breakfast Table, which is located in the Catoosa Wildlife Management Area in Tennessee, USA. The picture with the gravel road is a view looking down to the road where we had just been 5 minutes prior. There is no drive-in movie there. I just thought it would be an ideal place for Omega's date night with Rose.


	24. Of Mind and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Omega have another encounter with the dangerous demon.  
> And she decided to live in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-inflicted wound at the start with blood
> 
> *posting this early bc life is back-to-back kickin me this week. I hope you enjoy!

 We were just about halfway through the tunnel. I let go of him and take my pocket knife out. As carefully as I could, I make a cut on my palm. Blood quickly surfaces and I rub it on me, him and the bike, repeating the words of a spell three times. I then recite another spell three times. But I notice that I cut too deep and my blood is flowing faster than it should. I lift my face visor and press my palm as hard as I can to my forehead, willing the blood to stop. 

 We’re just about to the end of the tunnel and Omega sees it and points at its direction. It’s standing just outside of the tunnel. I motion for him to keep going with my free hand. I feel him tense up as we get near it. It sees us and gets into a fighting stance. As we come out, I use both hands and give it the double middle finger and its eyes get even redder. We pass right through its body and take to the sky. I look back and it’s searching for us but can’t see us.

 Omega lets off the gas so that he doesn’t over-rev the motor. I can see him shaking his head and then he turns to me. “Witchy woman.... the invisible cloak spell. And here I thought you lost your damn mind.”

 “Just let me concentrate. This spell is way more powerful than the stuff I was doing before. We’ll still be cloaked at the tree, so it won’t find us. Call one of the others and let them know it’s at the tunnel.”  He nods and takes out his phone.

 I keep watching to make sure it doesn’t come through the gates. Dew comes out of the dorms and takes off towards the road with Earth behind him. Rain comes and gives Laila a kiss on the cheek before he leaves too. “Well, that escalated quickly.” I have to laugh at that thought.

 “Dew said that he’d call us with an update.” I set us down on the left side of the church. I can hear screeching coming from where they were. And I’m fighting every bit of my instinct not to go and help out. I don’t want anyone to get hurt by this thing. It’s bad enough Omega did last night.

 He turns to look and me and sees the pained look on my face. He touches my cheek then frowns as he sees the blood on my head. Again his mind speaks to me. “They’ll be fine. Special has been helping them.”

 He gets off the bike and gets the wet naps out and cleans my face. When he’s done, he puts everything back in the saddlebag and we spot 4 fireballs launch into the sky. Three hit the demon as it’s in the air. We can see it flailing around and trying to climb higher into the atmosphere. Then it disappears and all that’s left is a trail of smoke.

 Omega’s phone rings and he’s quick to answer it. I’m praying to the Dark Lord that our Ghouls are fine and it feels like I’m gonna jump out of my skin again. I’m straining to hear what the caller was saying but couldn’t make it out. After what seems forever, he gets off the phone.

 “They are all fine, so you can stop worrying. Earth specifically said so. They weren’t able to kill it but they hurt it, just unsure how badly. If you see Rain, that isn’t his blood on him, Shy Boi got vicious. Guess it’s true about what they said about the quiet ones.”

 I finally let my breath that I realize that I was holding. I need to go check on them and I start to get off the bike but he stops me.

 “I promise you, they’re fine.” His eyes look into mine and his aura caresses me again. He leans into me and gives me another tender kiss. It amazes me how he can calm me and I can hear his voice in my head.

 “I know you want to take care of everyone. That’s one of the reasons why I love you, Brown Eyes. You care so much for the ones that are close to you. It’s my turn to take care of you.”

 I nod my head after our lips depart each other. He gets back on the bike and we take off again. As we ride I notice how much things have physically changed here. New buildings have come up to accommodate the growing church and it’s a bit jarring to see. There used to be an open field here with the most beautiful wildflowers. But now concrete and stone buildings. It makes my heart hurt but this is the price we pay for progress.

 We’re about two miles away from the Abbey, I see a faint light coming from the direction of our tree and I can only hope that our place was left alone. As we get closer, I see the light is coming from vintage looking standing lamps. They are lighting up a pathway and I see our place has changed but for the better. The wildflowers that were in the field are now planted here.

 I also see a rot iron fence and a matching gate. Omega stops the bike and gets off to open the gate. He sees the tears flowing from my eyes and wipes them away as he stands in front of me.

 “After you left, I wanted to make this place so special for you. So on my days off before I left, I came out here and worked on it. I wasn’t sure if either of us would be back, so I had the garden Brothers look after it.”

 I am so speechless ...the exquisiteness beauty of it all and his love for me. I can’t seem to find the words but just look at him through wet eyes. He nods as he seems to understand why I haven’t said anything. Reaching up and caressing my cheek ever so gently before he closes my open jaw.

 We drive through the gate and park a few feet from our weeping willow tree. He shuts off the bike and throws the kickstand down. I almost down want to take my helmet off because that means I have to take my eyes off this awe-inspiring sight but I do. There’s a few more vintage lamp posts around, bushes with purple wildflowers, and a concrete bench under our tree. And I can hear the creek on the other side the willow.

 

 I sit there wrapping my arms around Omega and I can hear a purr within his body. I love hearing that sound and I missed it. He used to purr all the time when we were together but I can’t pinpoint when it stopped but it did. And it would hurt me so much not know what changed. Now, I do know the reason but I just wished that he would’ve come to me.

 He senses that I’m getting melancholy and gives my hands a squeeze. 

 “It’s in the past. We’re together now, live in the moment. Go look at the bench.” He kisses my hands and releases them to get off Blood Lust. He helps me get off the bike and walks me to the bench and I see his Omega symbol with an “R” inside of the loop. 

 “I made this and positioned it in the spot where I first saw you here.” 

 I have a puzzled look on my face.

 “I… I was laying down when you came to me that day.”

 “Actually, that wasn’t the 1st time. I noticed you kept slipping away before class so…. I followed you a few times. You were wearing a Def Leppard shirt with ripped jeans. Your hair was just growing out of the bob cut and the fall breeze kicked up and you … captured my demon heart right there.”

 Omega was blushing as he told me this. I never knew that he followed me out. My heart is fluttering to know this now.

 “Why did you wait so long before you spoke to me that November day?”

 “I wanted to so many times but couldn’t do it. That day that I did finally talked to you, I was just about to turn around and walk back but …. Let’s just say that it’s the best fucking thing I ever did.”

 He takes me into his arms and places a kiss on my forehead. I hear him purring again. 

 “Omega, I want you to do something for me.” 

 I pull my head away from his chest a bit so I can look him in the eyes.

 “I… I want to see you… in your true self.”

 “I can’t… I can’t do that to you.” 

 “I’ve already seen bits and pieces. I love you so much...all of you. It’s who you are. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

 Omega looks down at the ground and backs away a bit.

 “I don’t think you understand what you’re asking.”

 “Yes, I do.” 

 I take his hand and place it on my heart. I want him to feel that I’m not afraid. He stands there for the longest time, not saying a word. I walk him to the bench and we sit down, our hands still holding on to each other. I know this is difficult for him. It was difficult for me to come to this decision. But I do love him.

 I start to hum a familiar tune. He recognizes it as I sing the lyrics:

 

_How do I get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you? I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you if you ever go?_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?_

 

I finished the song and he holds me tighter. We stay like that for several minutes before he lets go of me and walks to Blood Lust.

 “If it scares you, I want you to drive Blood Lust back to the garage. Ok?”

 “I won’t need to. I trust you. I trust us.” I walk to him and place a kiss on his cheek. He nods and takes off his shirt and throws it to the ground. 

 “You might want to close your eyes. This could be unsettling for you. Are you sure about this?”

 “Yes, I’ve never been so sure about something until now. And I want to see the change.”

 I hold out my hand to him and he takes them into his. Very slowly, he drops his glamour starting with is head. The tuft of hair on the top of his turns from dark brown with blond highlights to a lavender purple. The sides that are usually shaved close to his scalp grows out to shoulder length and is blue in color. His horns come in about an inch into his hairline, they are black and flow back before they curl coming back to the front of his face.

 The skin on Omegas face changes from white to a dark charcoal color and the texture of the skin is different for the human skin but hard to tell of feel just yet. Ears become elongated and come to points. His eyes turn vertical and glow a bright ocean blue. Nose becomes a bit wider. 

 “You doing ok? Do you want me to stop?”

 “I...I’m fine. Please, keep going.” My voice is shaky but it is not from being scared. 

 “Ok. My teeth are gonna come in along with my tongue. Let me know when you want me to stop.” 

 I nod my head to him to let him know that I’m ready. He opens his mouth a little and I can see that his human teeth gone and in their place is two rows of very sharp pointy teeth. Omegas tongue pokes out and it's flat and forked at the tip. 

 “Don’t forget to breathe.” he jokes but I now realize that I had been holding my breath. 

 His voice is also different, deeper and comes out more of a growl. The tattoos on his arms disappear as the dark gray comes over them and his chest. I see movement behind him.

 “Don’t worry, it’s just my wings.” he whispers.

  He spreads them out and they are about 3 feet wide on both sides. The same dark gray but fleshy not feathery. 

 “Can I walk around you to see them better?”

 “Yeah, you can touch them if you want to. But I’ll understand if you don’t.”

 I let go of his hands and start to walk around. I’m trying to process it all but it feels like a dream. I reach out my hand to touch them and I’m shaking. My fingertips just barely touch it.

 “This won’t affect your flying will it?”

 “Nope, they’re stronger and what you think.”

 I place my fingers back on them and feel the texture. Tougher than my skin but also soft.

 “Am I hurting you?”

 “Naw, it kinda tickles the way you’re lightly touching them.”

 “Sorry, I don’t mean to.”

 “It’s a good tickle. It feels really nice… I’ve dreamed of you doing this so many times and now... it almost doesn’t feel real.”

 As I come around to see his face and he has a closed mouth smile. I place my hands on his chest to make sure he and I know this is most definitely real. I also feel Omega's' heartbeat is racing like crazy. He places his hands on top of mine and his fingers are sharp claws but he has such a gentle touch with me that seeing them doesn’t phase me one bit.

 The tail comes and wraps around me pulling me closer to him. The spade tip drapes over my shoulder and rubs against my cheek. It feels like a different texture compared to the rest of his body. The tiny hairs covering it feels like warm velvet on my skin. 

 “You’re taking this rather well. Did you take some happy pills or something?”

 “To know that this is you and you’re mine, no pill in the world can make me this happy.”

 “I want to kiss you so bad right now but I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”

 “Guess we’ll just have to work through it.” 

 I smile at him while looking deeply into those demon eyes. He places his forehead against mine and I feel a much deeper connection to Omega than I’ve ever felt before. His breath quickens and I can tell he’s hesitating. I place a kiss on his nose. 

 “Live in the moment. Our love has no regrets anymore.” I whisper to him.

 He tilts his head and presses his closed lips to mine. I slowly open and slid my tongue up against his lips. Omega is resisting the urge to open them and I feel him trembling. 

 “I love you so much, Teddy Bear. Please, let me take part of who you are.”

 I go in to lick his lips and on the third swipe his lips parts slightly. I poke my tongue in and rub against the outer row of teeth. He lets out a moan and opens a bit wider. I’m careful to maneuver over the sharp points. Very slowly he lets his tongue touch mine. It feels very different but good at the same time. When he notices that I’m not pulling away, he kisses me more passionately. 

  Omega threads his right claw through my hair to support my head. His left one massages my breast over my uniform. Nothing seems weird to me about this. If feels so natural...this is who we are.

 The kiss lasts for several minutes before he had to come up for air. We both stand there with our foreheads pressed together, breathing hard. I can see the inner fight in his mind. I am utterly in love with this demon. I feel it in my bones.

 “I ...can’t take you. Not like this. I’m afraid I’ll hurt or scare you.” Tears fall from his eyes and I wipe them away with my fingers.

 “I know what I’m asking for and you have my full consent.” 

 That seems like that lifted a weight off his shoulders. His mind lets go of whatever hangups he had.

 “Omega… do I have your consent?”

 He takes a long pause and finally says, “Yes, with all my heart.”

 I kiss him and we both melt into it. I break and kiss down his neck. When I get to his collarbone I take my tongue and lick a path to his right nipple. Bitting and flicking as he moans out and a deep demon voice. I move to his left nipple and rub on the bulge that is now very noticeable. I unbutton his jeans but he stops my hand before I get to his zipper.

 “It’s gonna look slightly different from the last time you saw it. And will feel different too.”

I nod my head. I’m nervous and excited at the same time. The same feeling I had the first time with Omega. Now this will be another first time with him. 

 I pull the zipper down and tug on his jeans to come down a bit. He kicks off his boots and pulls his jeans completely off. He’s now standing in his boxer briefs and I can’t take my eyes off the bulge. I reach up to rub it through the fabric and it feels thicker than before. He takes his waistband and pulls it down, letting them drop to the ground. Now I can see it unobstructed.

 It’s the same dark gray color as the rest of him. Still uncut but much thicker, ribbed that sticks out somewhat, slightly curved, and from what I gather also have ticklers on it. I’m left speechless again.

 “It’s to ensure pleasure for my mate.” He pauses for a moment then speaks again. 

 “And… will… um… will knot in place. Unlike a human.”

 He looks down at me like he’s ashamed. But I’m not ashamed of him and I’m so proud to be his.

 “Then when the time comes, we will be one.” With that, I take the tip into my mouth. I taste his pre-cum and it’s the same as before. Nothing about that has changed. It takes a few passes before I go down and take him fully. I hum as I run up his shaft and encounter the ribbed part. I have a feeling that I’m gonna vastly enjoy this. 

 He lets out a deep growl in his demon voice and it sends shivers down my back. I look up to him and make eye contact. Those ocean blue vertical eyes looking down at me.

 “Is this really happening, Brown Eyes?”

  I hum my answer and he moans again. I see his tongue come out and that excites me even more. I start to work his cock as he holds my hair. My clit is aching for a touch and as if he can read what my body wants, he taps me once on the shoulder. I let go of him with a loud wet pop. I stand up and remove my uniform. He goes down to his knees and lays me down. Eye glowing like blue flashlights.

 Omega spreads my legs apart and kissed a trail from my left ankle all the way up to my inner thigh. Burying his nose in my mound and inhaling deeply before he kisses my right inner thigh, going to that ankle. 

 My body is going to burst if I don’t get any relief soon. He looks at me with a smirk on his face. That same evil smirk I fell in love with years ago. He’s torturing me, making me wait. I move my hand to my mound and he leaps to grab it and pins it to the ground. Before I can even think about my other hand, he pins that one too. With him laying on me, I can feel his cock on me...leaking. I try to move my hips to position myself but he shakes his head no and I cry out in frustration. 

 Placing his forehead on mine again,” Am I being too rough? Do you want me to stop?”

 “Please ...please don’t stop. I need it. I need you.”

  He nods in acknowledgment and kisses my nose.

 “I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me for what I am.”

 “ Eres mi corazón.”

 “Och du är min också.”

  Omega kisses my cheek and then moves down to my neck. Taking small nibbles with his teeth, careful not to break the skin but at this point, I wouldn’t care if he did. Kissing me all the way down to where he needs to be. My hands are free and I run my fingers through his hair. His hot breath on me making me squirm even more. He takes pleasure in his torture. 

 Opening his mouth a bit and his tongue slithers out and in but doesn’t touch me. I’m trembling with lust and my clit is throbbing. He takes a claw and just hovers it above my heat and I get goosebumps from just waiting. He takes turns teasing me all the while with that smirk on his face.

 At the moment I think he’s gonna tease me again, his forked tongue lunges out and take a long swipe at my nub. The feeling is electric and I arch my back in response while moaning his name. He does it again and it feels like I’m gonna die from pleasure. Finally done with playing with his food, he licks and flicks my clit as I cry out.

 He continues to hit my button and it’s working. I’m getting so close and he can tell by my breathing. To push me over the edge, Omega inserts two fingers into me and scissors them carefully, as to not hurt me. And that broke the damn, grabbing a handful of his hair while my walls opens and closes around his claws.

 As my wave dies down, he removes his claws and replaces it with his tongue. I squirm more and he has to use some of his demon strength to keep me in place. In my mind, I curse myself for not having him like this before. I’m seeing stars right before my eyes as my demon is tongue fucking me. I feel my coil snap and I hit another orgasm but Omega doesn’t stop. Each intense thrust rocks my soul and I can’t keep my eyes off of him.

 I finally come back to me and before he knows it, I push him onto his back but then I remember… 

 “Will it hurt your wings laying like this?”

 “Nope, they’re good.”

 With that, I climb on top of him and impale myself on his cock. The ribs feel amazing inside me and they pulsate. The curve of it makes it so much easier to hit my g-spot. And the little ticklers are the icing on the cake. I cum again in no time. 

 “Hands and knees.” he growls and I move to that position. Omega places a claw on my back and gently rubs all the way down my spine. When he gets to the small of my back he applies pressure and I turn to jelly in an instant. 

 He brings a claw to my ass cheek and rubs in a circular motion before he slaps it hard. I moan out and he does it again and again. I can feel myself dripping and he sniffs the air. 

 “Your arousal smells so delicious. It always has.”

  The voice he has now is going to drive me mad with desire.

 He lines himself up and in hard thrust, he is fully in me. The curve is now hitting a different spot and it feels enchanting. At first, Omega starts off slow and easy but I take my left arm off the ground and give him a signal which means to go big or go home.

 With each hard thrust, I feel like I’m having an out-of-body experience. Being out here in our spot, the unholy noises we’re making, feeling so primal. Dear Lucifer, thank you for giving me this night. 

 Omega’s grunts and growls are becoming louder and that sets me off again. He locks with me and he hits his orgasm as well. His demon seed flowing through my insides and my walls milk every last drop of it.

 We stay locked for quite some time but we don’t seem to mind. Omega gently kisses my back and gives me a message before he is able to untie. I am able to sit up facing him and give him another passionate kiss. As our different tongues dance, we a loud demon screech coming from the sky. Bringing me back to what's waiting for me. 

He hugs me close and wraps his wings around, cocooning me. “We won’t lose you. I promise.” I nod my head but I think this is one promise that might get broken through no fault of his own.


	25. Fuck It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break for the story. Everything with my daughter's heart procedure went great. But that still doesn't stop me from stressing. Basketball season started right after she got the all-clear to go back to cheer. So life has slammed me up against the wall. (sexually innuendo intended)  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 Omega holds me tight against his demon body. The screeching had long stopped but he still wouldn’t let go. I feel the warmth of this body against mine. How can one demon love me so much and another wants to kill me? I push the thoughts of the other one out of my head and pour myself into my love. He starts to purr and along with the sound of his heartbeat, I’m relaxed and I drift off.   

 My eyes flutter open and I’m now laying on the grass with Omega, still in demon form, cuddling next to me, watching over me. I smile at him as he gives me a wink.

 “You look so cute while you’re sleeping.” he chuckles

 “How long was I out?” I roll my eyes.

 “Not long, about 20 minutes or so. I was gonna change back before you woke but I couldn’t help but watch you sleep. Do you know that you still twirl your hair in your fingers?”

 “Hmmm. I thought I’d stopped that years ago.” I start to think back and I remember that I started doing that when we were on tour. 

 “I’m gonna change back so you can be more comfortable.”

  “Please, don’t. I...want to see you like this. I can’t believe I’ve wasted all that time ...being afraid, listening to my mind instead of my heart.”

 He leans into me and takes my hand to his heart. 

 “Here's to no more wasted time.” 

Omega brings my hand up to his cheek before he kisses it. I, then, bring his hand to my cheek and bestow a kiss. Looking deeply into the glowing blue eyes, I lean in and offer up a tender kiss. And he happily accepts. His tail whips around behind him in a carefree dance. I can feel his erection against our bodies, twitching. 

 I take the tips of my fingernails and scrape them against his nipples while my other hand is in his hair. He moans into my mouth in pleasure. His forked tongue teasing me, setting me on fire. Something new and exciting with someone that fits me like a glove...that gets who I am, in my mind and heart. 

Slowly, he slowly breaks the kiss and brushes his lips across my cheek. Rolling me over on my back as he takes nips at my neck. Omega straddles me and pins my hands down on the ground, then we lock fingers. I feel his heart racing again but so is mine.

 “I’m not hurting you, am I?” he whispers

 “No, you feel so good. I just want to stay like this forever.”

 “It’s gonna get better. I swear, it will.”

 Omega kisses me deeply and I can feel it throughout my body. The heat coming from us both would make Lucifer want to turn on the air conditioner. The smell of the wildflowers wafts peacefully along with a gentle late summer night breeze. Night creatures calling out as if they want to serenade us.

 I start to grind on him but he hums “No-No” into my mouth and adds more pressure to my hands. I feel like my mind is going to short circuit soon. I can feel his dark soul smiling. I fight every fiber that is on fire right now but the need to have him is great. I move my right leg to widen myself and Omega pins it down with his. The feel of his forked tongue with mine is making my clit throb in every possible way. It’s literally screaming for attention. 

 Again I try for some friction but Omega stops me. Tightening his grip on my hands. I open my eyes to see those blue eyes on me. He pulls his mouth away from mine but not without biting my bottom lip hard first.

 “My, my, my. Someone is becoming an impatient brat. Remember what happens to brats?"

 I tasted my own blood and it burns into my system. I try to break free but he only tightens his grip on me more. I truly love it when he dominates me but in his demon form, it only causes my clit to throb more.

 Omega tilts his head as I keep my eyes on him as he sniffs the air. Obviously, he can smell my arousal. He gives me a wicked smirk, pleased that I want to challenge him.

 “You seem to enjoy being a brat.”

 He tightens his grip more causing me pain. But I know that with the pain will come pleasure. I smirk back at him and he shakes his head as he chuckles. I kick his leg off of me while he is distracted and he releases me in a state of shock. 

 I push him off and scramble to get to my feet but his tail catches my ankle and I go down to the ground. Landing on my hands and knees as I try to catch my breath. His laughter filled the air. I’m facing him in his glorious form as he is kneeling and laughing. Sweet Dark Lord, even Omega’s laugh makes me wet.

 “Where the fuck did you think you were gonna go? Now, crawl to me, you damn brat.”

 I do what he commands as he leans back and grabs his t-shirt.

 “Hands behind your back. Time to take your punishment.”

 I sit up on my knees and bring my hands to the back of me. He ties my wrists together with the shirt and double-checks to make sure I can’t break free. He leans into my ear and whispers to me.

 "You can stop this at any time. Do you remember your safe word?"

 I answer him with a breathless, "Yes"

 I can feel his eyes bore into my body and I know of that pleased smirk he wears when he gets like this. But he's in demon form, so that smirk is 20 times more evil. 

 "You aren't allowed cum. I will tell you when you can. Do you understand?"

 I nod my head in agreement. 

 "Well, you ain't so talkative now. But you will be. You'll be begging me."

 With that, he pushes me down and I turned my face just in time. The right side of my head makes contact with the ground. He grabs my lower body and adjusts me back to where I'm on my knees. He makes sure that my legs are spread far enough apart. 

  Omega kneads my ass cheeks roughly and I want to turn into jello but I fight it.  

 "I can see that you're already wet and dripping down your thighs. I can't let that go to waste."

 I can hear him moving around but can only see some of his shadows. Within seconds, I feel the heat of his breath on the inner right thigh. He takes a long lick at my juice and my skin starts to goose up. He takes small nips at my skin and I stifle a moan. 

 I focus on the wildflowers and just as I relax. Just then, Omega bites me hard. I can feel his sharp teeth break my skin. The pain is almost blinding and my mind screams out but I make no sound. 

 As he drinks down my blood, I feel his claws coming closer to my entrance. Inserting two and withdrawing them and rudding my juices on my clit. My body response by shivering and I’m breathing a bit harder. I find my inner strength and summon it so I don’t make any noise. My will to not let him hear me is fighting. But this is only the beginning. He hums as he drinks from me and the vibrations send shocks to my core. My mind is crying out but I stay silent.

 “Brown Eyes is being stubborn. Looks like I gotta turn it up a few notches,” he says as he finally releases my thigh from his mouth. 

 Omega suddenly attacks my clit with his forked tongue and my body lunges forward a bit. He grabs a hold of my legs a moves me back into position, digging his claws into my ass. Ever every swipe he takes, my breathing becomes faster. And I start to wonder if my pride can take a hit because he is killing me. But… I’m also just as competitive as he is. 

 With his tongue extended, he leans back to watch himself finger fuck me. Every so often shifting his head to see my expression. His attack on my clit suddenly stops.

 “Sister Rosa, such a wet naughty young thing you are. I can feel your slick walls around my fingers. I do hope you don’t cum all over them. I haven’t given you permission yet.”

 That asshole knows how much his dirty talk turns me on. I try to block it out. Thinking of anything. Shopping! Ok, there was this cute pantie and bra set that he’d like on me. NO! Try something else. Hmmm, back in my classes. When I wanted to keep my mind busy, I use to picture Omega as my professor. NO! NOT THAT!! 

 He withdraws his fingers and I can hear him licking them. He hums as he savors my taste. 

 “I can hear your gears turning, min härliga. I know you want to feel something else pumping in and out of you. Massaging your walls, filling you up until you can’t take it anymore. Fucking you like you’ve never been fucked before.” 

 My mind is screaming at him, “Just shut up already!!”

 “Just taste so blissful on my fingers but I’m greedy for your essence. I gotta have more of it.” 

 Omega, still sitting back, then crams his tongue into me and I sharply inhale.FUCK! How long is his tongue? But it feels absolutely phenomenal. He digs his nails into me again, no doubt leaving marks but I don’t care. Pumping that luxurious thing, making my insides feel all squishy. Trailing his nails to my mound, he then rubs and squeezes my clit with one hand. The other has found its way to my back hole and he starts to massage that as well. He shows no signs of letting up on his attack. And for an added measure, that damn demon tongue is now doing waves. Hitting parts of me that I didn’t know were there. That broke me. I started to whimper and moan. 

 I feel him purring, through his tongue and that kicks off more new sensations, pleased that he broke the brat. I bite my bottom lip hard enough to bleed on the opposite side where he bit me before. I’m still not allowed to cum yet but my coil won’t last much longer. 

 He unties my wrists and rubs them. His mind speak

 “Just because you’re free doesn’t mean you can cum yet, understand?”

 “Yess” moan out.

 Omega likes to be harsh but even for a bunch of Satan worshipers and demons summoned from Hell, we’re not truly evil. Contrary to popular belief, we do have moral codes.

 His tongue just keeps on working it’s magic and my mind floats back to that kiss he shared with Special. Images of them both in their demon form, together. I start to wonder if they were ever like that before I came along. 

 “Wouldn’t you like to know? I’m not gonna give you the answer until we’re done here.” his mind speaks again.

 I take a bite from my own arm. Hoping that maybe I can focus on the pain, it’ll ease off my growing need. 

 “You look so fucking hot right now. My tongue hitting you in all the right spots. Just a quick thought...Maybe I should call Dew and have him grab Swiss for a get-together. All. Of. Us. In. True. Form. I’d bet you’d like that, wouldn’t ya?”

 The more he goes on, the harder I bite. Knowing that I’ve broken the skin because I can taste my own blood. I’m a moaning and whimpering mess but I still won’t beg him.

 “Or should I call upon Special? He is the oldest and most powerful Ghoul. Think about it…. You’ve never had the pleasure to be with him. I’ve seen him with humans. He can make the Universe melt. The Dark Lord made him Special for a reason.” Omega’s mind purrs out.

 My whole body is shaking and just the thought of Special is enough to take my breath away. If I didn’t love Omega so damn much, I would’ve ripped out his throat by now for causing me to suffer like this.

 “Please… Please, let me cum on your tongue.”

 I didn’t even realize the words had left my mouth. NOOO!! Damn it!!! Can I do a 10-second rewind spell?? I hear him laughing and tears form in my eyes. Yes, I’m a sore fucking loser. As he continues to laugh, it causes more ripples in his tongue and I beg him again. Fucking Hell! That’s twice. 

 “Alright, min kärlek.”

 I feel my soul leave my body as I orgasm and Omega grabs it and places it back where it belongs.

 He holds me tight as I continue to shutter and scream in pure ecstasy. No human man could ever make me feel the way this damn demon can. He Is...the love of my life and beyond.


	26. The Thirst Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In more ways than one

It takes me a good 10 minutes to finally calm down and get my mind functional again. Omega has his chest pressed against my back and he’s purring. There are no words to describe the glowing jello that is my body. He gently lays me down on my back and caresses every inch of me. I see him smirking as me. So pleased with himself but there a certain glint in his demon eyes.

 “I’m not done with you yet, love. I’m just letting you take a break.”

 “Are you trying to do what the Cardinal suggested...fuck me into a coma?”

 I laughed while running my fingers through his two-toned hair. Careful not stab myself with his horns. I can’t take my eyes off of Omega. Even in his true form, he is completely stunning. And my heart feels so filled with love for him. It’s all wrong but it’s all the way right.

 He lays on top of me and nuzzles my neck. I can feel his leaking erection and it causes a magical tingling within me. I feel energized again and I want him. But I know I can’t act like a brat again. Dark Lord knows I can’t handle any more of Omega’s punishment.  

 “Omega, drink from me again.”

 “I didn’t mean to do it. It was something I did in the heat of passion.”

 “I know… It made me…” I stop myself from saying the words.

 “You got turned on? To know that your blood was in me, right?”

 I nod my head and look away. He tilts my head back to face him.

 “Nothing to be embarrassed about. I know these feelings are new to you after seeing me like this. You still have that battle in your head. But remember, I love you and will do anything to make you feel loved because you are very well-loved.” 

 He kisses me deeply. My toes curl just by the kiss and I taste myself on him. He purrs again and it vibrates me. He leaks more onto my skin and I could swear it was sizzling on my flesh. I run my hands up and down his back and I make contact with his wings. I caress them lovingly and then move my hands down to his ass. Groping both cheeks and digging my nails in. Unsure if Omega can feel my scratching due to his tougher than human skin. 

 He breaks the kiss and nuzzles my neck again. Then I feel his sharp teeth on my skin. Breaking it and making me bleed. He drinks and it feels so damn good. I’m now in his system for always.

 As I enjoy being able to quench his thirst, he penetrates my cunt and I moan out in pleasure. The ribbing tickles me and my body reacts by shivering. Omega takes notice of my reaction and withdraws from me only to ram into me again. He continues this and my mind swirls unable to control my body. I hit my orgasm fast as he holds on to me tight. 

 I dizzyingly come back and I want more and more. Omega lets go of my neck and there are a few smudges of blood on his lips. I pull my head up and lick him clean. I now have a new desire. I look deep into that blue demon eyes.

 “I want to drink from you and I don’t mean your seed.” I say breathlessly.

 “Do you understand what you’re asking, right? It’s not something to take lightly. Demon blood...it’s just that. If your system can’t handle it, you can…” Omega couldn't finish the sentence but I fully understood.

 “I’d rather go in your arms rather than by the hands of the one that’s after me. If it’s my time, it will be on my terms.”

 He stayed silent for a long time. Just looking at me intensely.

 Omega can see that I’m completely sure of what I just said. He caresses my cheek as be nods in acceptance. Reaching up with his right claw, he makes a cut with his sharp nail on his left collarbone. Blood starting to come up to the surface of his skin. 

I press my lips to the cut and drink. It tastes better than the sweetest wine I’ve ever tasted. As I continued, I saw flashes of his life in fast forward. From him being summoned from Hell and taking his human vessel, learning his craft on his guitar, and first time on stage with the Ghost project  It was all there for me to see and feel.

 I then felt pain but it wasn’t coming from his memories. Omega pulled me off and watched me. 

 “It’s going through your system. We’ll know in a few minutes if…” Tears fell from Omega’s eyes. My insides felt like they were burning and my heart was pumping as fast as it could. I then saw my life before I came to the Church. The cold and despair...the loneliness and loss. Not sure which was more painful, my inside or my memories.

 But then, I saw when my life really began. The acceptance and love I felt. Finding my two true soul sisters here The first time I met the band ghouls and the way my face lit up meeting Omega. Still painfully shy but making myself push past it to talk to him. This was my calling...the good, the bad, & the ugly. 

 And just like that, the pain was gone. I blinked a few times and I was still in my demons arms. 

 “Omega, I’m fine.” I said in a raspy voice.

 He finally let out the breath that he was holding. The look on his face told me...he was so scared. His bottom lip trembled as he smiled down on me.

 “Welcome back. And don’t scare me like that again.”

 I knitted my brows together.

 “I didn’t go anywhere.”

 “You quit breathing right after I said it would take a few minutes.”

 Omega rocked back and forth as he held me and the words he just said swirl in my head. But I didn’t want to think. I just wanted to feel. I lean up and kiss him deeply like the way he did to me earlier. He is so tender with me. His light touch on my body is so intoxicating. I just want to stay drunk on him all the time.

 He pulls back breaking the kiss and then places a kiss on my forehead, then placing his to mine.

 “Take it easy. After what you’ve just been through, we shouldn’t rush anything.”

 “I’m fine, Omega. What I need is you. I don’t feel complete without you.”

 I caress his face as he looks deep into my eyes. I move my hand into his hair and rub the spot on the back of his neck with the pad of my finger. He moans and shudders. Even in his true form, that spot is still effective. Omega kisses me passionately and my toes curl. That talented tongue works its magic in my mouth.The taste of our blood mixes and blends into a beautiful bouquet.

 I feel him leaking again and I need to have him in me. I reach down in between us and gather his precum in my hand. Rubbing it down his ribbed shaft and around my cunt. It’s so hot and slick...even more so now than before. I bring my hand up to my mouth and lick up what is left. Omega moans as he watches me. He loves watching me become a dirty naughty girl.

 As I let the substance string from my palm to my tongue, he rams his cock deep into me just like before. My mind is no longer working and I just become a panting hot mess.

 “Do it again.” I command.

 He pulls all the way out and just hovers, then without warning, he rams it in again. Bottoming out and pulling out over and over.. His ribbing feels more intense than what it did before. My moans becoming louder and more primitive. I matched him whenever he would piledrive it deep into me. 

 “Rosa, you’re a sloppy mess. What would Special do if he saw you like this, I wonder. Just think…”

 Omega’s words were ringing in my ears and my body vibrated.

 “Do you think you can handle him? I don’t think you can.” 

 His voices now growled as if challenging me.

 “Would you want him in true form or human? While I watch… so fuckin hot. Or do you want both of us at the same time?”

 Looking into his eyes, I see the images. Like watching our own little porno and I cry out. He sees that I’m at my edge and his tongue comes out to play with my clit, smacking and flicking it. I feel so fucking dirty and I love it. I lust for him, Special, Swiss...fucking hell...all of them.

 ‘I want them all to cum on me!” I scream out.

 “Look at me as you cum.”

 I do and with an explosive snap, my coil breaks. My walls clamp down on Omega’s thick cock and he growls. I squirt all over him and the sound of our wet skin slapping together is the sweetest music I ever heard.

 “So beautiful when you're a soaking mess. I’m about to tie with you.”

 “C...can I feel it go in?”

 “I would never deny you the pleasure.”

 I reach down and feel it and I’m left utterly speechless and turned on to the max. Omega pushes and it slowly goes in. 

 “Remember to breathe.” he whispers.

  I didn’t even realize that I was holding it in. He starts rocking our bodies and it feels astonishing. 

 “Just think...this amazing feeling...with 2 demons locked in you.”

 I moan and cuss at that thought.

 “FUCH...YEAH” I pant out.

 Omega grunts and growls and the flow of his seed fills me up. I keep my hand where we’re connected. So erotic and sensual. He presses his forehead to mine and I feel us drifting to another place. Different shade of purples and blues. Blissful. My mine speaks:

 “Where are we?”

 “Our spiritual connection has drawn us to the Aether. Being here with you means that we are as one. Regardless of our other activities, we are bonded as one, always. That is, with your consent/free-will?”

 “There’s no doubt in my mind that I want to be bonded to you, Omega. Human form and true self form, you are my life ever after.” 

 Tears are flowing from both of us as we kiss. I feel his heart glowing and I cry at how happy he is. That’s all I ever wanted for him. My devotion to his happiness will be never-ending.

 We came back down to our bodies and the surroundings of our place felt more tranquil. To know that our spot is now where we took our vows filled me with such awe-inspiring aspects. And I felt a pleasant tingling all over. 

 We were still locked and just shared the moment with cuddles and kisses. I never felt so at peace than I did right then. This beautiful creature has shown me what real love is and I cherish it.

 Omega lets me know when its time to untie and tells me to relax. I keep my hand in place and feel every bit of it when it comes out. So much so, that it makes me orgasm and squirt again. 

 “This is something I can really get used to.” I purr out.

 “Good, because I have so much more to do to you like this.”

 He gives me a wink with that evil smirk of his and I shudder with delightful images in my mind. 

 Omega leads me to the stream to clean up. The water feels nice and cool on my skin. He sits me down in the water and uses his claws to wash me down. I, inturn, use my tongue to clean him.

After our “bath”, we enjoy air drying off as we dance in the moonlight. His tail wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to him. And I place my head on his chest. My fingers skimming his forearms, up to his muscled biceps, and landing on his broad shoulders. I feel and hear him purring and it fills me with such euphoria. 

 Omega’s ear twitches at a sound I can’t hear. 

 “It’s just the bells ringing at midnight. Guess we should be back. You’re on “probation”. No telling what Imperator has up her sleeve.”

 I take his claw and rub it against my face, knowing he’ll have to change back. 

 “Hey, it’s ok. Just until we get back to our chambers. I can’t drive Blood Lust like this.” he chuckles. I nod my head and watch as he starts to take on his human form. It seems like forever since I’ve seen him. Both sides of him are just spectacular to look at.

 Once the change is complete, we both get dressed and he goes to open the gate. I start the bike and ease it though, stopping so he can get on.

 “Do you wanna drive us back? You look so fuckin hot in the main seat.” His human eyes can’t hide the devilish look that flashes across them.

 “You drive it. I’d never forgive myself if I wreck it.”

 He smiles and climbs on and I wrap myself around him. As we take off, I feel a tinge of sadness. I don’t know if I’ll see our spot again. I brush away a tear and hold on to Omega tighter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 He parks the bike in the garage and we walk hand-in-hand. I hear the sound of running paws echoing through the structure. Stryker comes into sight and slows down to a trot as he sees me. I spot something on the back of Strykers neck. Actually, its two somethings.

 Lemon and Spice were hanging on for dear life. Poor Spice looks like he/she was going to throw up any second. Lemon is squeaking and making hand gestures as Stryker comes to a stop in front of us. I bend down and try to decipher the message but I can’t. Stryker barks and looks at Omega as he continues.

 “They said that Copia has been in the garden since the sacrifice. He’s not handing it well. They want you to go to him. Mountain is watching over him right now but he’s been asking for you.”    

 The ping of guilt hits my heart. Poor Copia, I’m sure he’s beside himself.

 “Go to him. I’ll be waiting in our chambers. Stryker will stay with you and I’ll know if it shows up again.” 

 Omega softly caresses my neck and I nod in agreement. We share a loving hug and before we part I grab his ass. Causing him to hum and smirk. 

 Lemon and Spice climb off of Stryker and dizzily walk around a bit before they scamper off. I head off to the garden and see Mountain standing at the entrance.

 “How’s he doing?” I whisper as I hug the powerful drummer.

 “He’ll sit there for awhile and just burst into tears. I’ve never seen him like this. I hope you can help him.”

“You can head back. I got this. Go get some rest.”

 Mountain nods his head and kisses my hand before he heads off to the dorms. I walk slowly up to Copia who just looks down at his leather gloves.

 “Copia, you wanted to see me?”

 “Dear Rosa… come sit with me on the bench.” He pats a spot next to him and as I sit down I take his hand in mine.

 He takes a ragged breath before he speaks again.

 “From what I know, the evidence they found only warranted banishment. Sister Bler had been making unwanted advancements to others. But in her list of charges that were read off, there was mention of casting spells to inflict bodily harm to those in the Clergy. No mention of a name but I knew who it was against.”

 I nod my head and squeeze his hands.

 “I snuck into her chambers after the ritual and found some cryptic writing on some papers but they are very vague. I think she knew she might be banished if her harassment was found out. The papers contained spells to break the banishment but mixed in with the harmful spells.”

 I let the information sink into my head.

 “I do not think she understood how powerful those spells are and I fear it was her that unleashed that demon on you. I’ve tried to look around for a way to reverse it but Sister Imperator was coming and giving orders to have the room cleared for a new Sister. So I had to leave rather quickly. Rosa, I’m sorry that I could not find anything more.”

 “Copia, I really do thank you for what you’ve done for me. This is not your fault. Whatever Bler did, that’s on her and she'll be answering to Lucifer for it.”

 That seemed to have lifted something off of him because his eyes didn’t seem as sad as they did before.

 “Now, I’ve heard that the ritual was pretty rough for you. That it was your first sacrifice? How are you holding up and tell me the truth.”

 He wiped at his white eye and gave me a gentle smile. 

 “Look at you. You are facing something that is so dangerous and here you are concerned for me? Yes, that was something that studying would not prepare you for and it was unsettling. But we do it all in the name of The Dark Lord, Satan. Sister Bler was not the prime example of an innocent victim that she liked to play.”

 Copia looks at the clock tower above the church and sighs.

 “Well, it is getting late and you have that big dinner coming up. I shall escort you back to the dorms.”

 He stands up and presents his arm to me. I stand and link my arm in his. 

 “Come on Stryker.” Copia calls out.

 “You know he’s here?”

 “Yes, my dear. I am the one who told Special to get him for you. A lady always has to have her own hellhound.”

 I shake my head and snort-laugh.


	27. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think it's one way, it goes the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the smuttiest smut I've ever smutted. Let me know in the comments if you like it.  
> Hope you enjoy! ♥

 

 Reaching the doors of the dorms, I lean in and give Copia a hug for walking me. Holding me tight, his body feels so warm and tender with his small frame. And he smells so delicious. His sideburns brush against my cheek making me wonder what they would feel like in between my thighs. 

 We linger in the hold of each other and I’m not sure if I want to let go. Copia nestles into my neck and inhales deeply. Then slowly lets it out. His breath on my skin makes me melt. I can feel him tremble.

 “Would you like to come to my chambers, Copia?”

 He hums at the idea. I can feel him smile and he loosens his grip on me. Pulling away and looking deep into my eyes.

 “You’ve been with Omega’s true form tonight. You should stay with your Ghoul.”

 “He doesn’t stop me from doing other activities. Actually, he likes to watch.” I smile back.

 Copia shifts a bit and looks down and I can see the blush rising up. 

 “For only one reason why I must turn down your request tonight. I will try to snoop around more to see what I can find out about Sister Bler’s intentions were. I can assure you that that is the only reason.” 

 Copia caresses my cheek and I lean into his touch. The leather gloves feel cool against my hot skin.

 “Goodnight sweet Rosa.”

 “Goodnight dear Copia.”

  He turns and walks to the building that has his office. I walk into the double doors and descend the stairs to our chambers. I stop at the door to the office and figure I’ll work on my speech before the dinner. I can’t handle trying to think at this point.

 I walk to my door and I hear voices inside. I open the door and see Dew and Marisol laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Omega is putting down a water dish as Stryker happily laps it up.

 Dew looks at me for a few seconds and then speaks.

 “Looks like you got some Demon D.”

 I freeze in my spot and feel my face get instantly red from embarrassment. 

 “You damn gremlin! Do you have to be so crass?” Marisol smacks him in the back of the head.

 I look back at Omega and he just shrugs.

 “I didn’t say anything, I swear.”  

 “He didn’t have to. One look at your aurora and it’s out there.” The gremlin laughs.

 “You’ll have to overlook him, he’s in one of his MOODS again.” Marisol chuckles.

 I go to step over his body and he flips around and stares up at me.

 “Almost good view from here. Would you ladies care to indulge a few ghouls?”

 Omega walks up behind me and presses his body close to mine. Leaning his head over my shoulder and breathing in my ear. I smirk and look over at Marisol and she nods her head in agreement.

 “Fuck yeah we will.” 

 Marisol crawls over to the gremlin's face and he licks at her lips. She then goes in for a lustful kiss. Omega wraps his arms around me, fondling my breasts over my uniform.

 “You both are bit overdressed. We need to take care of that.” Omega growls

 I step over the gremlin again so I can remove my uniform. Dew is already unzipping Marisol and she crawls out of it and tosses it across the room. Omega is taking off my bra and lets it fall to the floor. I feel Dew’s eyes gloss over my body. I feel a bit self-conscious because it’s the first time he has seen me.

 “You both look so beautiful.” He moans out.

 Marisol smirks at his compliment as she unzips his pants. And both of them yank and tug to get them off. She places herself off to the side and licks and teases his balls. 

 “May I escort you to your seat?” Omega asks as he offers a hand to me.

 I take it and walk around to where Dew’s head is laying. I stop and stand over him and he crooks his index finger and makes that “come here” motion. I go down to my knees with Omegas help and Dew lifts his head, eager to taste me. I shudder as his thick tongue plays with my clit. 

 Omega takes off his clothes and lays down near me, palming himself as he watches. Wonderment and lust fill those bewitching blue eyes. I throw my head back and just ride that Gremlins face as Marisol takes him into her mouth, down to the root. 

 The room is filled with various moans and growls. Omega takes some of his precum and swipes it over my lips. I hum as I lick his tastes off and Marisol gives me those puppy eyes.

 “Can I have a taste?” she asks.

 I turn Omega’s body in her direction and she lifts up to meet his cock. She takes a long swipe under his shaft and as she comes up to the head, she flicks at his uncut skin. Pulling it back as gently as she can to reveal more of his precum.  She flattens her tongue licks at it like ice cream. Pulling back a bit, letting some of it string from him to her.

 “Bring that pretty tongue of yours over here.” I purr out.

 She and I lean towards each other and she presents her tongue to me. I stick mine out and encircle mine with hers before I go in to suck her tongue off. As I’m leaning forward, Dew takes his time as he licks at my cunt. Circling around and then plunges his tongue into me. The shock of it makes me moan into Marisol's mouth. She reaches for my hand placing it on her body. Pushing me down her navel and right onto her mound. I tease at her folds as Dew fucks me with his tongue. She’s dripping wet as I slid a finger between her lips. She moans and whines as I tease her by just brushing against the nub. 

 I insert my finger into her wet hole and pump a few times. Ensuring that it’s all nice and slick She moans and pinches her own nipple as I do this. I withdraw from her and break our kiss. Moving my hand over to Omega and he sucks my finger into his mouth. Greedily taking in her juices. He grabs my wrist and pull my finger out, takes a hand full of my hair and pulls me in for a rough kiss. I taste her in his mouth and she’s delectable. 

 Marisol goes back to sucking off the gremlin and he’s still tongue fucking me. I pull away from Omegas kiss but not before he takes a bite of my bottom lip. I grab his leaking cock and shove it into my mouth. I’m drooling and wipes it away with his index finger.

 I reach for Marisol and tap her mound and she does the same thing to me but harder. I moan out in pleasure. My vibrations hit Omega’s cock and he growls in ecstasy. She starts rubbing and flicking at my clit and my core starts to tighten. I finger her hole again. Setting free of the cock in my mouth, I replace it with my finger. I want to just taste her and her alone. Omega spanks my ass as he watches me. I missed her taste.

 I take the gremlins cock into my mouth while Marisol sucks off Omega. The erotic sounds of all of us fill the room and my senses highen. Omega spankings get rougher and I can’t contain myself. I come undone and cum all over Dew’s tongue. And he just laps it up.

 Marisol is just about there also. I ram my fingers in her and work her into a frenzy. Her body goes tense and I feel her walls clamp around me. And I let her ride out her high...panting and whining around Omega’s thick cock.

I hear someone cough near our bedroom door and detach my mouth from Dew and whip my head around. I see Special leaning on the door frame...watching.

 “How long have you been there?” my voice thick with lust.

 “Darling Rosa, I’m always here.” he chuckles.

  He walks over to the mess of bodies on the floor.

 “Dew, I had to disrupt your meal, but I need to see these two in the other room.” 

 Special holds his hand out to help me up. I look into his eyes but can’t read what’s up. I’m kinda afraid that he’s angry with us for going to the Aether the way we did. We were supposed to ask permission from the oldest ghoul before we bonded. 

 Dew withdrawals his tongue from me, everyone comes back to themselves and I stand up holding Specials hand. He observes the hand marks Omega left on my ass. And shakes his head, the sound of chuckling coming from under his mask. Omega and Special exchange “dude” punches in the arms as they pass each other on the way to the bedroom.

 I sit on the bed painfully aware that I’m without clothes now as Special closes the door. Omega is laying on the bed still rubbing himself. I look over and watch him, transfixed on his human cock.

 Special speaks up snapping me out of it.

 “A little demon whispered into my ear that you both bonded in the Aether. Now, I understand the situation so I’ll excuse the lack of asking permission.”

 I felt like a teenager getting in trouble for something.

 “But that’s not why I wanted to see you both alone.” 

 I move my head to a sideways puzzled look. Not understanding what he was meaning. Special reaches up and undoes the velcro strap that is securing his mask to his head. Ever so carefully removing the mask to reveal the black balaclava. My mind isn’t quite registering what is happening at the moment. 

 Special takes a deep breath and slowly let it out as he removes the item that covers his human form face. Short black hair that has been plastered down due to being covered. His green and gold flaked eyes are trained on me. Skin as white as milk and perfect pink lips. He steps towards me and holds out his hand.

 I’m visibly shaking as I take it and glide off the bed. 

 “Why?” is the only thing that squeaks out of my mouth.

  He caressed my cheek and brings his forehead to mine.

 “No more wasted time.”


	28. Letting It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No time like the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this for about 2 weeks and did some re-writes to it. Still not 100% happy with it but I just can't deal with another rewrite. So I apologize if this isn't as good as the last chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy 💝, my lovelies.

I want to feel his face but wavering on just how to go about it. He can sense my hesitation and brings my hand up and kisses the inside of my palm, then places it on his cheek. 

Special's skin is so soft and warm and he leans into my touch. Our eyes are locked on to each other and I fear if I lose eye contact, this dream will disappear. We inhale and exhale at the  same pace.

 He places my other hand on his belt and helps me undo it. Letting it fall to the floor as Omega watches us. Slowly the uniform coat follows suit. 

 Special smiles at me as my hands fall to the waist of his pants. I feel my whole body shake, knowing what I'm about to do.

 "No need to be scared. I won't bite, unless you want me too."

 I felt the blush instantaneous. I look over at Omega and he gives me a reassuring nod, still hands on himself. He's quite enjoying this scene playing out in front of him. I forgot that this is a treat for him as well. 

 Special takes this moment to use the front of one shoe to the back of the other to get them off. Then his socks come off with them. 

 I will my hands to move but the don't. He places his on mine and slides them to the button, helping me. After finally getting it unbuttoned, he helps me glide the zipper down. 

 My heart is pounding like a jackhammer. The only sounds in the room is the sounds of all of us breathing and it makes it ever more sensual. 

 Pushing my hands down as the pants flow down. A trimmed short happy trail. My eye drift down to view his human cock. Beautiful veins, tanned color, which is in stark contrast to the rest of his body, thick, and also uncut. I moan out loud.

 "Rosa, will you take a shower with me?"

 I nod my head and if I'm in a daze. 

 "I need to hear your consent."

 "Yes" I say lustfully.

 The water in the shower automatically turns on. 

 "Ca…. can Omega join us?" Finally looking up into Special's eyes.

 He turns to Omega and raises an eyebrow.

 "Care to join in?"

 Omega still palming himself, slick with precum.

 "Fuck yeah, been waiting for this for a long time."

 Omega rolls of the bed and stands with us. Special takes Omega's hand that is shimmering with his essence. Bringing it to his mouth and licks it very slowly. Omega melts into Special's touch. I'm completely memorised at this sight. 

Special releases Omega's hand but grabs the back of his head and brings Omega in for a kiss. Their tongues dance together before Omega sucks Special's into his mouth. They both moan in utter pleasure and I can feel myself dripping. At this point, I'm not even sure I'm breathing anymore.

 After a few tantalizing moments they continue their kiss. Special yanks Omega by the hair to break the kiss.

 "Come my Lovelies. The shower awaits."

Special takes my hand and Omega by the back of the neck and escorts us into the bathroom. He lets go of Omega as to help me into the shower. The warmth of the water is very welcoming. I stand under the stream and let it wrap itself around me. Special gets in after me. I turn and see Omega settling down in the floor.

 "Aren't you gonna join us, Omega?" I looking hungrily at him.

 "I wanna see Special make you come unhinged." His voice was filled with dripping lust.

 "My fellow ghoul, you'll get the show you desire." Special smirks over to Omega.

Special is standing behind me while I'm still facing the shower head. He takes the soap from the shelf to the left of me and leathers it up in his hands. 

 I then feel those hands on my back making circle messaging pressure. I start tingling as the same feeling of hands massaging my ass cheeks, even though he hasn't left my back. 

 The soapy hands on my ass wash and caress me. Sliding seductively in my crack. The other hands have found their way to the sides of my body with a touch gentle. My breath hitches as fingertips graze my breasts.

 Looking at Omega as he strokes his hard cock. Precum is oozing out from the tip of his skin, making me thirst for his tastes. I can feel Special's lean close to my ear.

 "He looks so delicious like that, doesn't he? Just dripping from watching us. And I haven't done anything to you yet. Tell me, are you hungry for us? Is your clit throbbing? Your wall ache for a cock or a tongue? Or both?"

 The more he speaks, the more electrified I feel. Goosebumps raise up as Special nips at me ear. Fingers pinch and roll my nipples hard and a thumb is encircling my back hole. 

 "Darling Rosa, you didn't answer me." 

 With that he removes one hand and it goes to my hair and he pulls it hard. I hear Omega moan from across the room.

 "I want it all, Special. Both of you...fuck me until I filled with cum." 

 "That's our Rosa. Good girl… such a naughty Sister you are. Now, keep your eyes on Omega. I want you two to watch each other while I make you cum."

My eyes, heavy with lust, focuses on Omega. He licks his lips and blows me a kiss. He then takes his hand that has the most precum on it up to his mouth. Proceeding to lick his hand clean. The glistening substance strings and I would give anything to have him walk up to me and ram his tongue into my mouth.

 Special takes one more hard pinch of my nipple then slides his hand to my folds. Teasing  me by not even touching my clit. Rubbing and tapping on me. His thumb just adds pressure but don't enter me. I let out a moan from frustration. 

 Special let's put an evil chuckle. Pull my hair again exposing my neck. He takes a long lick up to my jawline and back down he goes. Just when he goes back up again he quickly pulls back then lunges forward to sink his teeth into me. 

I yelp from the surprise and the hurt of the bite, closing my eyes. Special withdrawals his teeth from my flesh.

 "Now, now, now. Remember, keep them open or else I will have to punish you. And mine are way harsher than Omegas." Special purrs.

 My eyes snap open and Omega is jacking himself off faster as he sees blood trickling down my neck.

 "Special, please make me cum." I pant.

 "I do love how you beg. But I may need to hear more from you. I don't think you're hot enough. That sounded like a cold beg to me. What do you think, Omega?"

 "I've heard her do better than that." 

 "I know just the thing to help. Come here, fellow ghoul. Now, keep your hands to yourself Rosa."

 Omega stands next to the shower and Special  moves closer to him. They move in closer and their tongues flick around, tasting each other.  My eyes stay trained on them and my clit starts to throb painfully. Special adds more pressure to me and is smacking me harder. 

 I'm fighting every impulse I have to not join in on the kiss as I hear Omega moan. Special takes one of Omega's hands and places it on his own stuff cock. Encouraging Omega to pump it on his hand.

 I turn my head to the side and look down to watch and whimper at this beautiful sight. I feel a smack on my ass and can't tell, nor do I care who's hand it was. Omegas grip on Specials cock is firm and steady. Going in the same pace of the stroking of his own thick cock.

 "Someone please...I need to cum." I cry out. 

 Special keeps an eye on me and just smirks. Omega winks at me but they don't bother to give me any relief. They are too into their kiss. Special is now nopping at Omega's tongue and my mind feels like its gonna explode.  

 "Please, please… you're  killing me with all of this. I'm pleading...please make me cum." 

 I'm shivering from anticipation. I need to be touched and just when I'm about to give up hope, I feel the thumb enter me from the back at the same time Special speads open my slit and smacks and rubs my clit. 

 It takes no time for my walls to twitch and I'm hit with a powerful orgasm. Screaming out both of their names as they let me ride out my bliss.

 After I finally was able to come back to myself, I turn with my back to the showerhead. It was my turn to watch the show that was still going on. 

 Omega and Special  are still kissing and caressing each other and I'm hypnotized by it. I've seen Omega with his fellow ghouls before but this is Special. 

 A few more minutes and Special breaks the kiss and looks over at me.

 "You both are very important to me. I lost you both once. And I never want to go through that again." 

 He reaches out his hand and I take it as he brings me closer. We all press our foreheads together and our connection is even stronger. 

 "That day I almost backed out of talking to you at the tree...it was Special who gave me the kick in the ass. Told me that if I didn't take the chance, I would regret it." A tear fell from Omega's eye.

 "I'm very pleased that kicked your ass." I kissed away his tear and turned my head to Special. 

 "I thank you so much for kicking his ass."

  He gave a light chuckle and a wink. I knew that was his way of saying "You're welcome ". 

 He leans in and kisses me tentatively. Omega leans in also into the kiss and I accept his kiss as well. It is within this kiss that we shared a connection of love and understanding. 

 It lasted several moments before I had to break to gets some air. As I tried to catch my breath,  I feel dizzy as I was transfixed on Special and Omega. They were the picture of tenderness.

 "My dear Omega, I need you." 

 Special's voice filled with love as he spoke those words.

 Omega looks in my direction for an answer. 

 "I won't deny you any pleasure you want, mo amor."

 "I want you, our darling Rosa, to be a part of this. It wouldn't be right without you." 

 Special kisses me on the cheek and I instantly feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

 We all step out of the shower and dry off a bit, the walk into the bedroom. Crawling onto the bed, I sit with my back against the headboard.  I also hear faint sounds coming from the other room. Marisol, Dew, and now I hear the distinct sounds of another ghoul but I can't tell who. 

 Special leads Omega to the bed and lays him down. As soon as he's comfortable, Special gives my the "come here" motion with with finger. He helps me get situated on Omega's  face.

 He cuddles up to Omega's inner thighs. Taking turns of kissing and nipping at them. I'm watching this happen as Omega licks and flicks at my clit. My mind is in a lust filled haze. I lean down over Omega's body and lick at the tip of his cock. Special is lavishing those beautiful  balls with tender kisses. We then proceed to take turns worshiping Omega's gorgeous cock. He moans into my cunt and sets off my orgasm. 

Special watches me as I moan and ride Omega's face. Content with locking eyes with me as he licks that thick cock in front of him. I was just coming back down when Omega starts to tongue fuck me. And that sets me off again. 

 Special crawls up to me and kisses me passionately. His hands thread into my hair and pulls my head back breaking the kiss and licks my neck. 

 "You look so breathtaking when you cum. Omega, make her cum again."

 Omega continues his assault on my cunt while he slips a few fingers in there. Getting them wet and then plunges them into my ass. Thick fingers curling inside of me while Special is biting my nipples. 

 My coil inside is getting so tight that I find it hard to breath. Panting and whimpering, these ghouls are going to kill me. 

 "Spesh… oh fuck." 

  "Cum for us, darling. Cum for your ghouls." Special growls and he dug his nails into my skin. 

 I could feel my toes starting to twitch and then my coil snaps hard. I look into Special's eyes again and I can feel him looking into my soul. He massages my breast as I continue to cum. And caresses my cheek when I come down. 

 I lift up off of Omega so he can breath. But he doesn't want to stop.

 "Omega, are you going to let me taste her or are you going to be stingy?"

 He finally stops and I scoot to rest against the headboard. Special crawls to his ghoul as Omega flicks his tongue at him. Meeting face to face, they both lick at each others tongues before Omega aggressively enters Special's mouth.

 Watching them together makes head spin with lust. They look so hot that I have taken to playing with myself. 

 "Our Rosa looks lonely." Omega smirks as he turns his head.

 Special hums in agreement as he watches me. He's got a look in his eyes like I'm his prey. He grabs me by my legs and drags my body closer to him...sniffing around my crotch. Omega rolls off the bed and opens the drawer and pulls out the lube.

Tickling my folds with his fingers while tossing my legs across his shoulders. My thick thighs wrapping around his head and I hear him purring. Omega places himself behind Special and raises that sweet tight ass in just the right angle.  

  He pops the lid open and squirts a good amount into his hand then tosses the bottle on the nightstand. Rubbing his hands together to warm up the liquid and then rubbing some on his cock. 

 My eyes are on Omega as he rubs Special's tight hole. Special moans as one finger gets inserted. The moans shoot throughout my body as Special inserts a finger into me. He pumps and curls in time with Omega's and I whimper loudly. 

 Slow and steady that drives me crazy with lust. Gradually, a second and third finger glide in. I'm so wet watching Omega finger Special as Special eats and fingers me. The room is filled with our noises. 

 "Sister Rosa, you look amazing. Do you like Special's fingers inside you?" Omega smirks.

 "Fuck yeah… " I moan.

 He blows me a kiss as he withdrawals his fingers and then lining up his cock. Gingerly inserting it into Special until he bottoms out. Moaning and licking my clit, Special is enjoying the fact that we are all now physically connected.

 Our bodies rock as one in slow motion. I focus on Special slurping away and finger fucking me then I look up and see my handsome Omega thrusting in and out of Special. Words can't express the love that's in this room right now. 

 Omega reaches out and starts to stroke Special's cock and his growls vibrate on my clit. I run my fingers through Special's hair and Omega thrusts become faster and harder.

 I hear the sounds of his balls slapping against ass and my mind can't seem to process it all.

 "Special, make sure you tease her. She loves that."

 Special blows cold air on my clit and it feels like utter bliss. He does it again just as he hits my g-spot.

 "Fuck… I'm cumming!" I scream out.

 My coil explodes and I squirt all over Special. He blows more cold air on me and goes back to scissoring me. Omega is going hard on Special and the sight of it all just makes me keep cumming.  

The thrusting begins to falter and Omega let's out a mighty growl as he releases his hot seed into Special. 

Special is the last to release and it dips from Omega's hand. 

We all lay there together, wrapped in each other's warmth. And I feel all is right in my world.

 "Get ready for around two." Special whispers to me as he winks.

If I'm gonna die, I might as well get fucked to death. Sounds like a plan to me.


	29. Special Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Rosa get a special treat.

 

 We all just lay there together and cuddle a bit. Both of them purring gives me a warm feeling inside. I thought Special was kidding about round two since Omega went to the bathroom to wash up. He comes back in after a few minutes with some washcloths and hands one to Special. 

I reach for one but Omega insists on cleaning me. Gently gliding across my sensitive areas. I let out a slight yawn and Special lets out an evil chuckle. 

 "Nope, you're not going to tap out on us tonight. I've waited a long time for this."

I feel my face blush as he walks up to me and caresses my face.

 "I have something to show you, sweet Rosa."

 I sit up as Omega is finished with me. He takes the clothes into the bathroom and walks back to my side and sits down with me.

 Special takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. With that, he starts to drop his glamour. He is hair turns a darkish blonde and flows down past his shoulders and stopped about the middle of his back. 

 His skin turns to the color of ash and is about the same texture as Omegas. His horns come in a little farther back and curls twice and points upward. 

Special's eyes turned the vertical and glows bright emerald color. Although I've gotten use to Omega in his demon form, Special just struck me as a bit scary for some reason. He senses this and takes my hand.

 "If you need me to stop, I will. I know this isn't  easy for you."

 "No, I…. It's just finally real in my head. Be… before, you all were just walking around in masks or human form. But now...it's frying my brain a bit. But...but I'm ok. Please, don't stop."

 Special nods and smiles at me. He reach out and places a hand on Omega's thigh. Omega takes Special's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

 Special's ears become elongated and his rows of shape teeth come in. 

 "How are you holding up, Rosa? You ok?"

 I nod my head and assure him I'm fine.

 "Ok now my wings look a bit different than his."

 He takes a step back and his wings come out. He spreads them wide so we can see them in all glory. Black feathers shine in the light and it takes my breath away.

 "Midnight Angel" I sigh out

 He smiles at me warmly. 

 "I like that name actually." He winks his approval. And his tail makes an appearance as it wraps around Omega's leg. 

 "The rest is like your ghoul. Same functions and...abilities."

 I really didn't catch what Special had said. I was too invested in looking at his feathered wings. It wasn't until I saw it in the corner of my eye.

 "OH… I…. Hmmm" 

 I somehow forgot all words in my head. His cock was just as perfect as Omegas. My mouth began to salivate and my breathing turned heavier. 

 Special again reaches out to caress my cheek and that's when I see his claws. When he touch my face, he's careful not to scratch me. He looks so delicious like this...tender yet wanton. I look over at Omega and he is still in his human form. 

 Omega leans into me and place his hands in mine… reassuring me. I lean forward and place gentle butterfly kisses on the tip of Special's cock. Finally feeling comfortable, I take him into my mouth. I hum as I slowly push it all the way until it hits the back of my throat.

 Special lets out a moan as I'm working his stiff cock. Precum lubes my mouth even more. I feel Omega's hot breath on my cheek. Pressing kisses on my jawline all the way up to my earlobe, nipping and biting, all the while tenderly working Special's balls.

 I suck and hum a few more times as hands weave into my hair. I let him go with a loud wet pop. Turning my head to Omega and he kisses me deeply. Tasting Special in my mouth turns him wildly on. 

 We come up for air and it only takes a few moments, and then we both are jocking for position for lavishing our love on Specials cock.

 Omega takes him all the down to the root as I kiss and lick his balls. My hands roam to Omegas cock, fondling and rubbing him. My hand becomes slick with his leaking precum. Making sure I get enough on me, my hand travels down to my mound and I message it all over my slit. 

 Omega releases Special and it's my turn again. Specials breathing is deep and I can feel his heartbeat growing faster. We all maneuver to where I'm laying only back on the bed with Special strattling my head. Omega placing kisses on my inner thighs. I feel his hot breath on my pussy and I'm about to lose my mind with passion.

  Suddenly, I feel my bottom lips spread apart and a tongue flicking like mad on my clit. I moan out but it's stifled since I'm deep throating Special. Which causes him to growl in pleasure. 

 The sounds we're making is cause me to hit my explosion sooner than I wanted. Omega shoves his thick fingers into me and fucks me with them and I end up coming all over them.

 He continues this as my walls clamp down on him. I ride my high as I rub my lips up and down the cock in my mouth. Special threads his fingers into my hair, fisting my locks, and rocking my head faster. His other hand is rolling and pinching my nipple. 

 I slowly come back to myself as Omega withdrawals his fingers, taking long long licks at my clit before he stops. He gets to his knees  and comes over to Special, sniffing at my scent. Omega gently swipes a finger across Special's bottom lip and it glistens in the light. That forked tongue gingerly pokes out and licks at my essence then slips back into his mouth.

 He looks at Omega fingers and the tongue comes out to wrap around them, sliding my juices off off of them.

 "Is our Rosa ready now?" Omega asks with a raised eyebrow.

 "Very much so, she is. Rosa, for this next thing, we are gonna need you on the floor on all fours."

 He withdrawals his cock from my mouth and moves out of the way. I have no clue as to what that was about bout I get up and move to the floor and take my position. Special kneels down in front of me, takes his index finger to lift my head. My eyes meet his vertical emerald demon eyes.

 "Our darling Rosa, I want you to know that we would never hurt you intentionally. You have the power to stop us any time you wish. Do you want us to continue?"

 "Hell yeah." I say breathlessly.

 Special smirks at me. Pleased that I want it. Hell, at this point, I fuckin crave it. 

 Special grabs at something that is on the bed that wasn't there before. I see it's thick rope and my mind goes blank. 

 He goes back to my legs as he runs his nails across my skin. Omega walks up to me and knees down in front of me, purring. 

 Special spreads my legs further apart, taking one of my ankles and folds my leg to have it touch the back of my thigh. He takes the rope and ties my leg up.

 "Is this too tight, our darling?"

 "No" I whisper. 

 "Good" 

 He pets my ass as he goes for the other ankle and ties that one too. Then he teases me by tapping that demon dick against my waiting pussy. My clit begins to throb to the point where I feel it in my eyes. 

 He finally lines it up, just sitting at my entrance. I expect him to push in but he just prolongs it. I begin to whine for it, pushing back in it but he backs away and waits it out.

 Omega rubs my back and as he's doing that, his leaking thick cock is waving in my face. I lunge forward and take a swipe at it. I get just a taste of his delicious fluid. I look up at him and he has an evil grin on that beautiful face. 

 Just when I wasn't expecting it, Special pushes that demon cock into me until he bottoms out. I cry out in pleasure and pain. Omega take this time to present his cock to my mouth and I accept it. 

 Special and Omega start to thrust at the same time filling me up and withdrawing. The pain of being tired up subsides and the ribbed cock is making me feel amazing. 

Both of them do a hard thrust in and hold it there. Leaning in they give each other a lustfully kiss. I can't see them but I can hear it and it turns me on even more. Tongues flicking, one demon and a human one. My moans vibrate against Omega's cock, he growls in pleasure.

They come up for air and press their foreheads together. I hear them, the are speaking in their ghoul language but I can understand them and it is so touching to be apart of this.

 They pull a part and Omega looks down at me. Starting to thrust again in unison. I lock eyes with him as Special tongue goes in for my clit. Omega caresses jawline tenderly. 

 With his touch and the look in his eyes, I hit my orgasm. My muffled screams fill the room as retract and release the demon cock in me. Omega growls as he watches me, taking his other hand and marks my back. Special spanks my ass and that makes me climb even higher. Each slap has a erotic sting to it that rocks my core.

 When Special is satisfied that I have come down, both he and Omega withdraw from me fully. But they leave me still tired up. Omega hands Special the lube off the nightstand and locks eyes with me again as he drops his glamour. 

 "My beautiful demon has come back to me." 

 "I'm always with you."

 His claw traces the outline of my face. Pressing his forehead to mine, he sings me a song in the native ghoul language. Two worlds coming together as one in the name of Satan. 

Omega finishes the song and gives me a deep kiss, careful not to cut me with his teeth. Special comes around and joins us. The heat of us together ignites my flame I have that need to be filled again.

 We all pull a part and they shift me to where Omega is under me. His blue demon eyes pierce into my human eyes. I give him long lustfully kisses. His tongue wraps around mine and starts to rub back and forth. 

 Special resumes his spot behind me and softy runs the lube on my, pressing at my back entrance. I moan into Omega's mouth and he moans back. Special inserts a finger into me and I raise my ass up for him.

 "Looking like our Rosa is enjoying this. Tell us, do you want to continue or have you had enough?" He asks as he pumps and curls that one finger into me.

 "Fuck...it feels so good. If you stop, that's just plain mean." I pant.

 "Our Rosa is a naughty one. She came when I was talking about this earlier. Such a filthy one, she is." Omega smirks. 

"Hmmm, interesting. She likes the idea of getting fucked my two demons."

 Special inserts another finger. I grind in it loving the feeling. He spanks my ass again seeing how it affects me. 

 "Fuck…. Please, do it again, Special. I need it." I whine out.

He does it again a little bit harder this time and my core is trembling with excitement. I start to grind on Omega's body and that causes him to give me another evil smile.

 "Our nasty horny Rosa can't contain herself, Spesh. Look at her rubbing on me."

 "Yes, yes. That is good but she's not quite ready...not just yet. Tell us Rosa, do you want to get fucked by 2 demons?"

 "Yes, I need it so bad. I need both cocks in me." 

 "Hmmm, I'll not so sure."

 Special is enjoying himself with this torture. He leans into my ear and nibbles on it. Applying enough pressure to cause some slight discomfort but I don't think I would've cared if he drew blood. His hot breath on my skin, raising goosebumps. I'm now moaning outside look to Omega for some relief. But he was no help. Special spanks me again, harder then the last. And I squirt on both of them. 

 Special removes his fingers and lines up his cock as Omega does the same. They time it so perfectly and both demon cocks enter me at the same time. I feel like I'm going to split in half but it feels magical. 

 My screams of pleasure reverberate off the walls and I kind of expect my guests to come scrambling in at any second. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from doing that again.

  "Don't worry Rosa. They know I'm in here and won't come in for fear of punishment." Special's voice has the sound of malice to it.

 The thrusts aren't in time anymore. As one pumps in the other pulls out. Which makes it more erotic with the ribbing and ticklers. Special moans, Omega growls, and I'm panting and whimpering. 

The ropes are starting to cause me pain but I like it. And only spurs me on, making me wetter. Had I known that fucking demons like this would be this pleasurable, I would've done it sooner. But this night with these two...it is just perfect. 

 Their thrusts become faster. My body is pushed and pulled at the same time and my core snaps without warning. They feel me and push to tie with me, utterly wonderous feeling. 

 I whimper their names as I feel them fill me up with their hot seed. Cocks twitching a jerking in both my holes. This is my bliss.

 


	30. A Real Shower This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I was having some problems getting my idea out and the more I changed it, the more it wasn't flowing. So hopefully it works this time. Please let me know if it doesn't work or if it does. Enjoy 💜

 

 They both can't withdraw just yet so we just lay there enjoying the warmth together. Special takes this moment to message my back as Omega and I engage in some light kissing. This has been one hell of a day.

 The gear of my mind start to turn again and I try to make it stop but the uncertainty of my fate festers. Was tonight their goodbyes to me? If I can't stop this thing, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. If I do survive, what will happen with Omega? He has a life in the outer world and he's happy with it. I can't ask him to stay here with me. 

 "Hey, I know what you're doing. No, this isn't goodbye, it's hello to old friends. Would've happen sooner if I had not pissed him off earlier. We'll get through this. Just enjoy and clear your mind." Special's minds speaks to me. I roll my eyes while they were closed.

"I saw that." And then I hear an evil chuckle in my head. 

 After some time, both untie and we all cuddle. For being cold blooded creatures, their warmth felt amazing against my skin. We laughed at stories of the old days. Like when Water was in a rut on the road and was caught trying to fuck a guitar. Sister Imperator busting Omega and me fucking in the confessional. And the Trench Sisters walking around the church campus in Era 2 ghoul uniforms on a dare, with Sisters and Brothers, not knowing it was us, and they're trying to get in our pants.

 Special starts to tell a story and right when he was getting to the good part, he suddenly turned somber. 

 "Well, nevermind. It's a shit story anyway. Come on, let's go take a shower. A real shower this time."

 He gets up and takes my hand and then takes Omega's. I look over at Omega and gives him a questioning look. He mouths, "Papa" and that tells me everything I need to know.

 The water starts up and after it warms up, they help me in. The water is just the right temperature and I just stand there letting it run over me. I feel a set of soapy claws messaging my back and another set going through my hair. I find comfort in knowing these demons take pride in taking care of their loved ones.

 After the careful claws are satisfied that my back side is well washed, Omega tells me to turn around. The hot stream of water rinsing off my body as I move. I look upon my demon lovers, their eyes are fascinating as they glow. More careful washing, especially around my sensitive area, they turn me around and let the water rinse me again. 

 "Go ahead and dry off as you watch us. The soap we use in this state is harsh on human skin." Special explains. 

 I step out and reach for the comfy soft towel on the rack, all the while, my eyes are trained on them. A purple bottle appears in Special's claw. He flips the lid and squirts some in Omega's claw before he puts some in his, then the bottle disappears.

 They lather up and then Special reaches out to wash Omega's hair. Demon claws are rough yet gentle with the scalp. At the same time, Omega is doing Special's as they gaze into each others eyes.

They finish with their hair and Special starts to rub down Omega's chest.  Dark skin glistening with suds and looking sexy as fuck, Omega enjoys the wash down. The scene in front of me isn't sexual in nature but I find it profoundly erotic.

 Special gets his chest washed and I'm just memorised. These two are just so beautiful together. And I have no feelings of jealousy,   this has a meaning of a connection that I'm now a part of.

 They are now cleaning each others cocks and balls. Seeing the extra care of it is utterly breathtaking. There are no moans or heavy breathing,  just the sound of the water spraying out of the shower head.

 Omega turns around to have his back washed and Special glides his claws around the shoulders. Omega stretches out his wings as much as he can in the cramped space, And those get a thorough cleaning also.

Special moves down to the lower back in small circular motions, massaging and cleaning as he goes. Doing the same as he gets to Omega's tail. Stroking the soap up and down until he reaches the tip. He then goes to wash the crack and butt cheeks, going back to circular motions. Again, nothing sexual. Legs and feet are next.

 They switch positions, letting the water rinse off Omega as he now brings to wash Special. With the same motions and care. When it came time to wash Special's wings, he speaks.

 "Don't use the soap. Because of the feathers, the soap will kind of mess them up."

 Omega nods his head and moves down to the small of Special's back. Going back to the same circular motions. 

"It increases our blood flow and calms us. We also found that it is helpful to humans." Omega says to me but eyes still on Special. 

 Special's tail is next to washed and it happily flicks back and forth. I slowly pinch myself to make sure that this was still real. Yes, I feel it and it's most certainly real.

Finishing up with the tail, Omega moves his claws back to Special's body. And those tight ass cheeks gets washed along with his ass crack. I didn't  realize that I was holding my breath until I hear Omega's voice in my head.

 "The next color you'll change into his purple if you don't start breathing again." He says with a chuckle. 

 I admit that if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen,  I may have blushed. Omega always loves to male me blush. To this day, I still think that Papa and Omega had a bet to see who can make me blush worse.

 I bit back a smile as Omega washes down Special's thighs. Yes, my Omega has a great set of thighs...strong and muscular to hold you in place. But Special… they have a certain jiggle to them that could make you want to watch them for a few hours.

Omega steps out of the shower and I hand him a towel as Special raises off. He dries his body as I dry his hair. Running my fingers through his two-toned strands. It takes no time before he is completely dry, even his hair. 

 The water turns off and I go to get Special a towel from the closet. When I come back to the bathroom, he's dry too. We walk back into the bedroom and Omega goes to change the sheets. 

 "Well, this is the part that is gonna make you sad. I have to change back so I can get into my uniform. " Special gathers his clothes and sets them on the bed as Omega finishes making it. 

I take a deep breath as I nod my head. Slowly his glamour comes back and I'm now looking  at the human version of Special. I study his face, the wrinkles in his forehead when he raises his eyebrows, the twinkle in his eyes, and the smirk on his face. 

 He sits down on the bed to put his uniform on. And I'm sad that his body is now being cover. I look over at Omega who has finished making the bed. He walks over to me and holds my hand. I can also feel Omega's sadness. This has been a first for both of us… a lot of firsts but this one was different. 

Special stands up and before he puts on his balaclavas he faces both of us. His mind speaks to us and it's so comforting. He leans into Omega and runs his fingers through the beautiful long hair. 

He then turns to me and caresses my cheek. Special licks his lips and I inch my face close to his. My lips touch the softness of his and his tongue seeks to enter me. And I welcome him in. Our tongues dance together and it feels wonderful. I run my fingers through his hair and he moans into my mouth. 

 We continue for a few more minutes and I know that if I don't break first we may stay like this all night. I raise my hand and place it on his chest and gently start to push away. He breaks away but not without licking my lips like he can't get enough. 

 "We'll pick this up again soon." Special says after he bites my bottom lip and smirks at me.

I giggle at his words as he covers his face with that thin black material. He tucks the bottom of it it into the neck of his uniform. Special turns and takes the mask in his hands and careful places it on his head. Fastening the back strap to insure that the mask is on properly. 

 He eyes gleam brightly in contrast with the silver resin mask. He turns to Omega. 

 "Make sure she gets some sleep. We'll be watching over her. And I promise, I won't do anything to harm her." 

 "Good, because I really don't want to be the one I send to hell." 

 They go in for a hug and my heart is so full that I feel my eyes well up.

 They break and Omega gives Special that "bro punch" in the arm. Special chuckles and turns to me.

 "Come on, no crying. Tears are the peepee of the face."

I snort laugh at that and I can see the outer corners of his eyes crinkle up, letting me know he's laughing at me. He wipes away one that fell with his thumb. And his hand starts to glow.

 I recall when it happened with Omega and I have a look of confusion. 

"I'm always with you." 

 With that he disappears. Omega bring me in for a hug and his scent makes me feel like I could fly.

"Let's get some rest." Omega takes my hand in his claw and walks me to my side of the bed.

 He pulls back the covers and I climb in. He covers me with the sheet and blanket. Then he walks to his side but hesitates. I see a look of concern on his face.

 "What's the matter?" I ask.

 "I … I don't want to hurt you." 

 I start to panic, is he gonna leave me? He like sex with ghould better than with me? He see the look on my face.

 "No, no, nothing like that. I'm don't wanna hurt you with my claws as we sleep. I'm gonna have to change to my human form." 

 I feel my panic subside as I roll my eyes. This damn ghoul...why does he do that to me.

 "How about just the upper part? You don't  have to worry about your claws and I can spoon with you demon cock." I smirk.

 He nods his head and his glamour comes back, only partially.  He claims into bed and looks at me with those beautiful human eyes and that lopsided grin. I trace his face with my fingertips and my heart flutters.

 "I love you, my ghoul."

"And I love you, my human."

We settle in to our spoon position, with my laying on my right side and Omega snuggled up behind me. His hot breath on the back of my neck and that monstrous cock nestling in my ass crack. 

He hums to me and my eyes slowly flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
